Battle of the Bands: World Tour
by Nixter97
Summary: Grojband is now grown up and graduating high school. Once they're offered a chance to become famous, they take it. However, it's a world tour! Grojband goes up against The Newmans in a battle of the bands around the globe; winners get a contract in the music career, while the losers get nothing. It'll be up to Corey to lead his band to victory, or fail trying. *Corey/Laney*
1. All Grown Up

**I use to have this story up on here, but I deleted it, because I never thought that I could be able to finish it. I'm sorry. :/**

**But now that I've returned, I can say that I feel confident this time to finish it.**

**Hope you enjoy my little redo of my first _Grojband_ fanfic, _Battle of the Bands: World Tour!_**

**Sincerely,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Battle of the Bands: World Tour**

**Chapter 1: All Grown Up**

Corey Jaron Riffin beamed proudly at himself as he looks at his reflection through his bedroom mirror. He was all decked out in a blue graduation robe. Yes, today was the day. The day that all seniors at Elementary High would graduate and finally start life in the real world as young adults. Was it frightening? Yes. Was it shocking? Yes. Was it nerve racking? Oh, yes, defiantly. But not for Corey Riffin and his band! They planned out what they were going to do after graduation, and that one thing was to get noticed! They've attempted to get a record label from some people before; agents, publicist, band managers, you name it. But try as they might, they could never get noticed They knew that they had to be missing something, but they didn't know what that one thing was. Still, they had to keep trying. They're big dream depends on it.

People had always said that if you dream harder and put more effort, your dreams could come true. And this particular dream seemed like it wasn't going to come true at all. Even though Corey didn't want to admit it to his fellow band mates, he fears for the worse for them. But he wasn't about to let them down now; he always has crazy plans that might just work.

Speaking of the band, they all turned out great over the past six years. Now all eighteen (except for Kin and Kon, who were now nineteen), they've grown up so much...

Corey had shot up at around 6'0" during his times growing up. He'd also seemed to build a bit of muscle over the years too, as he'd learned that the front man is always the quote-on-quote "eye candy". He started wearing a black T-Shirt with dark brown jeans. He also wore black-and-white sneakers and got a black wrist band to wear around his right arm. His hair is still blue and still in the same style, except he now has some side burns and a goatee. His beanie is still in pretty good shape, except now it has a stitch on the side, due to a little fight he had with a bunch of guys picking on Laney on her fourteenth birthday.

You see, on Laney's fourteenth birthday, at a new club for teens, she was being harassed sexually, and Corey fought them off for her. At the end of it all, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. And on their one year anniversary, Corey told Laney that he loved her, and she loved him too. They're still together to this very day, for five years straight.

Speaking of Laney, she too, had grown up quite nicely. She's now 5'0", and still wears her usual pale-yellowish shirt with green-and-black horizontal stripe sleeves that reach to her elbows, her collar is black and goes around her neck, as if it were a choker mixed with a winter sweater. Her hips got more curvier and wider, wears orange jeans, and black high-healed boots. She now wears darker shades of eye makeup and her hair style is the same, except that the tips and sides are more curvy and wavy.

Kin has grown up to Kin 5'7", and wore a black T-Shirt with skeletal ribs on the front, blue jeans with a grey belt, and orange sneakers with a white trim on the bottom. He now wears a watch on his left arm. He'd gotten a bit more quote-on-quote "attractive", you might say. He still wears his usual glasses, and his hair had grown out a bit more; it stretches out from his forehead a little.

Kon had grown up to 6'4", and still wears his usual T-Shirt with the band's logo on it. He wears the same turquoise jeans, except now he wears grey-and-black boots. He still wears the same red bandana around his hair, and his hair now reached down to his lower back. He even has a few hairs on his chin now.

A knock came from Corey's door. He winces from the sound and says, "Come in,"

Opening the door was Laney, decked out in an orange graduation robe. She looks over at Corey and beams happily. Corey sees her through her reflection on his bedroom mirror and grins. He turns around and the two run towards each other, hugging tenderly. Corey then lifts Laney up off the ground, spinning her around in the air. The two laugh with joy.

After putting her back on the ground, Corey kisses her of the lips. Laney wraps her arms around his neck while he does the same to her waist. After parting from their kiss, Corey grins at her. "Hey, babe."

"Heeeeyyy," She coeds. "You ready? You're mom's waiting for us downstairs."

"Pictures?" Corey smirked.

Laney nodded, followed by a giggle. The two just stayed in their embrace, looking into each other's eyes dreamily. They still couldn't believe that they were together. They just loved each other so much. They lean in to kiss, but their moment got backfired when the door opened again, revealing Kin and Kon. Kin's wearing a blue graduation robe, while Kon's wearing an orange one.

Corey and Laney turn to look at their friends and band mates, blushing from being intruded.

"I'd really hate to intrude," Kin remarked, "but your mom's wanting some group photos before we head to the high school, Core."

"Yeah, yeah, just a minute, Kin." Corey playfully complains. Turning back to Laney, still in their loving embrace, he asks, "Ready?"

Laney smirked up at him. "I've _been_ ready since freshman year, Core!"

They all laughed, and Corey kisses her one last time before heading downstairs, his fingers entwined with hers. Kin and Kon follows them, ready to graduate just as much as they are.

Waiting for them downstairs were their parents: Mr. and Mrs. Riffin, Mr. and Mrs. Kujira, and Mrs. Penn.

Mr. Riffin was around Corey's height, only a few inches taller. He wore a buttoned up red shirt with blue jeans and dark brown boots. His hair was black, and wore a silver watch on his right hand.

Mrs. Riffin wore a silver light dress jacket to match her purple T-Shirt underneath. She wore light blue jeans with grey high-healed boots. Her hair was pink, just like Trina's, and reached to her mid-neck. She even had silver ear rings on.

Mr. Kujira wore glasses, too. He even wore light-brown jacket over his white T-Shirt; his jeans wore grey and wore black sneaker.

Mrs. Kujira had black hair that reached to her shoulders, wore a black sweater with dark blue jeans and black high-healed boots.

Mrs. Penn looked similar to Laney, except she was a bit more on the chubby side. She wore a yellow top with a light grey set of jeans, and matching yellow high-healed sandals. Her hair was also blond.

"About time!" Mrs. Riffin scold. "We need to leave in ten minutes, and I would like to get some pictures done before we go!"

Mr. Riffin places a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Now, now, Alisa, let's not get hasty. They're here, and we can get pictures done; we have plenty of time."

"But Ben-"

"No 'but Ben', Alisa. We got enough time." Mr. Riffin assured.

Nodding, Mrs. Riffin begins shouting orders at Corey and the gang. There pictures where there was one individual, pictures with two people, and with the whole band. There were funny pictures, serious pictures, pictures with their families. But out of all the pictures, Mrs. Riffin took more pictures of Corey and Laney together. She thought they were adorable together, like most people.

Standing on top of the stairs was Trina, or, Katrina. On Corey's fourteenth birthday, she suffered a major head injury that caused her to turn nice once more. She was no longer that evil and ruthless Trina. She was, like how people loved, Katrina. Standing next to her was Mina, who watched the picture taking with her.

"Isn't this great, Mina?" Katrina asked with joy. "My wittle, baby brother is graduating!" She exclaims with a baby-tone of voice.

"Very exciting, Trina!" Mina beams.

"Katrina," Katrina remarked.

Mina giggled. "Okay, sorry, _Katrina_."

"Katrina," Mrs. Riffin calls from downstairs. "Why don't you join your brother in a sibling picture?"

At hearing this, Katrina grins ear-to-ear. "Coming~!" She sung as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

_**~GRADUATING TRANSITION~**_

* * *

The high school gym was crowded with students sitting in their seats and their families sitting on the bleachers. One-by-one, the principle called up senior graduates to receive their diploma. Grojband was sitting in the far back row, and entering the gym right now was non other than their gender opposite foes, The Newmans. They looked the same as Grojband did now, only in girl-themed attire. The only one who actually looked the same after all these years had to be Larry; minus all the muscle build-up he's gotten, of course. And right now, they were decked out in their robes, too, ready to graduate. Carrie in blue, Larry in orange, Kim in blue, and Konnie in orange.

Grojband glares at their foes as they take four empty seats next to them, with two empty seats in-between the two rival bands. The two bands glare at their rivals.

"Riffin..." Carrie says bitterly, breaking the silence in a hushed voice.

"Beff..." Corey replied, in the same level and tone of voice.

"I heard you were having a wild party tonight, after graduation."

Corey rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Laney. "Yeah, I am. So? What concern do you have with it?"

"Oh, nothing really," Carrie claims. "I just wanted to let you know that while you're partying, _we'll_ be meeting up with _Austin Griffin_ at BOOM Studios this after noon."

Corry went wide-eyed, as did the rest of Grojband. They all turn to look at The Newmans, who were smirking, feeling victorious that they've crushed them.

"How?" Corry demanded.

"Never mind that," Laney says to Corry. Then then looks over at The Newmans. "You're fucking with us."

They laughed. "Oh really?" Larry asked, taking out a sheet of paper, handing it to her. "The how do you explain _this_?"

All of Grojband huddled up to look at the sheet of paper. It was true. It was even signed by _the_ Austin Griffin himself. Austin Griffin was one of the top music producers in the world! He made so many singers and bands famous over the past couple of years. Grojband had recently heard of him during their sophomore year in high school, and they've been trying to get his attention ever since.

Carrie snatched the paper away from Grojband, still smirking at them. "Shocker, isn't it? And we've got noticed by him just last week, in one day." She paused. "Actually, I take that back. It's no shock at all!"

The Newmans snicker to themselves.

"Again: _HOW_?!" Corey exclaimed. "We've been trying to get noticed by this guy for _years_! How is it that you've got noticed by him in _one_ day?!"

"Our aunt worked as a secretary there," Kim explained. "Konnie and I can't possibly thank our aunt enough."

Laney glared at them. "Well, Kim and Konnie, your aunt must be _that_ stupid,"

"Our aunt got hit by a car two nights ago and died..." Konnie says, glaring angrily at Laney. "She was a good women and gave us our dream as her last dying wish."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry for your loss." Laney claims, then goes back to glaring at the stage, where the row in front of them were almost done going up there.

Carrie looks over at Corey. "You better give up right now, Riffin. We're making it to the top, while you're going to be standing on the side of the street, hoping that somebody will pick up guys up. Admit it, Riffin, we're better than you. We've _always_ been better than you; this piece of paper proves it."

One-by-one, The Newmans began walking up to the stage when they were called. Turing around, Carrie sticks her tongue out at Corey, who stiffened with anger in his seat. Once Carrie went got on stage to receive her diploma, Corry watched as he folded his arms, glaring at them, and breathed heavily in and out of his nose once. Laney notices this, and kisses his cheek.

"It's alright Core," She says, trying to assure him. "You'll think of something. You always do."

Corey looks at Laney, still with an angered expression. But once his sight caught his girlfriend's, he couldn't help but soften up a little. He smiles softly and kisses her on the lips, then held her hand, proving that he's calm. Whenever he was depressed, angry, or tired, Laney was always there to make him feel better. That's what he loved about her. Well, _one_ of the things that he loved about her.

"Kon Kujira...Kin Kujira...Laney Penn...and Corey Riffin," Called out the principal.

As Grojband was making their way up to the stage, they began to reflect on what their lives were like before this very moment. When they attempted to get a gig at Barney's daughter's wedding, when they were abducted by pirates, when they've beat The Newmans in extreme curling, when the whole town of Peaceville began to recognize them, and when they even _formed_ Grojband.

They each took their diploma with great pride, officially now high school graduates.

"Elementary High," The principal spoke. "I give you...your class of 2018!"

The crowd cheer, the graduates hugged and cried, and Corey pulled Laney into a kiss, which brought the cheering to roar even louder. Breaking the kiss, they look into each other's eyes dreamily.

"I love you," Corey says.

"I love you too, Core." Laney replies with a smile.

Grojband will deal with The Newmans later, but right now, let them enjoy their graduation. Let them enjoy their official start of adulthood. And let them enjoy their party later tonight. That is, of course, if nobody crashes it...

* * *

**BOOM! Done with chapter 1!**

**I repeat: I've done this story before, but it was not complete. I really do hope that my fellow fans of _Grojband_ can help me with this by supporting.**

**Next chapter should be more interesting than this one, so stay tuned! :)**

**See ya soon, **

**~Nixter97~**


	2. Getting Noticed

**Chapter 2: Getting Noticed**

After graduation, Corey and the rest of Grojband drove back to the Riffin household immediately to begin getting things all prepped for the graduation party. Kin and Kon were in charge of getting the food and drinks, while Corey and Laney decorated the garage for the party. The two lovebirds worked together cleaning the garage, then they got out tables, chairs, streamers, balloons, and were now currently getting their instruments together on the stage. Corey had wrote a song that was about partying and having one hell of a blast. The band members of Grojband all agreed that they'll do that song, as well as one that Laney wrote.

Over the years, both Corey and Laney wrote songs together, and they even preformed duets together. But tonight, it was solos. Corey will do this song first, then Laney will take the mic and do hers. Corey offered Laney to go first, only because he was being a gentleman, but she denied and agreed that Corey should sing first. She never mentioned it to anyone, but doing a solo can be nerve-racking. She even never mentioned how nerve-racking it was when she did that one solo at the Girl Festival back when they were thirteen.

"Yo Lanes, you almost done?" Corey asked, finishing with his guitar.

"Yeah, I'm about done. Why?"

Corey grinned as he turned around, seeing Laney place her instrument back down. Placing his guitar back down, Corey sneaks up from behind Laney, wraps his arms around her waist, and lifts her up off the ground, attacking her neck with kisses. Laney squealed in surprise, throwing a giggling fit.

"CORE!" She exclaimed, still laughing.

Corey made a playful roar as he gently tossed her onto the couch and got on top of her, continuing to kiss her all over her face, going down to her neck. She gasps, taking in the pleasure that she was receiving. She soon felt Corey rolling his hips onto hers, feeling something bulgy against her waist. After receiving a moan from her, Corey stops attacking her neck with kisses and grins down at her. Laney grins back.

"Coooorrree..." She says with an _I know what's going on_ tone. "Is that a mic in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Hmmmm..." Corey says, placing his hand underneath his chin, looking away for a minute as he "thinks". Smirking, he turns back and looks down at her, giving her a seductive look. "Why don't you find out?"

"Oooohhh~" She says, smirking back up at him.

They get back into a heating make-out session, moaning and bucking each other's hips against one another. Corey and Laney were about to take each other's shirts off, when suddenly...

"HEY GUYS, WE'RE BACK~!" Sung Kin and Kon, opening the garage door.

Both Corey and Laney gasps in surprise, shocked that they were almost caught. Luckily, the couch's back side was facing the garage door, so Kin and Kon couldn't see what they were doing. Both blushed deep red, sitting back up. Corey quickly rests his feet upon the coffee table in front of him, wrapped an arm around Laney, and turned out the TV. Laney followed his lead and nuzzled her head onto his shoulder, pretending to watch TV with him.

Kin and Kon walk around to couch to see their band mates, holding grocery bags full of party foods and soda. Kin lifts an eyebrow at them.

"Corey, can you and Laney please help Kon and I? There's still some bags left in the van,"

"Sure, no problem, Kin." Corey says, getting up, followed by Lanes.

As Kin and Kon placed their bags onto the snack table, Corey gave Laney a look that said, _We're not done yet_. Laney smirks and kisses her boyfriend on the cheek, before grabbing a couple bags and carrying them back into the garage.

"Alrighty guys," Corey says as he brings in the last of the bags, placing them onto the table. He turns and looks at his band mates, grinning. "It's party time!"

* * *

_**~IT'S PARTY TIME TRANSITION!~**_

* * *

The Newmans were seated in a big room, comfortable on a big, red, comfy sofa. Now that they were finally high school graduates, they can focus on their big plans for their future. Austin Griffin was in for a real treat; this process was just the beginning. A teaser of that they can do.

Carrie was dressed in a black strapless top that showed her belly button and wore a silver skull necklace. Her hair was the same shade of blue, except she had a dark violet shade at the tips. Her hair reached to her mid-back. Her skirt was dark orange, and her black high-healed boots went an inch pass her knees. Her fish nets covered the rest of her bare flesh on her legs. Her nails were painted, each one was a different color- black or blue- it was a pattern, starting from her left hand thumb to her right hand thumb. Carrie's facial makeup made her look undead and soulless, which brought out her theme quite nicely. She wore black blood-drop-shaped earrings, and had a tattoo on her right hand wrist, which was written in cursive font, and read: BITE ME.

Larry was dressed in a pale yellow T-Shirt with green and black horizontal striped fingerless gloves, had black gages, a grey belt keeping his blood-red skinny jeans up, and wore black boots. His nails were painted black -even though he was a guy- only to look like a quote-on-quote "real rock star". His hair was more spikier and messier.

Kim wore a grey tank top with a blue jean skirt and wore black leggings that went from under her skirt, and towards her feet, which were covered by her dark grey high-heeled boots. Her black hair went to her shoulders now, and had a skull design dyed on the back of her head, on her hair. Instead of wearing glasses, she now wore contacts, and her nails were painted black.

Konnie had her hair tied in a pony tail and wore short-shorts with turquoise leggings and black high-heeled boots. Just like Kon, her hair reached to her lower back, and her nails were painted black with tiny skulls on them. She wore a white T-Shirt with their bands skull with a bow on it, and she wore darker makeup than usual.

The doors open behind them, and The Newmans turn to see Austin Griffin, decked out in a black business suit with a red button up shirt underneath, coming into the room.

"So sorry I'm late," He apologizes, taking a seat at his desk, facing The Newmans.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Griffin." Carrie assures.

"Call me Austin, please." Austin reassures, scratching his blond hair real fast before taking out a pen and a sheet of paper.

The Newmans watch as Austin scribbles some words down, not once do his eyes leave his paper. Finally, he looks up at them, smiling softly.

"I'd just like to congratulate you girls-"

"I'm a boy!" Larry defends.

There was a long silence before Austin continued. "I'd like to congratulate all of you for actually succeeding in arranging an appointment with me. It's not everyday when I get a band in here. Of course, that's because I focus on the talent of the singer and the bands."

"Well, we're just glade to be here," Carrie says. "Now, what is it that you want us to do?"

Austin leaned back into his chair, placing his hand underneath his chin; thinking. He finally looks back at them, and grins. "I want to see how well you play," He says, pushing a red button on his desk.

Turing to the right, they see a little stage appearing from the floor, with their instruments of choice already up there. The lights in the room except for the ones on the stage shut down, and all the windows close.

The Newmans grin and turn around, showing confidence. "Alright," Carrie says determining.

* * *

_**~ALRIGHT, WE WILL PLAY!~**_

* * *

Corey opens the garage door after hearing some knocks, revealing a huge crowd of their fellow high school graduates. They all cheered once they see Grojband, and they couldn't help but beam happily.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Corey exclaimed, earning a roar of cheers. "I can't hear you..." Corey says, placing his hand to the side of his ear. "I said...ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" The crowd cheered louder this time, and Corey showed an expression of approval before allowing everyone to enter.

Before they all knew it, the garage was full of people partying. Mr. and Mrs. Riffin were well aware of this party and had no problems with it...because they were away for the night, in the city, giving Corey the chance to throw a huge house party. It was only eight thirty, and already the entire house was swarmed with people. Corey laughed as he saw people taking turns to jump off their diving board and into the water, making big splashes to soak everyone in rage. Kin had set up the stereo and have music booming throughout the entire house.

Strobe lights flashed in many different colors and smoke emerged through the house, thanks to Laney's fog machine that she brought with her. The front door opened, revealing Katrina and Mina, both with surprised faces once they walked into the house. Both were holding a handful of bags, obviously they just got from the mall.

"What the hell?" Katrina asked.

"Oh, hey Katrina!" Corey exclaimed, pushing his way through the large crowd of people.

"Um, Corey...why am I coming home to people getting drunk and streaking out in our front lawn, and _why_ am I coming inside the house TO A HUGE HOUSE PARTY?! Don't you know that Mom and Dad will-"

"Mom and Dad are fully aware," Corey assured. "They're gone for the night. This is a graduation party, from Grojband ourselves."

Katrina takes a glance around her environment, looking uneasy. "Well...okay..." She says, attempting to make her way to her room. "But I don't want to see anymore naked people besides my boyfriend, okay?"

"Okay," Corey assured, waving as he watches Katrina leave to her room.

Yes, Nick Mallory was dating Katrina. It's a long story how that happened, but after she woke up from her head injury, it sort of happened. Mina didn't care at all, though, because she found someone by the name of Marco, an exchange student from Mexico who's been showing her nothing but kindness and love. Mina may be happy, but she's also sort of depressed. Even though Marco is sweet, she still secretly has feelings for Nick Mallory! Still, she wouldn't admit to it, and never will.

"Hey Core," Laney says as she approaches her boyfriend. "Shouldn't we get started with our songs?"

"Oh yeah," Corey says, remembering. "I almost forgot about that! C'mon, let's go find Kin and Kon."

The two walk out to the backyard, seeing a bunch of people crowding around the swimming pool, whispering. Corey taps a blond girl with braces, asking, "What's with the crowd?"

"Look up and see for yourself!" She squeals excitedly, taking out her cell phone and points it upward.

Corey and Laney both exchange confused glances before looking up to see Kin and Kon, both naked, on top of the diving board. They wobbled a little bit and looked like they haven't slept in days. Both Corey and Laney gasped in shock.

"KIN! KON!" Corey shouts with his hands cupping his mouth.

Drunk Kin looks down and smiles with a derp expression. He waves, saying, "Heeeeeeeeeeyyyy Cooooooorrrrrrrreeeeeeyyyyy..."

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Laney shouts at them.

"We're gonna dive! Nakeeeeeeeed~!" Drunk Kon exclaimed, laughing hysterically, along with his brother.

"While drunk!" Drunk Kin added.

Corey and Laney's eyes widen in shock. Laney shouts back, "ARE YOU GUYS FUCKIN' STUPID?! KON I CAN UNDERSTAND, BUT _YOU_ KIN?! YOU'RE BETTER THAN THAT!"

"Geeze, calm down, you psycho bitch..." Drunk Kon slurped, earning a chorus of "OOOOOOOOOO's" from the crowd below.

Laney glared up at them, and Corey face-palms himself. "Oh boy..." He sighs.

"I'm sorry," Laney says, taking a step forward. "BUT WHAT THE _**FUCK**_ DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She bellows, growling with anger as she's about to climb up the latter.

Corey stops her by lifting her up and carrying her back over towards where they were standing. He places his arms on her shoulders and looks into her eyes.

"Lanes, hon, I need you do calm down." Corey says, giving her shoulders a gently squeeze. "Just take a deep breathe and think of happy thoughts."

"Like murdering those two dipshits?" Laney growled.

"Oh God, no!" Corey exclaimed, sitting down with her. "Try to think of something that's _not_ violent and makes you happy."

"Well _that_ would make me happy," Laney remarked.

Corey sighs. "It's the booze talking, not them, Lanes." Corey reassures. "We just have to wait for them to-"

"HERE WE GO~!" Drunk Kin and Kon exclaims, bouncing on the board, earning exciting cheers.

Both Corey and Laney gasps as they watch Drunk Kin and Kon dive off the high diving board and both splash into the pool, causing an enormous wave that splashes on everyone outside, which makes everyone except Corey and Laney cheer. The couple was soaked and wet, and Corey chuckles nervously and he looks at his drenched Lanes, who was looking extremely pissed.

"Um...So...Laney...Ah..." Corey says nervously. "You wanna take all this rage out by singing your solo?"

Laney glares at him, which makes him stop smiling nervously and frowns. "Okay, fine, I'll talk to them..." He says, walking towards the pool.

"Hey Laney," Says a voice beside her.

Laney looks up and gasps. No, it couldn't be...Kate and Allie?!

Both girls had grown up to about Laney's height, but only a tad-bit shorter. Allie got rid of her glasses and is wearing her usual top, except now it's a strapless top with Grojband's logo on it. She's now wearing a jean skirt with long high-healed black boots. And her hair was more wavier and longer; no curls and pony tails anymore.

Kate was wearing a red T-Shirt with black jeans and grey high-healed boots and had the tips of her blond hair dyed red and black. Her eye makeup was now similar to Laney's, and she looked like her hips widen some, unlike Allie.

These girls were now grown up, and Grojband haven't seen them in years!

"Kate?! Allie?!" Laney exclaimed, getting up, looking at them. Once they nodded, Laney hugged them both, which they returned the hug. "Oh my god! It's been forever!"

"I know, right?!" Allie exclaimed. "We moved away from Peaceville for a while, because we were shipped to a different school, but now we're back!"

"That's exciting!" Laney exclaimed. She stopped and observed them. "Hmm...let me guess...you guys are fifteenish?"

"Fourteen," Kate corrected proudly.

Laney beamed happily. "Wow! That's awesome!"

Corey walks up to the trio with Kin and Kon, who were finally adjusting from being drunk. Once The trio of boys see Kate and Allie, they didn't even recognize them until they squealed with excitement, pulling them into a death hug.

"It's Corey! Kin! Kon!" They both squealed.

"K-Kate? A-A-Allie?!" Corey managed to breath out.

Both girls nodded, pulling away from their hug. Laney stands there, giggling at the sight. "It's been so long!" Corey exclaimed.

"We know!" Kate agreed.

"But we're back and staying! We're also here to watch you guys play! Hey Laney," Allie says pointing to Kin and Kon. "Are they alright?"

Laney sighed with frustration. She then explains, "Well, you see girls..._apparently_, our drummer and keyboardist thinks it's a smart idea to get drunk, naked, and dive off a tall diving board and into the pool, splashing _everyone_ in the damn yard!"

Both girls get wide-eyed with awe, and Kin and Kon shrug.

"We may have been drunk," Kin says. "But it was worth it!"

"No it wasn't!" Laney defends!

Kon huffs out, "Oh, shut up, that was funny!"

Laney glares at them.

* * *

_**~SHUT UP, THAT WAS FUNNY!~**_

* * *

Walking down the street was a tanned woman wearing a purple business suit with a black dress shirt underneath, scrolling through her phone. Her high heals make a sound with each step she took, echoing through the sidewalk. She brushes her long, black hair out of her face. She sighs with frustration.

"Well _tonight_ was worthless," She sighed. "Where the hell am I suppose to find a good band now?"

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!" Came a voice that made her flinch in surprise.

"What-the-what?" She asked herself, following the sound.

Coming around the corner, the woman stops as she sees four teenagers on a stage, in a garage, with instruments. She slowly takes a few steps forward, watching the scene in front of her.

"As you all know, my name is Corey Riffin, and me and my band, Grojband, have been doing this since we were only thirteen. And tonight, we're all high school graduates. So, me and my girlfriend, Laney," He turns and winks at her, who smiles at him. He turns his head back to the audience. "Wrote our own songs tonight, and now, we're going to preform our first newest single- _Party Hard_."

Quickly, the women took out her phone, anxious to get this on video. If all of these teens thought that this band was successful, then she may still have a chance yet. She just needs proof to show to her boss before she goes to him.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band - Grojband**_

_**Song - "Party Hard"**_

_**Song Used - "Party Hard" by "Andrew WK"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Kin *Techno**** Voice*:**** When it's time to party, we will party hard!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** Hey!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** You! You work all night-**

**Kin/Kon/Laney: (All Night!)**

**Corey: And when you work you don't feel all right**. **And when! ****When things stop feeling all right-**

**Kin/Kon/Laney: (All Right!)**

**Corey: And everything is all right! 'Cos we will never listen to your rules!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:** **(No!)**

**Corey:**** We will never do as others do!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (No!)**

**Corey: ****Know what we want and we get it from you! ****Do what we like and we like what we do!**

**Corey:**** So let's get a party going!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney: ** **(Let's get a party going!)**

**Corey:**** Now it's time to party and we'll party hard!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:** **(Party hard!)**

**Corey:**** Let's get a party going!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (Let's get a party going!)**

**Corey:**** When it's time to party we will always party hard! Party hard!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:** **(Party hard, party hard, party hard party hard, party hard, party hard party hard, party hard, party hard...)**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**Corey:**** All right! You! You fight that fight! ****And when you're fightin' you feel all right! ****But when! When things stop feeling all right-**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (All right!)**

**Corey:**** And everything is all right! 'Cos we will never listen to your rules!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (No!)**

**Corey:**** We will never do as others do!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (No!)**

**Corey:**** Know what we want and we get it from you! We do what we like and we like what we do!**

**Corey:**** So let's get a party going!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney: ** **(Let's get a party going!)**

**Corey:**** Now it's time to party and we'll party hard!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:** **(Party hard!)**

**Corey:**** Let's get a party going!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:**** (Let's get a party going!)**

**Corey:**** When it's time to party we will always party hard! Party hard!**

**Kin/Kon/Laney:** **(Party hard, party hard, party hard party hard, party hard, party hard party hard, party hard, party hard...)**

**Corey:**** Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! PARTY HARD!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd of teens cheered and chanted their band's name. The woman outside was stunned, looking up at the band in awe. Quickly, she saved the video on her phone and started making her way back to her car.

"I need to show this to Austin right away!" She exclaims.

* * *

_**~PARTY HARD TRANSITION!~**_

* * *

The Newmans were about finish with their song, with Austin impressed, until the doors shot open, interrupting The Newmans, who were now glaring at the woman who'd just entered and ruined their big chance.

"MR. GRIFFIN!" The woman bellowed, running towards him, waving her phone in the air.

"What is it, Stephanie?" Austin groaned with annoyance. "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

Stephanie looked over at The Newmans with an apologetic glance before turning back to Austin. "I severely apologize, Mr. Griffin, but what I'm about to show you will change this whole thing."

The Newmans exchanged confusing glances. They got even _more_ confused once they heard, "I believe that I've found our second band..."

"To compete?" Austin asked, lifting an eyebrow. Once Stephanie nodded, Austin grinned. "Alrighty then, go ahead and show me."

The Newmans watch as Austin and Stephanie watch a video- a recording- on her phone. They heard a song playing. Suddenly, Carrie started to recognize that singing voice, and went wide-eyed with shock. Non of the other Newmans putted two-and-two together until the middle of the song, which they shared the same expression as Carrie.

"These kids are remarkable!" Austin exclaimed. "I must meet them at once! Stephanie, get the limo ready!"

"Right away, sir!" Stephanie beamed happily, walking out of the room.

Carrie gasped. "Wait! Mr. Griffin, what about us?"

Austin smiled as he turns to them. "Not to worry, Newmans. Just hop right back into my office tomorrow at ten o'clock. We'll talk more then," And with that, Austin leaves his office.

Carrie growls angrily and turns to face her fellow band mates.

"Newmans...lets go crash a party..."

They couldn't agree more.

* * *

_**~LETS GO CRASH A PARTY!~**_

* * *

"Thank you, thank you!" Corey says through the mic, calming down the roaring crowd. "And now, a little solo from our bassist, and my girl, Laney Penn!"

The crowd cheered once more, and Laney walked up towards the mic. Turning around, she sees that all the guys were ready. Corey gave her a thumbs up, along with a wink, which gave her enough confidence. She then looks over at Kon, counted from three to one with her fingers and nodded, starting the song that she wrote.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band - Grojband**_

_**Song - "Here's To Never Growing Up"**_

_**Song Used - "Here's To Never Growing Up" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laney: Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs. With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk, Singing-**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend. ****For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change. ****Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock.**  
**We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change. Say, won't you stay forever stay. If you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young...Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love! Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk**  
**singing-**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups singing-**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney: Oh whoa, oh whoa! **

**Corey/Kin/Kon:** **Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:** **Oh whoa, oh whoa!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** We live like rock stars, dance on every bar! This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change...**

**Corey/Kin/Kon:**** (Hell no!)**

**Laney:**** They say just grow up, but they don't know us. We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change! Say, won't you stay forever stay. If you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young...Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love! Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk singing-**

**Corey/Kin/Kon:** **Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups singing-**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney: Oh whoa, oh whoa! **

**Corey/Kin/Kon:** **Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:** **Oh whoa, oh whoa!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** Say, won't you stay forever stay. If you stay forever hey. We can stay forever young...Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs! With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love! Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk singing-**

**Corey/Kin/Kon:** **Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney:**** We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!" I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that! When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups singing-**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney: Oh whoa, oh whoa!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney: Oh whoa, oh whoa! Yeah raise your glass and say-**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**Laney: Oh whoa, oh whoa! Da de da de da...**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up! **

**Laney: No, we're never growing up! Oh whoa, oh whoa!**

**Laney/Corey/Kin/Kon: Here's to never growing up!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd roared with applause and cheers. Corey kissed Laney out of proudness, which made the crowd cheer louder. Corey and the rest of Grojband throw their hands up high, holding each other's hands as they take in the crowd's roaring. Just then, they spot a limo parking in front of the house, and a man and a woman walks out of it.

The crowd goes silent at the man and woman walks up towards the stage, smiling at Grojband.

"Are _you_ Corey Riffin?" The man asked, walking up towards Corey on stage.

"Yeeeesssss..." Corey relies unknowingly.

The man grins and shakes his hand. "Good evening, Mr. Riffin, I'm Austin Griffin, founder of BOOM Studios."

Corey went wide-eyed, his band mates behind him, along with the audience, gasped.

"W-What? Are you serious?!" Corey asked, trying to take it all in.

Austin nodded. "Mhm, I'm dead serious. And this lovely woman with me..." He motions to Stephanie, who walks onto the stage. "Is my partner, Stephanie Brown."

"Hello Corey," Stephanie beams, shaking his hand. "I'm the one who got you guys on recording and showed it to Mr. Griffin." She then holds up her phone, showing Grojband the video recording. "I was walking through the neighborhood," She began to explain. "needing to stretch my legs, when I suddenly heard a voice, asking if people are ready to rock, when I came across this house, watching you guys preform a song."

"We've also heard that last song as we drove up here," Austin claims. "Your lady friend has a beautiful voice, Mr. Riffin."

"Thanks," Laney flushed.

Corey wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He then smiles at Austin and Stephanie. "So what does Grojband owe the pleasure?"

"I'm looking for two bands," Austin began to explain. "I'm doing a little project that involves two bands. That project is to determine which two bands shall be given the honor of becoming famous and on a record deal."

"And so you're choosing...us?" Kin asked.

Once Austin nodded, Grojband began celebrating loudly, along with the crowd. Austin and Stephanie watches at the celebration. Everyone went dead silent once Austin taped Corey on the shoulder, handing him a card.

"I'd be happy if you and your band could come to my office tomorrow, at ten o'clock. That's where all the details will become crystal clear."

"Awesome," Corey complimented.

Austin smiled. "I suppose I'll be seeing Grojband tomorrow, at ten in the morning?"

"You can count on us, sir!" Corey promised.

"That's good to hear," Austin says, now turning to walk away. Before entering the limo, he and Stephanie gave Grojband one last goodbye wave. "Until tomorrow, Grojband!" Austin yelled from across the lawn, before driving away.

Corey and the rest of Grojband looks at each other, grinning with excitement. But the time for celebration would have to wait, as they start hearing a slow clap from across the room. Everyone scooted back, making a huge path available. Once the crowd was clear, Grojband saw who was slow clapping them. Carrie.

"Well, well..." Carrie says, walking up towards the stage, stopping in front of it a few feet away. "Nice job, Riffin, you just ruined our meeting with Austin Griffin at BOOM Studios."

Corey smirked down at her. "D'awww, did I wurt the wittle witch's weelings?" Corey asked in a babyish tone of voice, making everyone laugh.

"ENOUGH!" Konnie bellows, making everyone dead silent.

"Thank you, Konnie." Carrie says to her. She then turns back around and looks up at Corey. "You better watch you back, Riffin," She hissed. "You're sooo lucky that we're meeting Austin again tomorrow, otherwise, there'll be hell to pay!"

Corey quirked up an eyebrow. "If you're meeting him again tomorrow, then why are you threatening me?"

"Because we could've made it big tonight," Carrie explain. "And no, honey, it's not a threat...it's a _promise_."

"Why don't you be a good, little whore, and stand on the side of the street with your two lesbians and transvestite?!" Laney snapped.

"Hey!" Larry exclaims a little more whinier than angry, flushed red.

Everyone "OOOOOOOO'd" at Laney's comment, Grojband smirked, and The Newmans were flushed red with anger.

"Fine," Carrie growled. "If that's how you wanna play, then we will play that way! But know this, Riffin...I'm the queen of Revenge, and I can make your nightmares come to life in an everlasting fright! You've fucked with us tonight, Riffin, now we're gonna fuck _you_!"

"Sorry, I don't want to risk any STD's." Corey replied, staying calm and collected.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHH SNAP!" Kon exclaimed.

Everyone began laughing so loud, and Carrie growled angrily. "YOU JUST WAIT, RIFFIN!" She bellows, exiting the garage with her band. "YOU JUST WAIT AND SEE!" And with that, The Newmans dive away in their van.

Grojband may have the battle here, but they have yet to win the war.

* * *

**Feeewww! THIS was a long chapter for me to write! **

**WARNING: The next chapter is SMUT! Corey/Laney lemon! Don't read the next chapter if you don't like that!**

**Besides all of that, stay tuned for more later on! I really do hope that you're liking this story so far! :)**

**Until next time...**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	3. Rockin' Night

**WARNING: COREY AND LANEY SMUT! IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT, THEN DON'T EVEN READ OR REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thank you,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rockin' Night**

The party had finally ended, and it was now eleven thirty at night. All the guest either left drunk, still awake, tired, or even insane. Kin, Kon, and Laney helped Corey clean up the house before they went on their separate ways. Well, at least Kin and Kon did. Laney was too tired to even get home. Corey offered to drive her, but she didn't budge. Instead, she wanted to stay with Corey for the night. Corey didn't know why she didn't want to go home, that is, until he saw her winking a him. He grinned back at her. He _knew_ what she wanted: Laney wanted to finish what they've started earlier before their wild party, before Kin and Kon interrupted them by throwing the garage door wide open. Laney wanted to have sex with Corey.

After bidding the twins goodbye, Corey closed his front door. He turns around, having his back up against the door, and sighs, revealed that this crazy day was over. And it _was_ crazy. They went from high school graduates, to the best party animals on the block, to noticed band in a manor of one day. _One day_. It was crazy, but totally awesome all at the same time.

Mina walked down the stairs, seeing Corey at the front door. Corey looks up and sees Mina, with her car keys at hand.

"You going home?" Corey asked, stepping aside from the door.

Mina nods, now off the stairs. "Yeah, I need to get home and sleep. I've got some college stuff to finish in the morning; goodnight, Corey."

"Night," Corey says, opening the door for her.

Once Mina left the house, Corey closed the door. After locking the door, he felt arms wrap around his neck.

"Heeeyyy~" Came a soft voice, whispering into his ear.

Corey smirked and turned around, meeting eye-to-eye with his beautiful girlfriend. "Heeeyyy," He replied back, kissing her. "So, you're staying here tonight?"

"Maaaaaaayyyybeeeee," She teased, pecking his cheek. "We _were_ interrupted today, after all..."

Corey grinned and pulled her into a tender embrace. Laney squealed in surprise, followed by looking into Corey's eyes with a seductive look. Corey returned the same look as he touches noses with her, his hot breath hitting her face, making her blush. "Oh, that's right..." He smirked. "Now...where were we?" Corey then gasped in pleasure once he felt _someone's_ hand caress his groin.

"I know where," Laney smirked at his surprised actions. "Maybe we should take this upstairs..."

"I couldn't agree more, Lanes," Corey obliged.

Picking her up bridal style, Corey took them to his bedroom. He swiftly opened the door with his right hand and walked inside, still holding Laney, and shut the door with his right foot. He then turned around and locked it. After that was done, Corey turned his head to look back at the angle that he carried in his arms. To him, Laney was a pure goddess of rock and soul, and nothing will ever change that.

He gently places her on his bed, then getting on top of her. Corey begins to repeat his actions from earlier, and began to leave trails of sweet kisses from her lips, to her cheeks, and down to her neck.

"Coooooooooooooooorrrrrrreeee..." Laney moaned. She then yelped silently, feeling Corey biting onto her neck, leaving a hickey.

Corey retreated from Laney's neck and looked at her, asking, "Are you sure about this, Laney?"

"Yes, Core," Laney nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I haven't been so sure about anything in my entire life. I love you, Corey."

"I love you too, Lanes." Corey smiled.

Laney began to moan with pleasure as Corey begins to slowly roll his groin between her legs. She then reaches for his beanie, and tosses it off the bed. After that, Laney grabs ahold of Corey's T-Shirt, and takes it off of him. Corey stops and grins, taking his shirt from Laney's hand, and tosses it behind his back. Laney rubs her hands all over Corey's nicely-toned chest. Corey smirks down at her.

"Ah, like what you see?"

Laney looks up at him, smirking. "Yeah," She answers huskily.

Without warning, Corey takes Laney's top off, revealing only her in her bra. "I like what I see, too." Corey says, wrapping his arms around her thin waist, and then lowers his head, and starts to lick around her bare skin, making Laney shiver with pleasure.

Corey soon cups one of Laney's breasts with his hand, and sucks on the side, making her gasps.

"C-Corey...please..." She begs.

Doing as he's told, Corey un-dos Laney's bra, and tosses it to the side, revealing her bare breasts. Corey lowers his beautiful lover gently on the bed, so that she's resting her head upon his pillows. Corey then crawls on top of her, and begins to kiss Laney while gently rubbing one of her breasts with his hand, using his thumb to circle around her nipple.

Laney finally lets out her held-in gasps once Corey retrieves from her mouth, and begins to suck on her neck, leaving a hickie. Laney, not having time to prepare herself, lets out a loud moan as Corey now has his face in-between her breasts, motor boating her. Corey continues this for a little while longer, and then licks around her nipple, making her gasps once more.

"Core..." She breathes, making him stop. "It's your turn now."

Before Corey knew it, Laney, with all her might, shoves Corey backwards, and gets on top of him. Fiddling with his belt, Laney un-do's his pants, and pulls them down. A rather impressive tent is shown through Corey's black boxers. Laney grabs the helm of his boxers, and slowly pulls them down, then tosses them off the bed. Returning her gaze at Corey's penis, she gets wide-eyed. By now, Corey was fully erected, and in result of that, a nice, long, and hard 9-inched boner.

Corey grinned up at her. "Like it?"

Laney only nodded, reaching her hand out, but then hesitates. Corey notices this, and says, "Go on ahead, Lanes. You can do whatever you want."

That's all Laney needed to hear, as she slowly reaches down and wraps her hand around it. Corey's mouth drops open and gasps, shivering at the pleasure that he was receiving. It was true what they say: it really _does_ feel a lot different when someone else touches you. Not in a bad way, but in a very good way. By now, Corey didn't know what was better- kissing Laney, or getting touched by Laney. Either way, it was paradise.

Laney begins to slowly stroke Corey at first, earning deep breathes, grunt, and moans. Smirking, and knowing that she had him under her spell, began to pump him faster. She continues this for a while, until she stops, making him confused for a moment, before lowering her head, and taking Corey's whole cock into her mouth, making his mouth drop open, and his eyes went wide; he wasn't expecting _that_.

Corey threw his head back, moaning loudly. He then places his right hand on Laney's head, and pushes her head down, assisting her as she bobbled her head, giving him a blowjob. Corey rests his head with his left arm, and closes his eyes right with his mouth still opened. He curled his toes, and tensed his muscles a bit. It was happening...

Soon enough, Corey came into Laney's mouth, and she drank it all down, not leaving one drop behind. Corey, who was catching his breath, sat up, looking at her with pure amazement.

"Damn, Lanes..." Was all he could say.

Laney begins to strip herself of her own bottom clothing, and tosses them aside. She's now stark naked, and lays down, spreading her legs open. "Core...I'm ready."

"You sure?" Corey asked, crawling towards her.

Laney nods. "But can you at least prepare me first? This _is_ our first time, after all."

Corey nods, and begins licking his fingers. "Of course, Laney, anything to help." Corey then penetrates Laney's vaginal entrance with one wet finger, making her gasps. Eventually, Corey adds a second finger, and begins to scissor her. And finally, Corey adds his last wet finger, ending her preparation.

Finally, now that she was all prepared, Corey gets in-between her legs, and positions his thick cock at her entrance. Looking at her, Laney nods, and with that, Corey begins to slide it. He felt the resistance a little, along with her faithful gasps, and expected that. Waiting a moment, Corey begins to push more, and eventually got the head of his cock inside of her. Laney nearly screams, and was obviously in pain.

"Lanes? Laney?!" Corey began to panic, and starts to slid out, until Laney stops him with her hand.

"No, Core. Just give me a moment..." Laney says, trying to get use to his size.

Corey shook his head, looking down at her. "I can't do this, Lanes, not to you. I'm hurting you."

"It's natural," Laney defends. "Just...give me a minute."

Corey nods, trusting her.

Eventually, Laney gives Corey the okay to go, and Corey begins to slide more and more of him into her. Of course, he'd stopped every once in a while, just to make sure that his Laney was safe and okay. Finally, he was fully inside of her, and the two moan really loud. They were now one with each other, and it felt great.

"M-Move..." Laney breathed, gripping the sheets.

Corey does as he's told, and begins to slowly pull out, earning a hiss from Laney, and starts to slowly slide back into her. As this continues, Laney begins to feel less pain, and more pleasure. Eventually, Corey picks up his pace, pounding her into the bed harder and faster. Their grunts, moans, and screams of ecstasy filled the rooms.

Corey leans down, and kisses Laney tenderly on the lips. His sweat from his forehead cools Laney off more, as their bodies rub onto each other. Laney begs Corey to take her harder, which he obliges. Eventually, he begins to feel it again- that feeling that warns him that he's nearly spent. Laney feels it too.

"L-Lanes! I'm gonna-" Corey grunts.

"I-I know!" Laney says. "Me too!"

Corey continues, moaning louder. "T-Together!" He shouts.

Laney nods, and wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. She does the same with her arms, which wrap around his back. Corey leans back down, and takes her like an animal. With one last, hard, and final thrust, Corey cums inside of Laney. Both of their moans and screams nearly fill the whole house.

After pulling out his Laney, Corey lays down next to her. Laney is lying down on her side, her back facing her lover. Corey then wraps his arm around Laney, and pulls her close; her back touching his chest. They were snuggled under the covers, with Corey's arms wrapped around her. Corey then leans down and whispers, "Goodnight, Lanes. I love you." With that, he kisses her on the cheek, before resting his head on his pillow.

Laney sighs with a mix of happiness and tiredness.

"Goodnight, Core. I love you, too."

Soon after, the two were fast asleep, resting for their big day ahead of them in the morning.

* * *

**END of chapter 3!**

**I'm really liking how this story is turning out so far, what do you guys think? ****Please tell me what you guys think! I hope to update soon! :)**

**Well, I think that's about it then, sooo...**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	4. And So It Begins

**ATTENTION!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**PLEASE READ _Corney story: One Sided Love?_BY FANFICTION AUTHOR, _Lady Four_! It's very cool, romantic, and very dramatic! I highly recommend it! Trust me, you won't be sorry! ;)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, here's the new chapter!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: And So It Begins**

The sun shines through Corey's closed curtains, allowing a dim amount of light to hit the room. Articles of clothing was spread out on the floor (for obvious reasons), and two naked figures were asleep in the black-and-blue bed. Laney groans as she begins to stir, taking deep breaths. She smiled weakly as she feels Corey's gentle breathing tricking down her neck as his head was nuzzled against hers. His arm was wrapped around her protectively; they were still asleep on their side. Laney sighed with bliss, enjoying this little moment. She suddenly turns her attention over by Corey's digital clock- 9:00 AM.

Her eyes widen and turns her head, nudging Corey, attempting to wake her drowsy boyfriend up.

"Core," Laney hisses, nudging him again. "Core, get up. _Now_."

Corey groans as he opens his eyes. Feeling the resistance he expected, Corey closed his eyes once more, daring to go back to sleep. Laney groaned with annoyance and slaps his against the face, waking Corey up. Using his arm to support himself, Corey sits up in their position still groaning as he rubs his face.

"Good morning to you too, Lanes..." He quipped.

"I'm sorry, Core, but we've got to get ready. We have our interview with Austin Griffin in _an hour_." Laney says, getting up to collect her clothing. "I'm going to take a quick shower and re-do my makeup, after last night. By the time I get out of that bathroom, you better be out of that bed and ready to go, mister."

Corey rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself. Even though he hates being told what to do, Laney ordering him around in order to get ready for stuff on time was always something that he adored about her. It was sort of like a turn on spot- a very weird one at that.

So, just to make her happy and prevent his demise, Corey gives in, and gets up. He makes a big yawn and stretches his muscles before throwing on a simple black top with grey pajama pants. Corey then walks downstairs, where Katrina is seen making pancakes. Turning around, Katrina smiles, noticing Corey as he sits down.

"Good morning, Corey~!" She sings, placing a plate of pancakes in front of Corey as he sits down at the table. "I've made your favorite- blueberry! I wish you the best of luck in your interview!"

"Ah, so you've heard?" Corey asks as he begins stuffing his face with the pancakes.

Katrina nods. "Mhm! Kin called the house phone earlier, asking if you and Laney were awake and ready to go. I asked where you guys were going, and so, he explained. Oh, Corey, I'm so excited for you! My little brother- following his dreams!"

Corey smiles up at her. "Thanks, sis."

"It's no problem," She replies gracefully. "Well, I'm going to go over to Mina's now. She and I are suppose tom catch a movie- a double date with me, Nick, her, and Marco. Good luck, Core!" She shouts, walking through the back door in the kitchen.

Corey turns to see Laney walking into the kitchen, dressed in her usual outfit. He lifts an eyebrow with confusion. "I thought you were showering and applying makeup."

"You'd be surprise just by how fast I shower and apply makeup," She says, replying to his comment. "Core, if I were you, _I'd_ shower right now."

Corey, done with his blueberry pancakes, nods and gets up. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, Corey rushes upstairs, where he gets out his usual attire of clothing and hits the shower. After words, he puts on his usual beanie, and texts Kin, who assures him that he and Kon will be on there in a minute. Corey and Laney waits for the twins outside, and eventually, they arrive in the band's van.

"Alright," Kon says, rolling down the van's window; he flashes a grin. "let's do this!"

* * *

**_~WICKED COOL TRANSISTION!~_**

* * *

Grojband enters Austin Griffin's office, spotting Austin himself, sitting behind his desk. However, sitting on one of the sofas, is The Newmans. Grojband stops dead in their tracks, just as shocked to see The Newmans here as they're shocked to see Grojband here.

"Oh no, not _you_!" Larry complains.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Konnie exclaims.

Carrie turns her head over towards Austin, glaring at him as she uses her thumb to point towards Grojband over her shoulder. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"What the hell are _they_ doing here?" Corey demands.

Austin smirks; he says in response, "The answer to _all_ of your questions shall be answered- right now. Grojband, please, have a seat from across The Newmans."

Corey leads his band, and sits in the sofa across from The Newmans. This all didn't make _any_ sense to them whatsoever. From what both bands were told, _they_ were suppose to meet Austin here, _not_ both bands meet here! Stephanie enters the room, closing the door behind her. She apologizes for her late arrival, but Austin dismisses the arrival, and has Stephanie stand next to him by his desk, holding a clip board at hand. Austin then folds his hands together, taking in a deep breath through his nose, and then lets it out through his mouth. He grins widely at both bands, who look directly at him, awaiting for an explanation.

"I suppose your wondering _why_ I'm arranged for _both_ bands to arrive at the exact time?" Austin rhetorically asked.

"We're waiting..." Carrie says in response, still glaring at Austin.

Austin sighs. "Right. Um...So...As you may not know, I've arranged for both bands to arrive here at the same time, because I love _both_ of your bands."

"WHAT?!" Both Corey and Carrie exclaim, standing up.

"Please sit," Stephanie instructs.

Doing as they're told (even though they don't like it), Corey and Carrie sit back down again.

"Thank you, Stephanie." Austin comments. "Now, as I was saying...I've been searching for two fantastic bands, and you guys fit the pill. Grojband and The Newmans- gender opposite rival bands- I'm eating it up, and shitting out genius!"

"Ew," Laney comments, grossed out.

"_That_ genius that I speak of...is a challenge." Austin continues. "I'm sure you're familiar with my challenge that I hold every five years- _The Battle of the Bands_?"

Corey grins; he says, "What band hasen't?"

"It's, like, the most _totally awesome_ challenge _ever_!" Kon exclaims.

Austin grins. "I'm glade you mates are familiar with it, because I've decided that Grojband and The Newmans will be competing against one another!"

Both bands beam with excitement. So this was what Austin wanted to talk about. This is why their rival bands arrived at the exact same time; this was Austin's plan all along.

"However, there's a change in this year's competition." Stephanie claims.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Laney asks.

"This competition has become more famous each and every year it's done," Austin says. "So this year, I thought it would be fitting to do something huge..._The Battle of the Bands_...is going on a world tour!"

Both bands gasps.

"Whoa, so you're saying we're going to be traveling across the globe?" Kim asks, putting the pieces together.

Stephanie nods. "Mhm! And the rules are simple: each band will be traveling to five different locations around the globe- London, Japan, Paris, Australia, and finally, Hollywood. Each performance will be judged on how well you've done- you're be pointed with one star out of five. If one of the bands reaches all five stars by Hollywood, then that band wins a contract."

"Sounds easy enough," Carrie says with a smirk. "Grojband couldn't possibly win this competition. They're horrible."

"Dis the band again, and I'm going to take my boot _AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS_!" Laney explodes.

Corey places a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder to get her calm and sit right back down. Austin turns to face Carrie with a stern look.

"Need I remind you that this contest is a friendly competition? Also, Grojband is just as good of a band as _your_ band is, Carrie, so I'd recommend that you watch it."

Carrie sighs and rolls her eyes, crossing her legs and arms. "Whatever," She mumbles.

"So, do you guys have a deal?" Stephanie asks.

Corey and Carrie turns to each of their own band mates, who encourage their leader to make a stand. Corey and Carrie then turn to look at Austin, and nod. Austin grins and clap his hands together, showing that he's excited about this.

"Excellent! Very excellent indeed!" He then turns to Stephanie. "Stephanie, write this down: make reservations in our destinations right away. Oh, and get our two bands their own custom jet and bus ready- the jet for traveling across the glob, and the bus for traveling _in_ our destination. We'll discuss more of this later today,"

Stephanie nods. "Right sir, right away!"

After Stephanie exits the room, Austin grins at both bands. "I want both bands to meet me at the airport runway two weeks from now- June first, which is a Friday, at ten o'clock sharp. That'll give you all enough time to pack your bags, your instruments, tell your friends and family, and so forth. See you all in two weeks; now go, please."

Both bands leave the room, and out in the hallway, they glare at each other.

"You better watch your back, _Newmans_." Corey threatens, motioning over towards Carrie. "Grojband has a hell-lot more of fans then _you_ do. We're going to prove victorious."

"We'll see about _this_, Riffin." Carrie response. "Our music is just as good as yours, but we _can_ upgrade it."

Corey rolls his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Now, if you excuse us, we're going to go back to my garage to start writing songs."

As Grojband leaves, Konnie taps Carrie's shoulder. Carrie turns around to look up at her drum player.

"What are we going to do, Carrie?" Konnie panics. "You've seen them last night- they're perfect! And Austin didn't even bother to pay more attention to us last night!"

"Well, we're just going to have to do something about that, now aren't we?" Carrie replies with a wicked grin. "I can think of a few ways to screw Grojband over..."

Larry furrows his brow with curiosity. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like _this_," Carrie says, scrolling through her contacts on her phone. After choosing a contact number, she holds the phone up into her ear. "Hey, sis! How's college so far? Oh? Oh, awesome! Look, Mina, could I trouble you by asking to meet me and my band in _our_ garage tonight? Thanks, see ya soon, sis!"

Konnie goes wide-eyed. "You're not going to..."

"Ooooh yes, she is." Larry states, grinning at her.

"We _need_ someone who'll show no mercy. And Trina's the perfect ally." Carrie claims.

Kim retorts, "Um, Carrie...her name's Katrina now."

"Oh no, Kim..." Carrie grins villainously. "Not for long..."

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnn! Guess what Carrie's gonna doooooo... ;D**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter, guys! If you've like it, then please leave a review, telling me what you think! Or, if you just like this whole story in general, then please follow, favorite, and so forth! :)**

**More is on the way, I guarantee it! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	5. Heeerrreee's Bitchy!

**Chapter 5: Heeerrreee's Bitchy!**

Corey and his band is currently sitting down on the couch, flushed with embarrassment as their parents celebrate in front of them. One moment, Grojband was writing songs for the world your contest, and at the next, they're sitting in front of they're families, in the Riffin living room, watching as their parents awe over their accomplishment. Mrs. Riffin had updated her Facebook statues and received over fifty likes in at least one hour. It was amazing. How'd they find out, you ask? Well, apparently, Corey's "brilliant" mind had forgotten to take the hint that he was friends _with_ his parents on Facebook. After seeing her son's recent statues update, she immediately came home with her husband, interrupted them from writing their new songs, and called the rest of the band's parents over for celebration.

"Mooooooom," Corey groaned with annoyance. "Could you _please_ stop?"

Mrs. Riffin quirks up an eyebrow. "What? I'm simply happy for you."

"I know, and thanks." Corey says with a tender grin, standing up finally. "It's cool that you're supporting us, but do you _really_ need to throw a celebration party before we go?"

"And what's wrong with that?" Mrs. Riffin wonders, feeling a little hurt.

Laney quickly stands up and takes Corey's hand, looking at his mother with a reassuring look. "It's got _nothing_ to do with you, Mrs. Riffin-"

"Alisa!" Mrs. Riffin jabbed in sweetly. "I'm pretty sure we've been through this when you started dating my son, Lanes. You're like family now, since you've been together _this_ long."

Both Corey and Laney blush; Laney continues on. "Riiiight. Look, it's got _nothing_ to do with you, ma'am, it's just that...doesn't a party fit more for _if_ we win this thing? Isn't it technically bad luck to throw a party in honor of us before the real deal?"

"She may have a point, dear..." Mr. Riffin says, agreeing with her.

Mrs. Riffin sighs, "I suppose. Oh, but Corey, we're just so excited! And the best part is..."

"We've looked up the locations online, and we'll be coming to watch the final concert _live_ in Hollywood!" Mrs. Penn exclaims with excitement, interrupting Mrs. Riffin.

All of Grojband beams up with surprise.

"Wow, really? Awesome!" Laney comments.

Corey nods with agreement. "Totally! We're thrilled to know that you all will be watching it live."

"We _would_ see the _other_ concerts live, buuuuuuut it's a bit too much for us; sorry." Mr. Kujira says, showing an apologetic expression on his face.

"No biggie, Dad," Kin assures. "We're just happy to know that you guys will be watching us on TV and see the final concert live."

Mrs. Kujira turns to look over at Corey. "How long _is_ this tour, exactly?"

Corey whips out his cell phone and scrolls through his text from Austin. "We leave two weeks from today- on the first of June, at ten o'clock in the morning. Once we arrive at London, we'll spend the day there- a free day. The following day is our preparations day, which will last through-out the last of the month, leading up to the first concert at night, which will start on the first week of the following month. After that, then the rest of the month is yours in that destination, until it's time to move on to our next destination. Each concert will consist of ten songs- five each from each band. After If we keep this schedule up quite nicely, we should make it to Hollywood for our final concert by February 9th..." Corey looks up the adults, furrowing his brow. "Nine months...this whole thing is going to last for nine months."

"Whoa..." Kon says, surprised.

The parents look at their children with solemn expressions, as if they were both upset and happy at the same time. Mrs. Riffin clears her throat before saying, "That's a bit of a surprise, yes, but it's natural for bands. These world tours take months, you know? So...I say go for it."

Corey furrows his brow with concern as he sees his mother getting upset.

"Mom," He says, getting back up and walks to her side. "there's no need to worry. You'll see us again once we get to Hollywood, remember?"

"I know, it's just..." Mrs. Riffin sighs and looks at her son. "Just promise me that you'll call?"

Corey smiles reassuringly. "I will, don't worry."

* * *

**_~ALWAYS CALL YOUR MOM!~_**

* * *

The garage door opens, revealing The Newmans inside, chilling on the couch. Carrie looks up from her phone, seeing Mina and Katrina. Grinning, she stands up and walks over towards the small duo, and hugs Mina.

"It's great to see you! I've got some news: The Newmans are going on a world tour!"

Mina and Katrina grins, happy for Carrie and her band.

"Wow! That's awesome, Carrie!" Mina exclaims.

Carrie smiles at her sister. Turning around, she looks over at Larry, and nods her head at him. Nodding back in return, Larry begins walking towards the door leading into the house. "Hey, Mina, could you help me with making milkshakes for celebration? I can't seem to work this blender..."

"Yeah, coming!" Mina calls out, following the sound of Larry's voice.

Katrina is then lead over towards the couch with Kim, who sits down with her, chatting. Konnie taps on Carrie's shoulder and whispers, "How are we gonna make her Trina again?"

Carrie whispers back over her shoulder, "If a hit in the head caused her to go all nice on us, then surly another hit aside the head will do the trick. You got your big purse with you?"

"Check," Konnie say, holding it up.

"Perfect," Carrie says with a smirk, observing the big, grey purse. "now, over by the shelves next to our stage is a bowling ball. Stuff it in the purse, walk by Trina, and pretend to slip and fall, hitting her aside the head during the process, okay?"

Konnie nods. "Okay," She says, walking over to get the ball.

Carrie grins, feeling her plan's succession nearing. She then walks over towards the couch, and sits on the arm rest. Kim walks over by Carrie's side and sits down on the coffee table; both girls smile at Katrina, while Konnie is stuffing her bag with the bowling ball.

"How are you today, Katrina?" Carrie asks with a loving smile.

"I'm doing wonderful today, thanks." Katrina replies with a friendly smile back.

Kim fixes her glasses before asking, "And interesting classes you're taking in college?"

"Learning how to be a layer, and I'm also on the cheers squad for our school's sports' teams."

"Interesting indeed..." Carrie looks at Konnie through the corner of her eye, seeing Konnie finally walking over towards the couch. She then looks back at Katrina, grinning. "You know, I must ask...do you know how long you've been gone? Do you wish to know everything that's happened over these pass years..._Trina_?"

Katrina furrows her brow. "It's not_ Trina_, Carrie. It's _Katrina_."

"Oh no," Carrie says.

_**BLAM!**_

Katrina falls off the couch after being hit aside the head by Konnie's bowling ball filled purse. Mina quickly runs into the room, out of breath. She sees Katrina knocked out onto the ground, with a big bruise and blood stains everywhere. Konnie quickly hides her purse, and pretends to look scared for life.

"What happened?!" Mina screams, rushing towards her friend's side.

"We don't know, she just...getting up from the couch, and fell as she slipped." Carrie lied.

Larry runs into the room, watching at the scene in front of him. He then walks over towards Carrie's side, whispering into her ear, "Did it work?"

Before she could respond, a groan came from Katrina. Kim and Konnie walks back over towards Carrie's side, who smirks with victory. "Yes," She breathed in response. "It did."

Mina stays by her friend's side as Katrina sits up, rubbing her head, stirring with pain.

"Oh my god!" Mina cries out. "I'll get you an ice pack and a first aid kit, Katrina, just don't move!"

However, as Mina quickly stands up and runs towards the first aid kit, she hears, "What the hell are you, like, blabbering about, _Mina_?!"

Mina freezes in her spot, hearing that one voice that scared her for life. It wasn't gentle and calm anymore, it was now demanding and ruthless.

"How many time must I say it: I'm _not_ Katrina..." The pink-haired girl finally stands up, and turns around, glaring at her. "It's _Trina_!"

Carrie grins and asks, "Trina! It's so good to see you..."

"What happened?!" Trina demands, turning around to face The Newmans. "How long was I..."

"Four years, give n take." Kim claims. "You had an accident on your brother's fourteenth birthday."

Trina shoots them all a look of confusion. Carrie notices this and slowly approaches her, taking her hand, and leading her to the couch, where she lays her down. Placing a blanket over her, Carrie says, "You should lay down, Trina. I'll tell you _everything_ leading up to this very moment."

Trina looks at her seriously, saying in a demanding tone, "Tell me..._now_."

"Gladly," Carrie smirked. "Now, Once Upon a Time..."

Hell just broke loose.

* * *

**This _WAS_ going to be in the last chapter, but it was decided that this should be in it's own chapter. **

**Chapter six will be longer, I promise. Sorry for this short installment in this story. But hey, at least you've got to read Trina getting hit aside the head! :) muahahaha!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	6. Band Rivals - Round 1

**Chapter 6: Band Rivals - Round 1**

Today, it's Grojband's last day in Peaceville. Tomorrow, they begin their journey on the world tour. Corey, after just remembering what tomorrow was, called Kin and Kon, letting them know that they'll go the Peaceville mall, and do some last minute shopping. Laney, on the other hand, didn't get a phone call, because she was currently with Corey...in his room.

Everyone was out of the house today, and Corey and Laney had the whole place to themselves. In Corey's bedroom, heavy panting could be heard. And on Corey's bed, Corey is laying down as his hands are placed on Laney's hips. The bed rocks as Laney rides her boyfriend like a bull. "Oh yes, Core!" She moaned.

Suddenly, Corey's cell phone goes off on his nightstand. Corey stops and turns and grab his cellphone; Kin is calling him. Answering his phone, Corey listens to hat Kin has to say. After agreeing with Kin, he hangs up and phone and looks up at Laney.

"Sorry babe, we need to go to the mall now." Corey says, getting her off him.

Laney groaned with annoyance. "I don't feel like it..."

Corey raised an eyebrow at her as he got his cloths back on. "What? I though you like the mall. You go to Hot Topic every time; you can find something you like today."

Thinking about his persuasion, Laney nods with agreement, and starts getting dressed herself. Corey watched as she leaves the room after slipping on her top. It was strange. Two weeks ago, she was her normal self, but now, it was like she was somebody else. Every time Corey suggest that they go somewhere out of either of their homes, Laney moans and complains until Corey says the right thing that'll get her to go.

Laney sighs, frowning as she leaves her boyfriend's room. She, too, noticed these strange mood swings. It was strange for her- Laney didn't know what to do. She's been starting to crave food- _lots_ of it; even the weird cravings. She's also been having some morning sicknesses, even at night sometimes, too. Corey offered to take her to see a doctor plenty of times, but each time, Laney rejects, claiming that it was just a simple flu or cold of some sorts. Either way, Corey still showed concern. Laney couldn't take it anymore. She vowed to herself that once they get to the mall, she'll have to find some things to help her better, and fast. They're big concert was in a few days, and Laney didn't want to mess it up for their band.

Eventually, Corey and Laney walk outside, where Kon is in the driver's seat, and Kin is sitting in the front passenger seat. As Corey opens the van's slide door, Laney gives him a quick peck on the cheek before getting inside, and sits on one of the bench seats against the wall. After Corey gets in, shuts the door, and sits next to Laney, Kon steps on it, getting them to the mall.

"What took you guys?" Kin asked, turning his head.

Both blush- neither knew what to say.

"Nothing," Laney answers quickly. "Just helping Core getting our songs in order."

Making sure he was going along with it, Laney gently elbows Corey in the shoulder. He winces in pain for a moment, but after getting "the look" from her, he nods in agreement.

"Y-Yeah! Totally! That totally happened..." He flashes a nervous grin at Kin. The genius furrows his brow at them, trying to figure out if it was the truth. He then shrugs and turns back around. Corey then gives Laney his own look, whispering, "Was that _really_ necessary, Lanes?"

Laney lifts an eyebrow at him and crosses her arms. "Unless you wanted them to know what we were _really_ up to, then yes, it was."

Corey's look wore off, now looking at his girlfriend with a soft glance. "Huh...I guess you're right."

"Aren't I most of the time?" Laney replies, grinning.

Corey chuckles before kissing her tenderly.

* * *

**_~LANES IS ALWAYS RIGHT!~_**

* * *

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon walked into the mall, and stops by the fountain. Corey looks back at his band members, pointing one hand over his shoulder with his thumb. "I'm going to go check out the music store, and pick out some sweet new CD's for our trip."

"While you're doing that, I'm going to do some Hot Topic shopping, and then look for something for me at the pharmacy." Laney says.

Kin and Kon eyes each other, then over at Corey. "Kon and I are going to just chill around; we might even go to a couple stores along the way."

Corey nods at his band mates. "Remember: we all must meet here in five hours. After that, we need to-"

"Oh fuck no!" Laney exclaims angrily, glaring out into the distance.

"Hey, Riffin!"

Grojband stands next to each other as they watch their rivals approach them; The Newmans. Carrie locks her hips, curling her lips into a smirk, Carrie wipes her bans out of her face, not once removing her eye contact from their rival band.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing here?" Corey asks bitterly, wrapping an arm around Laney.

"Oh, not much..." Carrie replied. "Kim and Konnie wanted to go clothes shopping before the big concert, so Larry and I decided to just tag along and enjoy the mall before our big break. Speaking of, you're not scared of the world tour...are you, Riffin?"

Corey scuffs, rolling his eyes, "Me- _scared_? As if, Beff!"

"That's right!" Laney defended; nodding with agreement. "Core's got more guts that any of you!"

"Yeah!" Kin butted in. "Corey's going to lead us to victory!"

Corey nodded, grinning at his friends. "Damn straight, fellas!"

They laugh and high-five. Carrie fake yawns, followed by a snore. "Booooooorrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnng determination, you guys."

"Yeah!" Konnie says, snorting.

"Most cliché determination _ever_!" Kim retorts.

Larry laughed, "Yeah! Nice one, Kim!"

Corey glares over at Larry. He was a lot worst than Carrie could be- and that's saying a lot. Not only was he a punk, but he was also a bit of a pervert. Most of the songs The Newmans sing are written by Larry- when he's doing the band a solo. Every time he does a solo, the song is pretty much about sex and drugs. It discussed Corey just by thinking about it. Also, one time, when Corey and Laney were fifteen, Larry tried to have his way with Laney (this was before him and Carrie), and Corey had to beat him down after finding his helpless girlfriend getting pinned against the wall behind the burger place in town.

Suddenly, Kate and Allie appear. The two girls quickly get to Grojband's side. They're holding two shopping bags in each hand, which pointed out that they were shopping.

"Hey Grojband!" The girls squealed.

"Hey girls," Corey says gently, looking at them. Then he glares back at Carrie. "We _do_ have the guts to preform on this world tour, Carrie! At the end of this battle, _we_ will be the ones with that contract, and not _you_!"

Carrie smirked. "We'll see about that..."

"Carrie!" Yelled a male's voice.

Everyone turns to see two males (about Kate and Allie's age) approach them. The boy on the left looked like a male version of Kate, and the boy on the right resembled a male version of Allie. Kate and Allie gasps, taken by surprise that The Newmans have their _own_ super-fans, too. Even Grojband was surprised by this.

"Sup, boys?" Carrie rhetorically asked. She then grins at Corey, motioning to the boys. "_These_ are _our_ super-fans, Keith and Adam. _They're_ coming with us on the tour."

"Well so are Kate and Allie!" Corey remarked.

Allie lifted an eyebrow. "We are?"

"Yes! You _are_!" Laney hisses at them.

"Well then," Carrie smirks. "I _would_ stay around to insult you for the next five hours, but we've got stuff to do, so if you excuse us, we'll bid you all so long, losers."

Laney growls as she watches the group walk away from them. "Oh, well a good fuck to you, too, Newmans!" She then turns to Corey. "I hate them so much."

"We all do," Corey claims. "Alright, guys. If you encounter any of those Newmans, then you should all know what to do..."

"Agreed." Kin says.

"Great," Corey says, smirking. "Now, let's go. Meet you here in five hours."

* * *

**_~FIVE MORE HOURS TOOOO GO!~_**

* * *

Laney sighs with satisfaction as she walks out of Hot Topic. She'd bought a bunch of cool tops, skirts, and jeans. She even bought a bunch of cool jewelry and morbid-themed accessories. Walking out of the store, Laney spots a pharmacy a few stores down the hall. The more Laney thought about it, the more she felt like she needed to go look around. She _did_ promise Corey that she'll go, after all, for his sake.

Laney walks into the pharmacy, and goes into the medicine aisle, looking for the right pill to take. She went through almost everything there, and neither of which seemed to fit the bill for what she had. Suddenly, Laney stops as she spots something that brought goosebumps to her skin. Pregnancy Tests. The morning sickness, the strange desire for food cravings, and the weird mood swings. Could it be possible that...? No, she couldn't!

"No," Laney says, trying to think around it. "I'm not pregnant. I'm not!"

She then turns around, about to leave. However, something makes Laney stop to think it through. She slowly turns her head around, looking at the boxes carefully. After re-thinking it, she walks back over to the tests and nervously picks up a box. In fact, she buys five boxes, just to be safe. The tests could be wrong sometimes, so just to make sure, she had to buy more than one.

Laney buys the pregnancy tests and leaves the store. However, once she leaves the store, she bumps into Larry. Both gasps in surprise. Laney glares at him, but Larry smirks, crossing his arms.

"Hey there, Laney."

"Oh, hi, Larry..." Laney replies bitterly. She tries to walk around him, but he gets in her way. She sighs and tries to get around him once more, but again, he blocks her path. Laney glares up at him. "Do you mind?! If you don't get out of my way ten seconds, I'm going to kick you where it hurts!"

Larry rolls his eyes, holding back a chuckle. "Relax, babe, I just want to talk."

"Excuse me?" Laney asked sternly, lifting an eyebrow. "One, don't you _ever_ call me 'babe' again; only Corey calls me that, got it?! And two, I don't give two shits about what you have to say to me, so beat it. Oh, and by the way, it's been ten seconds."

Before Larry knew it, Laney kicked him in the crotch, making him hold onto himself, holding back his yelp of pain. Laney smirks, but her smile fades away once she notices one of the her pregnancy tests had fallen onto the floor. Larry, ignore the pain, sees the pregnancy test and pick it up, examining it.

"What the-?" Laney quickly snatches it away before he could finish.

"It's none of your business!" Laney exclaims, shoving it back into her bag.

Larry gives her a confused look before going wide-eyed, getting the idea. He smirks at her. "My, my, Laney...Corey knocked you up, I see..."

"No he didn't!" Laney defends. "It's...for a friend."

"Mhm," Larry says, not buying it. "Sure, whatever you say, Lanes. But I _know_ for a fact that test _had_ to be for you. I mean, c'mon, look at you!" He observes her pale features. "You look so pale! Well, paler than usual, anyway. Been feeling sick, lately?"

Laney bit her lip, getting angry at him. She calms down by taking a deep breath. "Maybe I've been feeling a little ill lately, Larry, but it's no big deal."

"Yeah, it's called getting preggers!"

"No, it's called catching the flu. We humans get it!" Laney claims, trying to stay calm and collected.

Larry rolls his eyes. "Suuuuuurrrre,"

Laney sighed angrily and looks at her phone's clock. "Look, Larry, I'd hate to leave now, and not insult you. But let me just put it this way: you're a sad, sad, piece of shit, and I'm _leaving_. Already waited an hour of speaking to you, anyway. So bye!"

Larry smirked as he watches her stroll down the mall. "Hey, take good care of that baby bump, Lanes! Don't want it hitting anyone on the way out!"

Laney turns around and lands on top of him, beating him to a pulp. Everyone in the mall watches with shock, and quickly gets out of their way. A couple of mall cops arrive at the scene, and handcuffs them both, followed by taking them away. Laney screams with rage, while Larry moans with pain.

* * *

_**~HOLY F***, THAT'S AWESOME!~**_

* * *

Corey is looking through some of the CD's in the local music store. He's got four CD's in his hand, and is hoping to find one more. He looks over at the clock- 2:05 PM. Good, he has enough time to browse some more. However, as he's looking through some of the music, he spots a female looking through the shelves on the other side of him. Looking through the hole after picking up a CD, he sees Carrie.

Carrie jumps up with surprise and stands back up to her normal height level, crossing her arms as she grins at Corey.

"Oh, hey there, Riffin. Enjoying your time here?"

"What's it to you?" Corey asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, just making sure you're enjoying your time here. You're not going to be able to show your face around this town in public again once you _loose_ the competition!"

Corey glares at her. "Now you see here, Carrie! My band is _far_ way superior than _your_ band! Exactly how many gigs have Grojband preformed instead of The Newmans? Oh, that's right...MORE!"

"Oh, shut it!" Carrie snapped. "Point is- I hope you're ready for an epic fail Riffin."

"Bring it," Corey dares, walking up to the cashier to pay for the CD's. Carrie follows him; she places her hands on her hips.

Carrie wipes her bans out of her face, smacking on some bubble gum. "Oh, I will, Riffin. As long as you can put up a fight, too. Otherwise, winning this thing won't be as satisfying."

The two walk out of the store. Corey turns to her. "Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around?"

"Hmm, you're right, Riffin, I do." With that, she turns and walks away.

Corey walks the opposite direction, but soon stops and turns around. "Hey, Carrie!" He shouts. Once she turns around, he gives her the middle finger.

Smirking, Carrie asks in response, "When and where?" Before laughing as she proceeds leaving.

Corey stands there with shock. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts himself up and glares at her, watching her walk away. He growls loudly with rage and storms off, putting one hand in his pocket as he carries his bag with the other. He mumbles some dark stuff as he continues to walk the mall.

* * *

**_~THAT WAS A TOTAL BURN!~_**

* * *

Kin and Kon are eating a pizza at the mall's food court. Approaching them is Kim and Konnie, who sits down next to their table, having a pizza of their own. The four turn and glare at each other.

"What do _you_ want?" Kon asks, annoyed.

Kim lifts an eyebrow at them. "What the hell are you talking about? We just came here to eat! Konnie here is starving!"

"Yeah, but couldn't you guys go sit somewhere else?" Kin retorts. "I mean, c'mon, you guys _hate_ us!"

"I don't like their tones, sis!" Konnie exclaims.

Kim nods with agreement. "Me too, I hate it."

"Listen you," Kin says, standing up. "We don't care what you guys think. Just go somewhere else, will ya? We were here first."

"Oh, how cute!" Kim laughs, standing up, glaring at Kin. "Kujira here thinks he's the boss of us."

Konnie snorts, "Does that make him our daddy, and us his wittle girls?"

The two girls laugh and high-five each other. Kim then smirks as she draws her attention back on Kin. "Look, Kin, I'll make you a deal...leave now, and I'll make this easy for you."

Kim rolls his eyes, his arms crossed. "Pfft! As if! I'm not afraid of _you_, Kim! Not in a million years!"

Konnie stands up, towering over him. Kin gulps, "But I _am_ afraid of _you_!"

"I'm not!" Kon says, standing up, getting face-to-face with Konnie, glaring at her. He hisses, "Back off my brother, before things get nasty, _Newman_!"

"_You_ back off, _Grojband_!" Konnie hisses back.

Kin and Kim are getting face-to-face with each other. "We just want to sit here and enjoy our lunch!" Kin snarls at her.

"So do _we_!" Kim exclaims, motioning her hand towards Konnie, before retreating her hand back into a clenched fist. "Why don't _you_ move, and be a gentleman for once?!"

"I have a better idea- how about _YOU_ move!" Kin yells in her face.

Konnie ferociously grabs Kon, and shoves him on top of Kin, making their table flip, and the pizza lands on the two brothers. Kim and Konnie laugh while pointing at them, takes out their phones, and snaps pictures.

"Come on, Konnie. They're right. We _should_ move," Kim chuckles before picking up their tray, walking elsewhere.

"Yeah," Konnie agrees, following. "Bye-bye, booooys~!"

Kin and Kon groan.

"This sucks..." Kin grumbles.

"Yeah..." Kon sighed. He takes a slice of pizza off his face and shoves it into his mouth. "But this pizza is so damn tasty!"

* * *

**_~PIZZA'S SO DAMN TASTY!~_**

* * *

Kate and Allie giggles as they walk through the mall together, and eventually sits on the edge of the water fountain in the center.

"Okay, okay, so, now that they're older, do you think that Corey wiiiiiillll..." Kate hinted.

Allie gasped. "No way! You think he might actually ask her _that_?!"

"It's possible." Kate claims.

"What about Kin and Kon?" Allie asked. "You think we have a shot with them?"

Kate furrowed her brow. "Umm, Allie? They're nineteen, and we're only fourteen."

"So?" Allie asked.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Soooooo...they're practically adults, and we're still teens, so that's kind of pedoish..."

Keith and Adam walk up to the fountain and sits down next to them. The two girls make eye contact with them, then look back at each other. Kate and Allie then grins, and Allie fake coughs, "Grojband is better!"

Picking this up, Adam lifts an eyebrow at them. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Allie smirked. "Grojband is waaaaaaaay more better than _The Newmans_!"

"Um, bitch, no." Keith defends. "The Newmans _are_ victorious, and Grojband is _not_."

"That can easily be proven at the competition!" Kate exclaims. "Grojband's victory will be proven!"

Keith and Adam snorts with laughter. The two boys grin at them. "We'll see about that, girls..." Keith says, walking away with Adam.

Kate and Allie sigh with relief, glade that they're gone. Suddenly, Corey approaches them, and he asks, "Where's the others? I just got my ass handed to me by Carrie Beff!"

"We're right here, Core..." Kin and Kon moan as they approach them. They're covered in pizza still.

Corey, Kate, and Allie make disgusted faces. "What happened to you guys?" Kate asked, observing them.

"Kim and Konnie- _that's_ what happened..." Kon sighed. "Those girls sure know some moves."

A mall cop approaches them and tapes Corey on the shoulder. Corey turns around, looking at the cop nervously. "Um...yes, officer?"

"Are you Corey Riffin?" He asked. Corey nods nervously. "Follow me," He says, walking away.

Corey and the others begin to follow him.

They've walked through the mall, and, eventually, reached the mall jail. The group gasped once they see Laney and Larry in a jail cell together. "Laney?!" Corey asked with shock.

"Hey, Core..." Laney sighed.

The Newmans walk into the room as well, and gasps once they see Larry in the jail cell. "What the hell is going on?!" Carrie demands.

Laney glares at her. "You're bassist got me thrown in mall jail!"

Corey glares over at Larry. "Really?"

"Nah-uh!" Larry argues. "_Your_ bassist got _me_ thrown in mall jail!"

"Enough, both of you!" The cop snaps at them. "It was both of them," He says calmly to Corey. "They were rough-housing in front of the pharmacy."

"Because he said-!" Laney quickly shut herself up, not wanting to get into detail on their conversation.

Corey furrows his brow. "What is it, Lanes? What exactly did Larry say to you that made you snap?"

Laney sighed. "It's nothing, Core..."

The cop approaches the cell door and un-locks it, allowing them to go free.

"I'm going to let you all off the hook for now. But if I _ever_ catch you causing trouble here again, then I'll have you stay here for the night." The cop threatened, making them nod; understanding. "Good. Now, get the hell outta here, before I change my mind!"

Both bands exit the mall. Both glaring at each other. Finally, Carrie spoke up. "We're not finished here, Riffin!"

"You're right," Corey agreed. "we're not. See you tomorrow, at the airport..."

The Newmans, without saying another word, turn around, and leave, along with Keith and Adam. Grojband sigh and return to their van. Kon offered to take Kate and Allie home, but the denied the offer, claiming they could just walk home, like how they did already. Nodding, Kon starts the van, and drives them back to Corey's house. Corey looks down at Laney' who's head is resting on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He observes her shopping bags, smiling at the funny fact that his Lanes would do a lot of shopping. He lets out a yawn and wraps his arm around her, pulling her close.

"We should probably get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Corey says to Kin and Kon.

"Yeah," Kin agrees.

Laney sighs as she tries to nod off on her boyfriend's shoulder. Still, the thought of what happened at the mall worried her. Could she be pregnant?

Once Laney was dropped off at home, she places her bags in her bedroom, right next to her suitcase, which was ready to go for tomorrow. She then takes out one of the pregnancy tests out of the pharmacy bag, and goes into the bathroom. She bought five tests, so she'll have to take all five of them to make sure. After taking the first test, she waited, then looked at the test. Negative. Laney took her second test, and the result: negative. She then took the third test, the fourth test, and even the fifth test. Once again, the results was negative.

Laney sighed with relief. It's not that she didn't want to have a child, it's just have having one now would be hell for them while on this tour. Crawling into bed, Laney gets comfy, and closes her eyes, allowing sleep to over-power her.

But one thing still got onto her. If all the test results where negative, then what's with all her morning sicknesses? Her food cravings? And her mood swings?

"Guess I'm going through a phase..." Laney yawned, before drifting into sleep.

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 6 is complete! **

**Sorry if it kinda sucked. I went through a bit of a block for this chapter...sorry... :/**

**Anyway, I'm going to go on a weekly hiatus before I return for more to this story! Can't wait to read your feedback! :)**

**And WHAT'S with Laney? ;) *wink-wink, nudge-nudge***

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	7. London

**Chapter 7: London**

Kin and Kon waiting at the band's van. Kin had just finished putting the rest of their things in the trunk, and Kon was waiting patiently behind the wheel. In front of the Riffin household, Corey stood in front of his parents, watching their expressions. His father seemed to be very proud of him- his mother, too- but his father showed more proudness. His mother, on the other hand, seemed to show more sadness. She was sniffing while wiping her tears away with her handkerchief. Corey furrowed his brow, and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Mom, it's not like you're not going to see me in forever."

"I-I know..." She sighs. "I just wish you didn't have to go this long. Nine months without seeing my baby?"

Corey gave out a soft smile. "Don't worry, you guys will still be able to watch the show on TV, remember? And you guys are suppose to come to our Hollywood stop, right?"

Alisa wipes another tear away. "I guess you're right, Corey. I'll miss you, though..."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Corey says, giving her a hug.

"Take care, Corey," His father instructs. "and try not to get into any trouble out there, will ya, Mister Rock Star?"

Corey smirked. "Dad, c'mon, you're kidding, right?"

"I'm only teasing," His father winked. "Still, have fun. Be safe."

"Okay," Corey nodded. "I will."

"No, Mom! Stop it! Please!" Laney laughed as she exits the house, with her phone in her hand.

"Sorry, but I can't help it!" Laney's mom says. "I won't be seeing my baby for nine months!"

Corey's mom laughs, "Thank you!"

Laney walks up to Corey and kisses his cheek, taking his hand. "Ready to get going? We need to get there in thirty minutes, according to my phone."

"Corey...why don't we get a quick picture of you and Laney?" Corey's mom asks, grinning as she pulls out her camera.

Both Corey and Laney flush red, embarrassed that they're actually doing this to them. They were going away on a prized world tour, not to some stupid high school dance! Still, they obliged, and did a couple poses for them. Kin walked around the car, but once he got to the front, Kon honked the horn loudly, making him scream and stumble back a little. Kon snickered slightly before looking out the window.

"C'mon, Core! We need to get there!"

Corey turned back to Kon and nodded. "Alright,"

Katrina (now secretly Trina) walks out of the house, smiling widely. "Good luck, little brother!" She squeals, hugging him.

"Bye, Katrina!" Corey grinned. "You're coming to watch the Hollywood concert live, right?"

_Oh, I'll ALWAYS be there, Corey!_ She mentally threatened. "Of course, silly!" She giggled. "I won't miss it! Now, go beat those Newmans! I love you, little brother!"

"I love you too, Katrina." Corey says, walking out towards the van with Laney. "See ya in nine months!"

They all waved goodbye, watching as Kon drove Grojband away. Mina appeared around the corner of the house, watching the scene in front of her. Trina turns around, spotting Mina. She gives out her signature Trina look before approaching Mina.

"Is everything ready?" She demands.

Mina nods. "Yep, everything's set."

"Good," Trina grins. "This is, like, tots perfect, Mina! We'll sneak onto The Newman's plane, and join them on the world tour. I'll totally trash Garbage Band's plans, making them loose, and write the best lyrics _ever_ for Carrie."

Mina gulps. "B-But, Trina...what about Hunky Nick Mallory? He's your boyfriend now, you're head cheerleader on the cheer squad in college, and you're making success with your life. Here, doing this, you _could_ get caught, you know, and thrown in jail. Doesn't doing what you were doing before sound a bit better than risking-"

Trina slams her fist onto Mina's head, glaring at her. "You beg my pardon?! Mina, don't you see?! Yes, I'm very fond that I'm now dating Hunk Nick Mallory, and _you're_ dating that reject from Mexico. And yes, I'm happy that I'm making success with life. But that'll be a cover-up. Point is...my life will be a thousand times _more_ perfect once my stupid little brother's band is sabotaged!"

"Sorry, but I was just-" Mina tries to say.

"Shut up, Mina!" Trina demands. "Now, get your butt in this car! We've got a plane to catch."

Mina sighs as she opens the car door. "This is going to be a long nine months..." She whispers.

"What was that?!" Trina demanded, raising an eyebrow.

Mina gulped, "N-Nothing!"

* * *

**_~MINA'S IN SOME DEEP SHIT!~_**

* * *

Grojband parks their van in the parking lot of the airport. Austin rented out a special parking lot for them, where guys were waiting to help load up their things into their band's jet. One of them lead them out onto the runway, where Austin and Stephanie were waiting for them. The Newmans were already here, who glare at Grojband as they approach. Austin sighs happily, and claps his hands together, grinning.

"Well congratulations to both bands," Austin says. "I'll just have Stephanie repeat the rules to make sure everything's crystal clear before we take flight. Stephanie, if you will..."

Stephanie nods and whips out her phone. She clears her throat before reading out loud, "The first day of our arrival to our destination will be a free day; enjoy the sights and wonders that these countries have to offer for twenty four hours. The day after that will be our preparations day- rehearsals and our team getting the stage ready. Austin and I will be watching each band's rehearsal. And yes, both bands will be having a closed rehearsal. When not having a rehearsal, that particular band can chill out in their hotel room, or go over their own things on their own..."

Larry smirks over across at Laney, and mouths, _"How's the baby?"_

Laney glares, and gives him the middle finger before Stephanie or Austin could notice. Larry cracks up a laugh, making Stephanie glare at him.

"Mister Nepp, I would appreciate it if you could please be quiet so I can get this done, and so we can leave on time." Stephanie says sternly.

"Sorry, please continue..." Larry replies, shutting up.

Carrie rolls her eyes, and Kim and Konnie hold back their giggles.

Stephanie sighs and keeps reading, "The preparations will last the day after we arrive- meaning tomorrow- until the end of the month- meaning June 30th. The first week of the month will hold our first concert- which will be on July 4th. After that, then both bands will be free to explore our current location for the rest of the month, until we leave for our next destination- which will be on July 31st. This schedule will be the same for the rest of the tour, except with different dates, of course. Our last stop is Hollywood, and the final concert will be on the fourth of February."

"And now, the rules?" Austin asks.

Nodding, Stephanie reads, "Rule one- no sabotaging the other band; it'll lead you to disqualification. Rule two- wherever you go on free days, we'll have body guards go with you; a safety hazard. Rule three- please be respectful of the hotel we're staying at _and_ the countries that we're visiting. We want to show these people that we care, and that they'll be able to allow us to go on tour again in the future. And finally, the fourth and final rule- rock on and have an awesome time! We hope you'll enjoy this."

"Thank you, Stephanie." Austin says.

Stephanie nods and puts her phone away.

Austin looks back at both of the bands. "Band leaders- Corey and Carrie- please shake each other's hands as a symbol of friendly competition and good luck. We'll start flying after that."

Corey and Carrie hesitated for a moment, but give in, and shake hands, followed by hugging.

"I will destroy you..." Corey whispers into her ear.

"Bring it on." Carrie whispers back, before pulling away.

Austin grins. "Great! Now, let's get flying!"

* * *

**_~FLYING PLANE TRANSISTION!~_**

* * *

In Grojband's jet, there was a flat-screen TV, sofas against the wall with windows behind them. In the center, there was a circular sofa couch. There was also a bathroom, and of course, the cockpit. Kin and Kon were sitting down in the sofa bench, watching the clouds as the jet continued to fly. Corey was in the bathroom, and Laney was reading some of her magazines. Kate and Allie were currently sitting next to each other in front of Laney, doing each other's makeup.

Laney sighed as she places her magazine down onto the coffee table, feeling stressed.

Kate looks away from Allie for a moment, furrowing her brow. "Are you okay, Laney? You've been quiet for an awfully long time."

"Yeah," Allie agreed, turning to her. "Laney, is something bothering you?"

"No, you guys." Laney assured with a small smile. "Thanks, but I've just been...slightly stressed out lately, that's all."

Kin and Kon turn away from their cloud watching.

"Stressed, huh?" Kin observed.

"Maybe you're just nervous about this tour, that's all, right?" Kon comforts.

Laney shakes her head, and turns to face the boys. "That's not it, you guys. It's just that...something personal came up, and it's really bugging me."

"Really?" Allie gasped. "What is it? Maybe we can help?"

Laney nearly cringed with fear. There was no way that anyone was going to find out what she did yesterday; taking those pregnancy tests. They all might've been negative, but it was still bothering her. You're suppose to wait two weeks after having unprotected sex before taking a pregnancy test, and Laney's five and only results was negative. She waited two weeks, she had unprotected sex with Corey, but still, she didn't get knocked up. The thought scared her, really, it did. Or maybe...she wasn't able to get pregnant? No, that couldn't be it. Still...the more she thought about it, the more it scared Laney even more.

As if on cue to spare her life, Corey exits the bathroom. Laney quickly gets up, and runs into the bathroom, nearly knocking Corey over. She shuts and locks the door. Corey just stands there, looking bewildered from what just happened.

"Umm...What the hell just happened?" Corey asked Kin.

Kin shrugs. "I don't know. One minute we were all talking, then before we knew it, she ran on inside straight after you exited."

"Hm," Corey says, observing the door. He gets concerned. "I sure hope she's okay..."

Laney has her back against the door. She pulls up the helm of her shirt, looking at her exposed belly. She gently places a hand over it. Tears begin to fill her eyes. It just didn't make any sense! All of this was scaring her half to death! Eventually, she pulls down her shirt and wraps her arms around her legs. She soon then puts her head into her legs, and sniffs silently.

Inside her head, Laney kept repeating the words over and over again, just to make her feel better..._"...You're NOT pregnant! You're NOT pregnant! You're NOT Pregnant!..."_

Sadly, though, the fear wouldn't go away. And it was eating her alive.

* * *

**_~CRYING LANES TRANSISTION!~_**

* * *

Konnie approaches the circular sofa couch in the middle of The Newman's jet. She's holding a tray of drinks. Setting them down on the table, hands reach in the grab their drinks.

"Thank you, Konnie." Carrie politely says.

Konnie nods and takes a seat next to Kim. Larry has one arm wrapped around Carrie, while the other is holding his drink. Trina and Mina is sitting across from the band, and Keith and Adam are sitting next to the windows, watching the meeting taking place.

"Now then...Trina..." Carrie says, motioning to her. "I assume you have a plan?"

Trina grins evilly and nods. "Tots yes, Carrie! Here's what's going to happen...I'm going to sabotage their things. By me, I mean _Mina_ over here; if you don't mind, of course!"

"I don't mind at all," Carrie claims, grinning.

Mina sighs. Trina continues with, "I'll be the one writing _all_ of your songs for this thing. I'll be making sure that each song is a guarantee in first place! You guys win, my plans were _never_ heard of, and my pathetic little shit brains of a brother _fails_!"

"What do you mean you- I mean- _Mina's_ gonna sabotage them?" Larry asks.

Trina sighs angrily and motions towards Mina. "_She's_ going to do _anything_ to them. Like, I don't know, break their instruments, delay them, injure one of them. Pretty much anything that'll guarantee victory for you guys and _only_ you!"

"Aaaaannnd...what if you're found?" Kim asks.

Trina rolls her eyes, glaring at them. "Obviously, I'll have to stay in this jet until we get to Hollywood. Mina packed me extra sleeping bags, and we'll both be sharing living space in here, making sure that my plane is going well perfectly."

Larry turns his head, looking over at Keith and Adam. He grins. "Hey, boys, wanna help us out by sabotaging Grojband's things?"

Both Keith and Adam gasps with excitement and exchange huge, smiley grins. "HELL YEAH!" They exclaim, giving each other a high-five.

"And furthermore," Trina continues. "I _will_ be given meals, information, and _loads_ more while I'm hiding in this jet, agreed?"

The Newmans nod, giving her a thumbs up. "Agreed."

Trina grins. "Excellent..."

* * *

**_~TOTALLY EXCELLENT TRANSISITON!~_**

* * *

Laney looks at herself in the mirror, seeing that her tears had streaked some of her makeup. She takes a paper towel and wipes them away, then re-applies her eye makeup. Sighing, she walks out of the bathroom, seeing Kin and Kon going back to cloud watching, Kate and Allie are reading teen girl magazines, giggling augments themselves, and Corey is chilling on the circular sofa, with his feet on the coffee table, and his arms extended behind him, resting on the head of the couch on each side.

Hearing the door opening, Corey turns his head, spotting Laney. He smiles. "Hey, Lanes."

"Hey," Laney sighs, walking over to join him on the couch.

Corey furrows his brow as he looks down at her. "You okay? You just...ran in there in a panic."

"I'm fine, Core, don't worry." Laney assured him with a sad smile. She kisses him before lifting her legs onto the couch with her, and rests her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, drifting into sleep.

Corey sighs and kisses her forehead. "I love you, Laney."

Her heart melted with affection the moment he said that. Whenever he told her that, she felt alive. "I love you too, Corey." Laney fell asleep shortly after replying.

* * *

_**~LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE, LOVE!~**_

* * *

Both planes landed in London in the afternoon. Outside, waiting for them, were the tour buses for both bands. Like promised, Trina and Mina were hidden in The Newman's plane, and will be visited by them daily. The tour buses had their band's colors- Grojabnd's bus was white with black, and The Newman's bus was black with white. On Both sides of the buses where their band's logo- Grojband's logo was a skull, and The Newman's logo was a skull, but with a pink bow on it.

Inside both tour buses was carpeted floors, with a sofa couch, a flat screen, bunk beds that were on the wall, a bathroom, a mini kitchen area, and a driver's section. Austin and Stephanie rode in a limo, and lead the two tour buses to their hotel, which was only a few blocks away from Big Ben.

"Alright, everyone," Austin says, watching as both bands exit their buses. "you all have the rest of the day to get settled in and enjoy the culture. But please be sure to be back here by eleven, alright?"

After agreeing with him, both bands walked into the hotel, which was huge on the inside! They felt like they were staying in a castle of some sorts! Grojband and The Newmans are staying on the upper level of the hotel. Carrie and Larry are sharing a room, and Kim and Konnie are sharing a room. Corey and Laney are sharing a room, and Kin and Kon are sharing one. Austin had hotel employees carry both band's luggage up to their appropriate rooms.

While Kin and Kon were getting settled into their room, Corey entered his and Laney's across the hall. He walked in with his suitcase, and spots Laney over by the sofa couch, folding her clothes gently on the coffee table.

"Hey, Laney!" Corey beamed excitedly, rushing over towards her.

Laney smiled as Corey leaned down to give her a hug, and giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Core!" She laughed.

Corey grinned and let go, and proceed with unpacking his things. "Kate and Allie are staying in the room next to us, Lanes, just to let you know."

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Laney says, finishing the rest of her folding.

Corey turns his head around to watch her put her now folded clothes into a drawer. He smiled; he felt so alive knowing that she was his to hold and to love. It was crazy that after all these years, Laney still stayed with him. If anything, Corey wanted to do something special for her, since they've been together for so long. He figured taking her out on a nice dinner and see the sights of London together would make her cheerful.

"Hey, Laney?" Corey asked.

"Yeah?"

Laney turned around, looking at Corey. Laying his things on their bed, Corey smiles shyly at her.

"I was wondering...would you maybe consider going out with me tonight?"

At first, Laney wanted to say yes, but she's been feeling awfully stressed and tired lately. She sighs and walks over to their bed, sitting down. She looks up at Corey sadly, giving him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Core, but I haven't been feeling too well, remember?"

Corey furrowed his brow. "Is that why you ran into the bathroom on the flight here?"

Laney didn't want to lie to him, but she did, and nodded her head. Corey sighed and rubbed his face, trying to figure out the problem. Finally, he sits down on the bed, and wraps his arm around Laney, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Lanes, baby, you need to tell me if something's troubling you. Seeing you like this is making me worry. You haven't been the same since the interview with Austin, and I'm starting to be more concerned than ever."

"I'm sorry, Core..." Laney sighed, wiping her bans out of her face. "I really wish I could go out with you, but I'm just...not feeling well. I mean, I don't feel sick, I just-"

"Then you should be able to go out," Corey remarked.

Laney shakes her head and frowns as she turns to look at him. "Corey, I love you with all my heart, and I'd do anything to go out with you for tonight, but I just can't. After what Larry-"

"Larry?" Corey growled. Laney felt his hold on her tighten up a bit; getting protective. "What did that son of a bitch do? Is this about the incident at the mall?"

"He didn't do anything, Corey, he just..." Laney stopped herself, and looked away, crossing her arms. She sighs sadly. "I'm sorry, Corey..."

Corey frowned with a sadden expression; he was really starting to worry. "Lanes..."

"I said I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, getting up to leave the room.

Corey only sat there on the bed, hearing the door slam. He was so confused. What was happening to his Lanes? What was wrong? And what the actual fuck did Larry do to his rock n roll goddess? All of these questions filled Corey's head, and so many action choices went back and forth. Part was him wanted to kick down Carrie and Larry's door so he could strangle the twerp, but another part of him wanted to go and comfort his girl. Sighing sadly, Corey rests his face into his hands. What was he going to do? He'll do anything for Laney, and now he's starting to feel like she's leaving him.

Outside the door, Laney stood there with her arms crossed. She leaned against the door, and eventually, she begins to cry into her hands. After a moment, she walks down the hall slowly, wrapping her arms around herself.

A door down the hall opened, and walking out of that room was Larry. The boy turns around to see Laney walking down the hall with tears staining her face. Smirking, he blocks her path, making her stops in front of him. She's looking down, not paying attention.

"Sup, Lanes?" Larry smirked. No response. "Hey, bitch, I'm talking to you!"

Still getting no response, Larry leans in an examines Laney. He eyes were closed, and tears were running down her face. Larry grinned as he gets out of her face, and puts his hands into his hoodie's pockets.

"Well, can't say I'm surprised that you're not speaking, Lanes..." Larry chuckled darkly. "After all, I _am_ right. About everything. So you finally came to your senses...you _finally_ grew a pair and told your boy toy that he knocked you up. Am I right, you little slut?"

Not being able to take it anymore, Laney finally looks up at him, glaring. Before Larry could down anything, Laney kicked him hard in the crotch, making him wince with pain, holding onto himself. Laney then grabs him, and knees him in the gut hard, causing him more pain.

"You listen you me, and you listen to me good, you little shit!" Laney hisses into his face. "You better shut the fuck up now, before I _make_ you shut the fuck up for eternity, got it?!"

With that said, Laney uses a volley kick onto his face, causing Larry to crash against the wall. After hearing the crash, everyone exited their rooms, looking at the scene with shock. Carrie screamed as she saw Larry down, and kneeled next to him, comforting him. Kin, Kon, and Corey looks at Laney, shocked by this. After making eye contact with Corey, Laney couldn't take it anymore, and cried as she quickly ran downstairs.

As Kim and Konnie went overt to check on Larry, Carrie angrily stomps over at Corey, and slaps him across the face hard. Corey winces and rubs his check, glaring at his gender opposite foe.

"You better keep your bitch under control, Riffin! Thanks to her, my Lares is in one hell of a painful experience! I'll be watching you jerks closely..." She hisses, before walking away to help get Larry back into the their room.

Corey looks over at Kin and Kon; they all were confused about Laney, and wanted to help her. Laney was defiantly in a very emotional state right now, and whatever just happened, risked their elimination. Corey now knew that something was way up. He'll deal with Laney once she returns to their bedroom; he felt like she needed some space right now.

However, that doesn't excuse the fact that whatever happened out here that made Laney snap was Larry's doing. Corey vowed that whenever he gets the chance, he'll deal with Larry for hurting his Lanes. Oh yes, Larry was going to pay!

* * *

**BOOM! Done with chapter 7!**

**The next chapter will be the concert, so be ready for TEN songs! XD These concert chapters are going to be too easy for me to write! lol**

**Anway, what do you guys think so far? Will Corey get his revenge onto Larry? And will Laney find out the truth of what's troubling her? ;) Find out soon!**

**I really hope yo guys enjoyed this chapter, and this story overall! If you're new to this story and love it, please favorite, follow, and, of course, REVIEW! And I'll see YOU guys later! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	8. Concert 1

**Thank you all for the positive feedback so far! :) I'm really glade to see this story getting support!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**And now, responses to some reviews...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Shelly Marsh (Guest Reviewer): PLZ PLZ PLZZZZZ I BEG OF U DONT LET HER BE PREGNANT PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**- "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I don't really see what the big deal would be if she's pregnant or not; it'd definitely bring more "juice" to this story. I don't know, you'll just have to read on to what's to come next."**

**XXX**

**slydog148: Please tell us you're going to repost The Cooper Adventures! I loved the first version of it and I really think you should bring it back! It was the best Sly Cooper fic you had posted!**

**- "I really wish people would STOP doing this kind of things in my other story reviews. I mean, c'mon, I don't want to see begging for different things in another story. If you really want to talk to me about anything, then send me a privet message. Now, about THAT story...to be honest, if I could, I WOULD return it. But, sadly, I've deleted it over a year ago, and after two weeks of deletion, that story is terminated for good. I tried to save the chapter files, too, but they got eliminated, due to me not paying too much attention to their expiration dates. It's my fault, I know, and I'm ashamed of it. If I could, I'd go back in time to stop myself from doing that. I'd like to have it back, too, but I don't think it can happen again. I'm sorry." **

**XXX**

**Lady Four:**** I just love this thing, and the part where Laney kicks Larry's butt hahahaha XD awesome story, wish I could update as fast as you can... please, do continue.**

**- "Aww, thanks! :) And yup, you've asked for it, and here it is- a "do continue"... ;D Hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Anyway, that's it for now, so I'll now continue this story with the chapter! :) I hope like it!**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Concert 1**

It was July 4th- the day that not only did America celebrated a national holiday (one that the bands had to miss for obvious reasons), but it was _also_ they day that they take the stage for the first time in this world tour competition. As promised, both bands had over a month to prepare for this upcoming event. Tickets were sold like crazy; each concert will only be for one night, so of course tickets will be gone faster. They were even TV cameras around, and after a good luck from their folks on Skype, Grojband was ready for action.

The Newmans, as promised, kept Trina caught up with information each day in their plane. Trina had sent Mina out to do her bidding- sabotaging Grojband, of course. But the sad truth on Trina's side was...that Mina didn't want to do this. Mina loved Corey and his band- she was a fan of Grojband. She was only forced to like her sister's band of behave of Trina and Carrie. As much as Mina wanted to dump Trina, she couldn't. She just couldn't risk the hospital bill. So, playing it cool, Mina only pretended to start the sabotaging, then returned to the plane, claiming that she _did_ cause some trouble.

Both bands were now backstage, getting everything ready. Stephanie appears from behind the curtain, wearing a hot pink buttoned up polo shirt with a black ruffled skirt, black leggings, and black high-heeled shoes. Her hair was let down, and she scrolled through her cellphone, checking to make sure that everything on her list was complete. Suddenly, her phone rang. Stephanie growls with frustration before picking up the phone.

"Franklin, you better have some good news on this! I am busting my ass over here, trying to get everything in session!" There was a slight pause. "No, no, no! No, Franklin! I told you to get these lights fixed!" There was another slight pause. Stephanie rubs her forehead with frustration, cursing in a hushed voice. "Look...just get these god-damn lights fixed before the show, Franklin! We're not gonna get fucked up the ass in this one, just like how we did in _Battle of the Bands: 2008_!" There was another slight pause before she screams with rage; she exits the backstage, heading towards the trailers. "Well, you know what, Franklin?! Suck it! Suck it real good, get AIDS, then die! I'm tired of this shit!"

Both Grojband and The Newmans exchange bewildered looks, then shake it off. Kin and Kon are testing their own instruments, and Corey is strumming on his guitar. Looking over at the other band, he spots Larry walking down the hall. Glaring at him, Corey places his guitar down, and follows him. Eventually, Corey catches Larry in the hall, and forcefully shoves him against the wall.

"Listen to me you little shit..." Corey snarls at him. "I don't know what the fuck you said to Laney last month to make her snap. But mark my words...I will _destroy_ your entire existence if that _ever_ happens again! Do you hear me?!"

Larry glares at him. "Well maybe _you_ should get a new pair of glasses, Riffin-"

"I don't even wear glasses, you idiotic-"

"I meant that as an expression!" Larry interrupts. "Look," He shoves Corey off of him and fixes his shirt. "I don't know how to say this, but...Jesus Christ, dude...your girlfriend's a total spaz."

Corey clenches his fist with anger as he watches Larry go around the corner. Also coming from around the corner is Laney, who just got done giving Larry the middle finger before turning her head around to see Corey standing there. She nearly jumps with surprise. Calming down, Laney gives off a small smile.

"Hey, Core..."

Corey softens up and smiles back at her. Whenever Laney was around, she'd always make Corey the happiest man alive. Corey pulls her close, and kisses her on the lips. Retreating from the kiss, Corey smile down at her.

"Hey, Lanes. You ready?"

Laney nervously nods, placing a hand upon her stomach. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine."

Corey furrows his brow. "Look, Lanes, I know that Larry's been giving you a hard for no reason, but I want to let you know...that if he _ever_ does that again, talk to me, and I'll gladly kick his ass for you."

"Thanks, Corey." Laney grinned, taking her hand off her stomach. "What would I ever do without you?"

"Probably be without a good-looking piece of man candy, that's what!" Corey said jokingly, flexing.

Laney rolls her eyes and lets out a chuckle, giving her boyfriend a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"It was a rhetorical question, you goof."

"I know..." Corey grinned. "But I'm _your_ goof, aren't I? That's the truth, right- the reason why you agreed to date me?"

Laney smirked. "Noooo...well, okay, yes, but noooo. I agreed to date you because you weren't just a goof...you were also a music lover, had a good heart, was funny, and, yes, incredibly handsome, you hunky piece of man candy."

Both let out a laugh.

"Damn straight!" Corey grinned. "C'mere, you."

Corey pulls Laney into another sweet, tender kiss on the lips. They stayed like this for a good solid minute, until Stephanie walks around the corner with Larry behind her. The due stops next to the couple, and Stephanie fake coughs to break them up. Corey and Laney stop and flush when they see Stephanie.

"Excuse me," She says. "but it's time for both bands to meet Austin and I backstage."

They follow her and Larry backstage, where both bands were centered around Austin, who was decked out in a red suit with a white buttoned up shirt underneath, and wore blue jeans. Stephanie walks pass the bands, and stands by his side.

"Looking nice today, sir." Stephanie compliments.

"Thanks," Austin grins. "Gotta stay true to today's national holiday. Anyway, onto the task at hand..." He turns his attention to Grojband and The Newmans. "Okay, so here are the rules. We have our judges out here; whichever band gets the highest score will receive one gold star in success. Each band will be preforming five songs- that's ten songs total tonight. So, with that in mind, Grojband will be competing first."

One of the stage managers appear from behind the curtain. "Five minutes, people!" He calls out, before exiting.

Austin nods and turns back to the bands, grinning at them. "Good luck, and remember...may the best band wins! Oh, and do tell your families and friends back home that this concert will be live on channel five."

"Already did." Kim says.

"Great!" Austin exclaims. "So, yet again, good luck to both of you."

After Austin leaves, the stage managers informs The Newmans to get out of the way while Grojband gets their instruments in order. Laney sighs as she gets in position with her bass. Corey looks over at Laney and smiles with assurance. Laney catches his glance and nods, smiling back. She turns her attention to the curtain.

"Hello, London!" Austin exclaims in front of the curtain. The crowd cheers. "It's been great coming out here to share with you guys these two amazing bands! I'll happily like to inform you all that your country- London- is the first location out of American that's hosting this _Battle of the Bands: World Tour_!" The crowd cheers once more. Austin waits for the clapping and cheers to go down before continuing. "I know, right? It's amazing; even more amazing since this is a origin country. Now, before we get started, I only have a few announcements to make. First off, there will be intermission between both bands. We need to get our two bands prepped and ready. And secondly, if you'd wish to get autographs, pictures, and all that, please make a single file line at the miniature stage by the exit. Our bands will gladly like to meet you all. Now, with that said, I hope you enjoy our first ever..._Battle of the Bands: World Tour_. London addition."

The crowd cheered once more, and Austin quickly exits off stage. The lights suddenly come up, and the crowd cheers once they sees Grojband. This was it- no turning back now. Corey cues his band, and starts their first song.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band - Grojband **_

_**Song - "Candy"**_

_**Song Used - "Candy" by "Robbie Williams"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** I was there to witness Candice's in her business; she wants the boys to notice h****er rainbows, and her ponies. She was educated but could not count to ten. Now she got lots of different horses by lots of different men. And I say...**

**Liberate your sons and daughters. T****he bush is hot but in the hole there's water. ****You can get some, when they give it. ****Nothing sacred, but it's a living...**

**Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too high or a little too low. ****Got no self-esteem and vertigo, 'c****ause she thinks she's made of candy. ****Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too loud or a little too close. ****Got a hurricane at the back of her throat; s****he thinks she's made of candy!**

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Ring a ring of roses. ****Whoever gets the closest. ****She comes and she goes a****s the war of the roses. ****Mother was a victim, f****ather beat the system. ****By moving bricks to Brixton, a****nd learning how to fix them...**

**Liberate your sons and daughters. ****The bush is high but in the hole there's water. ****As you will she'll be the Hollywood love, a****nd if it don't feel good**  
**What are you doing it for? ****Now tell me...**

**********Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too high or a little too low. ****Got no self-esteem and vertigo, 'c****ause she thinks she's made of candy. ****Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too loud or a little too close. ****Got a hurricane at the back of her throat; s****he thinks she's made of candy!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

**Liberate your sons and daughters. ****The bush is high but in the hole there's water. ****As you will she'll be the Hollywood love. ****And if you don't feel good, ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for? ****What are you doing it for?**

******Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too high or a little too low. ****Got no self-esteem and vertigo, 'c****ause she thinks she's made of candy. ****Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too loud or a little too close. ****Got a hurricane at the back of her throat; s****he thinks she's made of candy!**

******Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too high or a little too low. ****Got no self-esteem and vertigo, 'c****ause she thinks she's made of candy. ****Hey, ho, here she go- e****ither a little too loud or a little too close. ****Got a hurricane at the back of her throat; s****he thinks she's made of candy!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

******XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered with enthusiasm. Corey took some breaths; he grins widely as he faces the audience. They've done it. They actually completed their very first song in front of a large crowd. Sure, they've done this before back at home, but the number of people in the audience was nowhere close to this! Austin and Stephanie smile and clapped for them while watching on the side lines.

"Thanks- all of you!" Corey announces through the mic. "We really hoped that you enjoyed that song. And now...a little piece by our bassist, and my girlfriend, Laney Penn!"

The crowd went wild as Corey winked at Laney. She makes her way to center stage, watching as Corey got his guitar ready. After a quick nod from him, Laney followed Corey's lead from the last song and counted down.

And finally, they began their second song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Bitchin' Summer"**_

_**Song Used: "Bitchin' Summer" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney:**** Oh oh oh oh...Oh oh oh oh...**

**Everyone is waitin' on the bell. ****Couple seconds, we'll be raisin' hell. ****The sun is shinin' down, school is finally out. ****Nothin' matters, so we might as well...**

**Everybody's bakin' in the sun. ****Come and party, do it while we're young. ****Move your body, when you hear the drum. ****SO PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**

**It's gonna be a bitchin' summer! ****We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together, l****ike high school lovebirds. ****Gonna have a blast make it last forever. ****I'll pick you up at the liquor store; h****urry up, we can fit one more. ****It's now or never. ****It's gonna gonna be, be a bitchin' summer! **

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer!**

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer!**

**Throwin' empty bottles in the fire. ****Whiskey's got us singin' like a choir. ****We're all gonna run, when the police come. ****But in the mornin' we're so alive.**

**Everybody's bakin' in the sun. ****Come and party, do it while we're young. ****Move your body, when you hear the drum. S****O PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**

**It's gonna be a bitchin' summer! ****We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together, l****ike high school lovebirds. ****Gonna have a blast make it last forever. ****I'll pick you up at the liquor store; h****urry up, we can fit one more. ****It's now or never. I****t's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer!**

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer!**

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer!**

**Right-right-right near the beach. T****e party don't stop. ****If we don't get harassed by the motherfuckin' cops. ****Quarter tank of gas; a****bout a half a pack. ****My cell phone's dyin' but there's no turnin' back. ****I can feel the breeze s****teerin' with my knee. ****Drummin' on the dashboard; b****umpin' to the beat. ****Hit the windshield wiper. S****earchin' for my lighter. ****I gotta get right before this all nighter.**

**It's gonna be a bitchin' summer! ****We'll be livin' fast, kickin' ass together, l****ike high school lovebirds. ****Gonna have a blast make it last forever. ****I'll pick you up at the liquor store; h****urry up, we can fit one more. ****It's now or never. ****It's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer! **

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer!**

**Oh oh oh oh...**

**Bitchin' summer**

**Pick you up at the liquor store; h****urry up, we can fit one more. ****It's now or never. ****It's gonna gonna be be a bitchin' summer!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once again, the crowd went wild. Laney smiled nervously and waved out at the audience. She turns her head to see Corey clapping for her; grinning. Kin and Kon smiles at her, and gives a thumbs up for her efforts.

Laney switches places with Corey once more; giving him a quick peck on the cheek during the process. Corey waits for the crowd to die down again before signaling his fello band mates.

"So far...they're talented!" Austin observed.

Stephanie nods with agreement. "Extremely talented!"

Laney walks off-stage, and towards the dressing room. She had to change outfits for the next song coming up.

Corey cues his band, ready for their third song.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Not Your Birthday"**_

_**Song Used: "Not Your Birthday" by "All-Star Weekend"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** Every Clock is ticking faster- taking trips around the sun. Another year, another chapter. 5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1...**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys...**

**Kin/Kon: Before the night is gone.**

**Corey: Get yourself out your seat...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh oh.**

**Corey: Quit your bitchin'; move your feet.**

**Kin/Kon: Until the break of dawn.**

**Corey: 'Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born! Except for everyone who ruins your birthday! You gotta party like its not, party like its not...**

**This song's for anyone who is having the worst day. You gotta party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey: Take a moment of the good life**. **Chase it down until you fall. ****365 nights; w****hy just one if we can have them all?!**

**Drop your calls, lose your keys...**

**Kin/Kon: Before the drinks are gone.**

**Corey: Get yourself out your seat...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh oh.**

**Corey: Clap your hands; move your feet.**

**Kin/Kon: Until the break of dawn.**

**Corey: 'Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born! Except for everyone who ruins your birthday! You gotta party like its not, party like its not...**

**This song's for anyone who is having the worst day. You gotta party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey: Okay lets loose control; ****I wanna see everybody on the floor! ****Well go and send your invitations. ****Do it now, cuz time is wastin'! ****Life is tough so fill the cups! One that's to live, Imma live it up! Drinks go up, drinks em down! Turn it up, wake up the town!**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey: Ok, Check it out, here's the plan: w****e gonna dance till we can not stand! ****Move your feet to every beat- ****Oh crap, bring it back, put it on repeat! We gonna party till the break of dawn; I don't even know how I'm getting home! But it's ****alright, its ok, ****It's not even my birthday!**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...****Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday...**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...O****h o oh...****Party like its not, party like its not...**

**Corey: This songs for everyone who ruins your birthday! ****You gotta party like its not, party like its not-! ****This songs for anyone who is having the worst day! ****You gotta party like its not, party like its not-!**

**Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not!**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not...O****h o oh~!**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not!**

**Corey: Like its not your birthday!**

**Kin/Kon: Party like its not, party like its not!**

**Corey/Kin/Kon: Oh o oh~!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Laney walks out of her dressing room, hearing the roars of the audience. She's wearing a black, leathered strapless top, with a black choker. She's wearing tight jeans with a spiked belt. Her shirt exposes her belly. Laney is also wearing black, high-heeled boots and has a spiked wrist band on her right hand, and her eye makeup makes her look gothic.

Corey quickly runs pass her, and into his changing room, so that he could get on his outfit that'll make Laney's. They were about to preform a special duet that they've written together, and once they audience catches a glimpse of them...they'll defiantly vote for them for sure!

The Newmans watch as Laney walks on stage, which was pitch black from the turned off lighting. Carrie growls with anger and observes the area.

"Where is Mina's trap?!"

"Maybe she forgot?" Konnie suggested.

Carrie rolls her eyes. "No, Konnie, my pathetic sister wouldn't just 'forget'. She's on to something..."

Suddenly, Corey walks pass them wearing a male version of what Laney was wearing. Minus the choker, of course. Once they were all in place, Corey gave his band mates the cue on music, and Austin gave the lighting director the cue on lights and effects.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Bad Girl"**_

_**Song Used: "Bad Girl" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Corey:**** J****ust lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey: Bad girl..1-2-3-4!**

**Laney: Hey, hey...****I'll let you walk all over me, me...Y****ou know that I'm a little tease, tease...****But I want it pretty please, please...**

**You know-you know-you know I'm crazy! ****I just wanna be your baby...Y****ou can fuck me, you can play me...Y****ou can love and you can hate me...**

**Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me...**

**Choke me because I said so! ****Stroke me and feed my ego! ****I've been a bad girl, don't you know..?**

**Corey: Don't tell me what to do! **

**Laney: Come get it now or never! ****I'll let you do whatever! ****I'll be your bad girl, here we go...**

**Corey: 1-2-3-4!**

**Laney: Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me...**

**Corey: You're a bad girl...**

**Laney: Baby, y****ou know I want a little taste, taste...****So let me take you all the way, way...****You know you'll never be the same, same...**

**Corey: You fuckin' bad girl!**

**Laney: One night...****You won't forget the rest of your life. ****So come on over to the wild side! ****Buckle up and, baby, hold on tight...**

**Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me. ****We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad!**

**Choke me because I said so! ****Stroke me and feed my ego! ****I've been a bad girl, don't you know...?**

**Corey: Don't tell me what to do! **

**Laney: Come get it now or never! ****I'll let you do whatever! ****I'll be your bad girl, here we go...**

**Corey: 1-2-3-4!**

**Laney: I'll be your bad girl...I'll be your bad girl...I'll be your bad girl...I'll be your bad giiiiirrrrrlllll! I'll be your bad girl...I'll be your bad girl...I'll be your bad girl... **

**I've got your bad giiiiiiirrrrrrlllll!**

**Choke me because I said so! ****Stroke me and feed my ego! ****I've been a bad girl, don't you know...?**

**Corey: Don't tell me what to do! **

**Laney: Come get it now or never! ****I'll let you do whatever! ****I'll be your bad girl, here we go...**

**Corey: 1-2-3-4!**

**Bad, bad, bad...girl.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After that song, the crowd went crazier than they already were. Quickly, Corey and Laney went back backstage to change back into their original, everyday outfits, and returned for their final song of the night.

Corey cued his band. It was time to finish their part of this concert...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Everybody Loves Me"**_

_**Song Used: "Everybody Loves Me" by "One Republic"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** Well, hell sees her shadow in my backseat. And her friends are standing right in front of me. World wide from the Cimmaron to Turkey,  
open up said, "Everybody loves me!"**

**And you don't have to make a sound...****'Cause they got what you need **

**Corey's Voice Recording: What you need...**

**Corey: Oh-oh-oh-oh! G****ot love for the people that have warned you. ****God love all your sentimental virtue. ****Eight balls with the takers that'll make you.**  
**Late calls with the lovers that'll hate you.**

**And you don't have to make a sound...****They got what you need...**

**Corey's Voice Recording: What you need...**

**Corey: Make ya say- ****Oh my! ****Feels just like I don't try! ****Looks so good I might die! ****All I know is everybody loves me! ****Head down, s****waying to my own sound. ****Flashes in my face now. ****All I know is everybody loves me! ****Everybody loves me!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey: Well, I play the music don't stop till I turn gray. ****Stars forever like Don Suzan never fade, h****e had a beautiful child, named her Desiree. ****Hope I'm remembered for the things that I never made.**

**'Cause you don't have to make a sound...****When They got what you need**

**Make ya say- ****Oh my! ****Feels just like I don't try! ****Looks so good I might die! ****All I know is everybody loves me! ****Head down, s****waying to my own sound.**  
**Flashes in my face now. ****All I know is everybody loves me! ****Everybody loves me!**

**Everybody, ****Everybody!**

**Oh!**

**Everybody, ****Everybody!**

**Don't need my health; g****ot my name and got my wealth. I s****tare at the sun. J****ust for kicks all by myself. I l****ose track of time, s****o I might be past my prime. ****But, ****I'm feeling oh so good...****YEAH!**

**Oh my!- ****Feels just like I don't try! ****Looks so good I might die! ****All I know is everybody loves me! ****Head down, s****waying to my own sound.**  
**Flashes in my face now. ****All I know is everybody loves me! **

**Oh I said...**

**Everybody, ****Everybody...**

**Don't you know who you are?! **

**I said...Everybody...****Everybody...****Everybody...**

**Whoa!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, Grojband had completed their first round of songs in the _Battle of the Bands_. The crowd went wild. And, as promised, the concert went into intermission. Both Austin and Stephanie grin widely as Grojband approaches them backstage.

"Excellent work, you guys!" Stephanie exclaims.

"Thanks," Corey responds. "We're really proud of ourselves."

"And you should be." Austin remarked. "That was some fine work you did out there. I'm now curious to see how The Newmans will respond to that."

The Newmans watch from the other side of the room, getting prepared to go on stage. They were ready to crush Grojband into the dirt and prove victorious. With the sounds that Trina wrote for them, there's no way that they could loose this one.

After half an hour, The Newmans were already in stage- they were set and ready to preform their part of this concert. Carrie takes middle stage and cures her band mates, ready to begin...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "So What"**_

_**Song Used: "So What" by "P!NK"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Kim/Konnie:**** Na na na na na na na na na na na na! Na na na na na na na na na na na na!**

**Carrie:**** I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went. So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Nope.**

**Carrie: I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight. I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight.**

**Kim/Konnie: Na na na na na na na!**

**Carrie: I wanna start a fight...**

**Kim/Konnie: Na na na na na na na!**

**Carrie: I wanna start a fight! **

**So, so what?! ****I'm still a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't need you! ****And guess what- ****I'm having more fun, a****nd now that we're done, ****I'm gonna show you tonight! ****I'm alright! ****I'm just fine! ****And you're a tool! ****So, so what?! ****I am a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't want you tonight!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Uh check my flow, aw!**

**Carrie: The waiter just took my table a****nd gave it to Jessica Simps.**

**Kim: Shit!**

**Carrie: Guess I'll go sit with drum boy, a****t least he'll know how to hit! ****What if this song's on the radio? ****Then somebody's gonna die. ****I'm gonna get in trouble; m****y ex will start a fight**

**Kim/Konnie: Na na na na na na na!**

**Carrie: He's gonna start a fight...**

**Kim/Konnie: Na na na na na na na!**

**Carrie: We're all gonna get in a fight!**

******So, so what?! ****I'm still a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't need you! ****And guess what- ****I'm having more fun, a****nd now that we're done, ****I'm gonna show you tonight! ****I'm alright! ****I'm just fine! ****And you're a tool! ****So, so what?! ****I am a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't want you tonight!**

**You weren't there- y****ou never were. ****You want it all- b****ut that's not fair. ****I gave you life- ****I gave my all. ****You weren't there- ****You let me fall.**

**********So, so what?! ****I'm still a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't need you! ****And guess what- ****I'm having more fun, a****nd now that we're done, ****I'm gonna show you tonight! ****I'm alright! ****I'm just fine! ****And you're a tool! ****So, so what?! ****I am a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't want you tonight!**

**No, no, no, no! ****I don't want you tonight! ****You weren't there!**

**I'm gonna show you tonight! ****I'm alright! ****I'm just fine! ****And you're a tool! ****So, so what?! ****I am a rock star! ****I got my rock moves! ****And I don't want you tonight!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie: Ba da da da da da!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered on The Newmans after their song. Corey and his band mates watch the concert from back stage, looking amazed. They were pretty good so far...and this worried Corey somewhat.

Without hesitation, Carrie begins the next song; she orders Kim to start the instrumentals.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: "The Newmans"**_

_**Song: "Applause"**_

_**Song Used: "Applause" by "Lady Gaga"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong! To crash the critic saying, "Is it right or is it wrong?" If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear. Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here.**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause. ****I live for the applause-plause, l****ive for the applause-plause, l****ive for the way that you cheer and scream for me! T****he applause, applause, applause...**

**Give me that thing that I love! **

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie: Give me that thing that I love!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud**!

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**I've overheard your theory "nostalgia's for geeks". I ****guess sir, if you say so, some of us just like to read. ****One second I'm a Koons, then suddenly the Koons is me! ****Pop culture was in art, now art's in pop culture in me.**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause. ****I live for the applause-plause, l****ive for the applause-plause, l****ive for the way that you cheer and scream for me! T****he applause, applause, applause...**

**Give me that thing that I love! **

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie: Give me that thing that I love!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud**!

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Touch, touch...****Touch, touch now...****Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo, ****Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo, ****Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo, ****Ooh-ooh...**

**I live for the applause, applause, applause. ****I live for the applause-plause, l****ive for the applause-plause, l****ive for the way that you cheer and scream for me! T****he applause, applause, applause...**

**Give me that thing that I love! **

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie: Give me that thing that I love!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: I'll turn the lights out!**

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Make it real loud!**

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud**!

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

**Carrie: Make it real loud!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E! **

******Carrie: Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: A-R-T-P-O-P!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While the crowd clapped and cheered, Corey and his band went dumbstruck.

"What the hell was _that_?" Corey asked in an insulting way. "I couldn't even understand what they were saying!"

"Me neither..." Laney agreed.

The twins nodded. "Same here," Kin claims.

And now, Carrie motions to her band mates, starting the next song.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Birthday"**_

_**Song Used: "Birthday" by "Katy Perry"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie: I heard you're feeling nothing's going right. Why don't you let me stop by? The clock is ticking, running out of time. So we should party all night.**

**So cover your eyes, ****I have a surprise. ****I hope you got a healthy appetite. ****If you wanna dance, i****f you want it all. ****You know that I'm the girl that you should call.**

**Boy, when you're with me, ****I'll give you a taste- ****Make it like your birthday everyday. ****I know you like it sweet, s****o you can have your cake. ****Give you something good to celebrate.**

**So make a wish! ****I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I****'ll be your gift! ****Give you something good to celebrate!**

**Pop your confetti! ****Pop your Pérignon! ****So hot and heavy...'t****il dawn! ****I got you spinning, l****ike a disco ball. ****All night they're playing y****our song.**

**We're living the life, w****e're doing it right. ****You're never gonna be unsatisfied. ****If you wanna dance, i****f you want it all. ****You know that I'm the girl that you should call.**

**Boy, when you're with me, ****I'll give you a taste- ****Make it like your birthday everyday. ****I know you like it sweet, s****o you can have your cake. ****Give you something good to celebrate.**

**So make a wish! ****I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I****'ll be your gift! ****Give you something good to celebrate!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie: Happy birthday~...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie: So let me get you in your birthday suit! ****It's time to bring out the big balloons! S****o let me get you in your birthday suit! ****It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons!**

******Boy, when you're with me, ****I'll give you a taste- ****Make it like your birthday everyday. ****I know you like it sweet, s****o you can have your cake. ****Give you something good to celebrate.**

**Boy, when you're with me, ****I'll give you a taste- ****Make it like your birthday everyday. ****I know you like it sweet, s****o you can have your cake. ****Give you something good to celebrate.**

******So make a wish! ****I'll make it like your birthday everyday! I****'ll be your gift! ****Give you something good to celebrate!**

**Happy birthday~...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Well..._that _was something..." Laney observed.

"I wonder what they're going to do next..." Kon wondered.

His question was answered, once they all heard more instrumentals...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Sober"**_

_**Song Used: "Sober" by "P!NK"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest. Or the girl who never wants to be alone. I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning. 'Cos I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home.**

**Ah the sun is blinding. I ****stayed up again. ****Oh, I am finding...t****hat's not the way I want my story to end.**

**I'm safe. ****Up high. ****Nothing can touch me! ****But why do I feel this party's over?! ****No pain. ****Inside. ****You're my protection. ****How do I feel this good sober?!**

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence. ****The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth. ****Please don't tell me that we had that conversation. I ****won't remember, save your breath, 'cos what's the use?**

**Ah, the night is calling? ****And it whispers to me softly come and play. ****Ah, I am falling. ****And If I let myself go I'm the only one to blame!**

**I'm safe. ****Up high. ****Nothing can touch me. ****But why do I feel this party's over?! ****No pain. ****Inside. ****You're like perfection. ****How do I feel this good sober?!**

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down! S****pinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round! ****Looking for myself - SOBER!**

**I'm coming down, coming down, coming down! S****pinning 'round, spinning 'round, spinning 'round! ****Looking for myself - SOBER! **

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good till it goes bad. T****ill you're trying to find the you that you once had. ****I have heard myself cry, never again. ****Broken down in agony just tryna find a friend!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Ohhh...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Ohhh...**

**I'm safe. ****Up high. ****Nothing can touch me. ****But why do I feel this party's over?! ****No pain. ****Inside. ****You're like perfection. ****How do I feel this good sober?!**

******I'm safe. ****Up high. ****Nothing can touch me. ****But why do I feel this party's over?! ****No pain. ****Inside. ****You're like perfection. ****How do I feel this good sober?!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

******XXXXXXXXXX**

While the crowd was cheering, Larry switched spots with Carrie. It was Larry's time to shine for the night, and it was also the last song for the first concert. Corey and his band, along with Austin and Stephanie, paid close attention.

Over by the judges table, the trio were scribbling notes down. This was the last song for the night, and whoever wins this one was going to be in the lead for sure.

Larry points over at Kim- cuing her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Glass Heart Hymn"**_

_**Song Used: "Glass Heart Hymn" by "Paper Route"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry:**** Cut like diamonds...Set aside like an ocean's island. Or a child in a field, with nowhere to go...Oh...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry:**** Memories...****As heavy as a stone...Memories...****As heavy as a stone...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry: Cain was angry...****And he moved in a blood red fury. ****So now one brother's dead, a****nd one brother's born...****Oh...****There's a ghost in the mirror! ****I'm afraid more than ever! ****My feet have led me straight into my grave! ****Oh Lord have you walked away? ****Oh Lord have you walked away from me? ****From me?**

**Carrie: Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya! Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

******Larry:**** Memories...****As heavy as a stone...Memories...****As heavy as a stone. Memories...****As heavy as a stone...Memories...****As heavy as a stone...**

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Larry: I am empty...****In my end you are my beginning...****There's a ghost in the mirror! ****I'm afraid more than ever! ****My feet have led me straight into my grave! ****Oh Lord have you walked away? ****Oh Lord have you walked away from me? ****From me?**

**********Carrie: Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya! Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya! Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya! Hallelu, hallelu, hallelujah! ****Let it rain, let it pour down on ya!**

**************************__****~Instrumental~**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered, and Grojband walked onto the stage under Austin's orders. Grojband stood on Austin's right, and The Newmans stood on his left. With the light on Austin, he speaks out to the judges with his microphone.

"So, judges, what do you think? Which band wins round one of this competition?"

The three judges chat amongst themselves for a short time before each clearing their throat.

"We liked both," Says the female judge. "However, The Newmans songs- though were pretty catchy- didn't really grab my attention quick enough. Grojband, on the other hand, was louder, and defiantly got the crowd going more wild. So, my vote's for Grojband."

The crowd clapped and cheered, and Grojband smiles with joy, glade that they got positive feedback. However, only two judges remained to share their opinions. They all bring their attention on the male judge sitting in-between the two women.

"I'll have to disagree. Grojband was pretty good...but The Newmans had music that was dark, deep, and was all over the place. Grojband had little of that element, but not enough as The Newmans. My vote goes to Carrie and her Newman band mates."

There were some claps and cheers to his statement, and Austin took one good look at the two bands. They were both tied, and it only left one judge to make a decision. The third and final judge takes a sip of her soft drink and flashes a nervous grin.

"I must say...I kinda agree with Grace," She says, referring to the first judge. "But at the same time, I also agree with Siemen. Sooo...I really don't know, but..." She bites her nail, looking at both bands back and forth. Finally, she says, "I suppose...Grojband."

At hearing this, the crowd roars with cheers and applause. Grojband's mouths drop, and their facial expressions were priceless with surprise. They group hug and jump up and down- celebrating as the all the lights shine on them. They all then get into a group photo, taking shots for the camera men. After all that, Corey wraps his arm around Laney, and pulls her into a tender kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Watching them from the other side of the stage is The Newmans, who are glaring at them with anger. Carrie clenches her fist and growls through her clenched teeth. Grojband was sure in for it now. They may have won this round, but they have yet to win another...and Carrie, with the help of Trina, will be sure of that. Grojband _will_ fail, even if it takes _everything_, risks _everything_, and causes _everything_. One thing was known for sure...Carrie Beff was _not_ about to go down without a fight!

* * *

**BOOM! Here's chapter 8! **

**Chapter 9 will have HUGE twists and surprises, so I'd say keep in touch, because things are about to get interesting...XD **

**Anyway, that's it for now, guys. I really hoped you liked this chapter! If you did, then please leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please review, follow, and favorite this story! :) I thank you all for your support!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	9. Preggers

**Chapter 9: Preggers**

The sun light beamed through the room, landing on Corey and Laney while they were still in bed. With both sleeping on their side, Corey's arm was wrapped around her, and Laney's back was to him. Laney groans once she feels the sun light on her and tries to block it out with their sheets. Suddenly, she feels tender kisses on her neck, and groans again. Corey smiles down at her as he sits up.

"Morning, gorgeous. Sleep well?"

Laney looks up at him tiredly. "Yeah, I guess..."

"That's good to know," He grins and gets out of bed, and grabs his clothes from their dresser. After that, he heads into the bathroom, and shuts the door, followed by turning on the shower.

Laney groans as she pulls the covers over her some more, hoping that she could get back to sleep soon. She felt like crap this morning, and was pretty sure she was on the verge of throwing up. Sadly, she was right. Quickly, Laney burst out of their bed and sprints over to the bathroom door. Thankfully, Corey wasn't in the shower yet, and opens the door with a confused look on his face. Wasting no time, Laney quickly gets on her knees in front of the toilet, and vomits. Corey stands there with shock; his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

"Laney!" He exclaims, running to her side. He kneels down next to her and traces circles on her back. Quickly, he gets up to turn off the shower, and kneels back down to comfort his Lanes. "Laney? Are you okay?"

Laney vomits one more time before standing up, feeling slightly woozy. She grasps her forehead with pain and clutches her eyes shut. Shaking her head, Laney walks out of the bathroom, and guides herself to their bed. Corey exits the bathroom, seeing Laney crawl back into bed. He walks over to her and sits down on the edge, frowning down at Laney.

"You feel warm..." He observes, touching her forehead. "Maybe I should take you to a doctor..."

Laney shakes her head. "No, Core, I'm fine. I've been taking my medicine."

"But you're still sick!" He remarks.

Laney looks up at him. "It takes a while for someone to get better, remember?"

Corey went silent. He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, yeah...but Lanes...I'm still worried about you, though. And we were all suppose to go out a celebrate today."

"Core, it's fine." Laney smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to stay here and lay down for a bit; a nap is probably just what I need, anyway."

"But I can't just leave you here- not like this!"

"We've had a long, busy night, anyway..." Laney reminded him. "And I'm a little ill, yes, which means I'd like some time alone. Just go out and have fun with Kin and Kon."

Corey shakes his head, and looks down at her with a serious expression. "No..."

"Core, I swear, I'm fine. You can just-"

"I said no, Lanes." Corey interrupts. "Like I'm going to leave you alone when you're sick. No, today...I'm going to be right by your side and take care of you until you're better."

Laney smiled up at him weakly. Instead of seeing the city of London with the guys, he was staying here by her side. Laney really felt touched by this. Suddenly, a knock came at the door. Corey looks over at the door and furrows his brow, looking back down at Laney. The girl nods, and closes her eyes, laying down while rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. Sighing, Corey gets up, and makes his way to the door. Opening it, he sees Kin and Kon.

"Hey guys," Corey grinned. "What's up?"

"We're going downstairs for breakfast. In celebration, Austin had the chef here cook Grojband up a very special victory meal to start our day!" Kon exclaimed, looking mouth-watered.

"Yeah!" Kin agreed. "So, you and Lanes gonna join us or what?"

Corey grinned widely and opened his mouth to say something in response, but quickly turns his head to see Laney wearing her robe, sitting by the couch. She looks over at the trio at the doorway and smiles.

"You guys can go on ahead; I'm just going to stay here and rest."

"Lanes..." Corey reminded.

"Core, seriously- I'm fine. Go and have breakfast with the guys. I need some alone time anyway."

Corey let out an unsure sigh and nods at his two friends. He assures them that he'll meet them down there in a bit, and goes back into the bathroom to take his shower. Once he's out, he gives Laney one last kiss on the cheek and makes his way out the door, meeting Kin and Kon downstairs. Laney gets up and walks into the bathroom; she didn't feel right again.

She looks at herself through the mirror, seeing how pale she was. She vomited. _Again_. She had mood swings. _Again_. She even began to crave some food right about now. Laney, however, refused. She didn't want to believe any of it. What Larry was telling her was bullshit. She couldn't be! However, looking back on it, she _did_ have unprotected sex with Corey before they came here. But she already had that thought and took _five_ pregnancy tests- all said she wasn't pregnant. So how could this moment be any different.

But still...strangely enough, she seemed rather...bigger than usual. Laney stripped out of her robe real fast and turns to her side, seeing a small bump- not too noticeable- forming on her lower stomach. She then slowly rubs her hand over the bump, unsure of what to make of it. Then it hit her...

Laney gasps and shifts her body so that she's looking straight at the mirror. She cuffs her hands and covers her mouth, going wide-eyed. Before she could do anything else, a knock came at the door. She cursed silently and quickly puts her robe on again. Opening the door, Laney sees Kate and Allie, both which wide smiles.

"Good morning, Laney!" Kate happily says.

"Wanna have a girl day?" Allie asks hopefully.

Laney lets out a small smirk. "Girls, I'd love to...I can't, though..."

"Aw, why?" Allie asked sadly.

Kate rolls her eyes at her. "Duh! Because she's spending the day with _Corey_- her _boyfriend_! Speaking of whom," She turns to face Laney with a confused look. "Corey's down in the dinging room with Kin and Kon, eating breakfast. Why aren't you down there with them to celebrate?"

"Because I felt like sleeping-in." Laney lied.

"Oh, okay, then." Allie says. "We were just curious as to why you're not joining us, so I guess we'll let you sleep. See ya later, Lanes!"

Laney watches as the two girls begin to walk down the hall. Laney had actually thought about telling the girls about her and Corey...and their possible...but she couldn't! And that bump couldn't possibly mean- people got a little fat after a huge meal, right? They _did_ have a huge 'victory dinner' after their win at the concert last night. Still, she had to make sure. And she couldn't do it on her own, because then she'd get caught by multiple people and, being the celebrity that she is, could be asked loads of personal questions. And Laney was _not_ in the mood for an interview.

"Kate, Allie- wait!" Laney exclaimed, stopping the two. "Could I ask you guys to do something for me? It's _very_ important _and_ secret."

This catches Kate and Allie's attention, and so, they quickly come back to Laney, looking up at her with interest.

"What is it?" Kate wonders.

"I need to two to buy me pregnancy tests- _a lot_ of them."

Kate and Allie's eyes go big with awe.

"OMG...You and Corey are having a-" Allie was cut off by Laney covering her mouth, followed by giving her the 'shh' sign.

"Look," Laney sighed, pulling her hand away from Allie's mouth. "I'm not sure as to what Corey and I are going to have. I'm not even sure _if_ I'm pregnant or not."

"So you want us to secretly buy you some?" Kate asks.

Laney nods. "Yes. Now, I want you guys to have our band's body guard escort you guys to the nearest pharmacy and back. Quickly, though- before Corey comes back up here."

"Oh, don't worry..." Allie grinned. "We've seen that buffet table- it's _packed_! Those boys won't be satisfied until the afternoon; we're sure."

"Which will be in three hours," Laney remarked. "Now hurry- please!"

"You can count on us!" Kate exclaimed.

And with that, Laney watches Kate and Allie storm down the hall, squealing over the fact that she may be having a baby with Corey. Laney sighs and closes the door, and locks it in the process.

* * *

**_~UNDERAGE PREGNANCY SHOPPING!~_**

* * *

Laney taps her foot nervously on the floor as she sits upon the sofa. It was eleven right now. The bad news- Kate and Allie have yet to return with that she needs. The good news- Corey texted her, saying that he, along with Kin and Kon, got caught in a huge group of fans from last night wanting pictures and autographs while exiting the dinging hall, and were chased outside, and are currently on the run. Though she felt bad for them, she saw it as assurance and good luck.

The door was greeted by a couple knocks. "Lanes! It's us- we're back!" Kate calls out through the door.

"Thank God..." Laney breathed with relief, and quickly makes her way to the door.

Opening the door, she sees Kate and Allie each holding two bags. She goes wide-eyed and observes them. "Exactly how many tests _did_ you guys buy?"

"Fifteen," Allie says. "And that was all they had left at the moment."

"Oh, wow!" Laney says with surprise. She bites her nail for a moment, hesitant about using up all fifteen of them. But still...the answer had to become clear or else she's gonna rip her own hair out!

"Thank you, girls!" Laney says, taking all four bags and closing the door.

"You're welcome..." Muffled Kate through the closed door.

Laney walks into the bathroom, and begins...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Laney had used all fifteen pregnancy tests. She just had about ten seconds left to check on the results. She was still in her sleepwear, laying on the bed. She was too nervous to check the results, but what choice did she have? Finally, she gets up, and makes her way into the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, Laney looks at all the pregnancy tests that she has sitting on the large bathroom counter. She nervously picks up one of them, with her eyes clenched closed, and holds it up to her face. Slowly, she opens her eyes, and then she felt like her heart stopped once she'd read the final results...

Positive.

Quickly, she throws it away in one of the plastic bags used to buy them with, and looks at another test...

Positive.

She looks at another test result...

Positive.

And another...

Positive.

And another...

Positive.

And another...

Positive.

And _another_...

Positive.

At this point, Laney was scared beyond belief. She scurries through all fifteen tests, and each one after another, the results were the same: positive. She sits on top of the toilet seat, clenching the last positive pregnancy tests in her hands. How could she have been so blind?! The mood swings, the cravings, the random vomiting, and even the _false_ negative pregnancy tests- _all_ were a sign, and Laney fucked up big time by not noticing. She was a complete idiot!

But then another thought came in...Corey. It's _his_ baby, and Laney was responsible for telling him! How was she suppose to bring it up to Corey- that he's going to be a father?! They were only eighteen and in the middle of an intense competition! She just ruined her band's chances of ever making it big now! She just ruined _Corey's_ chances of becoming a big rock star like he'd always dreamed! And now...he'll have to put all of that aside just for some...child! This is all Laney's fault; she'd never have been so blind in her entire life!

Laney lowers her head, and begins to sob, not caring if anyone could hear her. She places the pregnancy tests on the floor, right next to the plastic bag filled with them, and puts her head into her hands; she proceeds crying.

Corey enters the hotel room, looking slightly out of breath.

_Damn, those fans are fast..._ Corey thought. _Well, at least that helped me loose all those carbs from breakfast._

Suddenly, Corey hears faint sobs coming from the bathroom. He slowly approaches the bathroom door and presses his ear against it. He uses his knuckles to knock on the door; he furrows his brow with concern.

"Laney? Lanes! You in there? Are you okay?"

"G-Go away...please, Core..." She sobs. "I can't face you- not like this."

Corey begins to get scared for her; more than ever. He tries to open to door, but soon notices it's locked. He curses under his breath and looks around for a sharp object to help unlock the door. Finally, he spots a small butter knife by a tray of muffins, and takes it. Once he unlocks the door, he stands there with shock and worry as he sees his Lanes sitting down upon the toilet seat, sobbing into her hands.

He places the butter knife back on the tray behind him, and quickly gets inside the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He murmured, kneeling in front of her.

"N-Nothing..." Laney sniffed.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Corey observed. "Why can't you tell me?"

Laney choked up another sob. "Because you wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore once I tell you! You'll just throw me away like garbage! You'd hate me forever."

Corey looked at her dumbfounded- shocked, really- once Laney had said that. How could she think that? How could Corey every stop loving her?

"Laney, babe..." He says soothingly, taking her hands into his bigger ones, smiling sadly at her; he's giving her as much sympathy and comfort that he possibly could. "I would _never_ leave you, and I would _never_ stop loving you. You're all I care about- more than our band, believe it or not. For the pass few weeks, you've been scaring me senseless, and I've been trying to figure out what's been causing you so much misery. Now please, Laney, tell me what's going on. Let me reach out to you; let me help you. I love you, Laney, and seeing you like this hurts me...a lot."

Laney sniffs. She flinches a little as Corey uses his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. She can see it in his eyes- she can see that he's being truly honest. But still...she was scared to come out. She sniffs again and looks away, down at the floor. What was she going to say? She was caught- she had to tell him the truth. For their sake; mostly his, because he's worrying himself to death. With a small and depressing sigh, she nervously looks back at Corey.

"I'm pregnant." She tells him.

At hearing this, Corey's facial expression went into shock. His mouth is dropped open some, and his eyebrows are lifted up. Laney just sat there, holding back her tears as she looks at him. She feared this is what was going to happen once he'd found out.

"A-Are...Are you sure, Laney?" Corey finally asked.

Laney only nodded and held up the plastic bag. "All fifteen say positive..." Laney croaked. "Two months ago, I bought five tests at the mall's pharmacy- on the day you and the others had to bail me out of mail jail. I took them when I got home, and each was a negative. I was relieved. However, I've been getting worse, and I had to be sure, so I had Kate and Allie sneak out to buy me these, and well...you know..."

Corey couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father to a baby- his and _Laney's_ child! Sure, they had unprotected sex, but he'd only thought she wasn't fertile around that time. He supposed that he was far from wrong.

"Say something!" Laney begged, sniffing hard once again.

"Lanes..." Corey breaks the silence. He pulls her into a loving kiss. Once he pulls back, he sees the surprised expression on her face. Grasping her hands, he gives her a reassuring look. "I'm happy that you've told me."

"S-So...does that mean that you're happy to become a dad? You don't mind?" Laney asked hopefully, wiping her tears away.

Corey grinned. "I'm not happy- I'm thrilled! I always wanted to be a dad one day! Oh, Lanes, this is awesome news!"

Before Laney knew it, she was being carried to their bed, and was delicately laid down. Corey gets on the bed sitting up right by her side. Laney sits up and looks up at him with a very serious expression.

"But what about the competition? What about becoming famous, like you always dreamed?"

Corey shakes his head. "Fuck that shit. All that matters to me right now is my Lanes..." He gently rubs her temple with the back of his hand; he smiles romantically down at her. His gaze soon goes down to her belly, where their child was forming. He then places a hand on the small bump, and gently rubs it. "...And our baby. You both matter to me so much, Laney, and I promise you this: I'll be the best damn father I can be. I love you."

Hearing this made tears of joy fill up in Laney's eyes. "Oh, Corey, I love you, too!"

They share a passionate kiss. Pulling away, Laney asks, "So, when are we going to tell the others and our folks back at home?"

"Oh, they're find out..." Corey smirked. "I hear we're having an interview once we land in Japan, so this'll be interesting."

"And I'll be three months along..." Laney remembered.

"One step closer from being with our little guy." Corey grinned.

Laney raised and eyebrow and made a playful smirk. "_Guy_? Who says it'll be a boy? I bet it's going to be a _girl_."

"Mhm, suuuurrre..." Corey chuckled. "Whatever happens, I still love you. I love you _and_ our baby."

"I love you too, Core." Laney smiled, before resting her head upon his shoulder.

Corey smiled and wrapped his arm around Laney. This was all such exciting news. First they get noticed, then they win the first part of the competition, and now he was just informed that he was going to be a father! Life couldn't get any better for Corey and his sweetheart, Laney. Smiling down at his lover, Corey plants a soft kiss upon her forehead.

_Maybe they can..._ Corey thought, before resting his head upon her; nodding off.

* * *

**BOOM! Done with chapter 9!**

**I was so excited to write this chapter, because of the feels! Guaaaaawwwwww! So CUTE! XD lol**

**Anyway, that's it for now, you guys! I really hope you're enjoying this! And in the next chapter...we're heading to Japan! Get ready for some comedic reactions from the parents back home once they see Corey and Laney at the interview on TV... ;)**

**Yes, Laney IS pregnant! Things are getting interesting, aren't they? ;)**

**Anyway, I hope you like this! If you liked this chapter, then please, review! If you're new to this story, then please feel free to review, follow, and favorite! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	10. Tokyo

**Chapter 10: Tokyo**

London was great for Grojband- they've won the first concert in the competition! Right now, Team Grojband was in their jet, taking in the celebration, while on Team Newmans' jet, Mina was being scold at...by Trina.

"Like, what the capital H, E, double hockey sticks, Mina?!" Trina bellows. "You were _suppose_ to sabotage _Garbage Band's_ show!"

Carrie nodded with agreement. "Yeah, what happened, Mina?"

"I...I..." Mina stutters nervously.

Trina raises an eyebrow at her. "You're not, like, _bailing_ on us, are you?"

"No..." Mina sighs, lowering her head.

"Good," Trina says in response. "Because if you were, there'd be hell to pay."

Mina watches as Trina gets up from the sofa and towards their bathroom. Once she was sure it was quiet, Mine glares at The Newmans- particularly her sister.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you people?!" She snaps, getting up and places her hands upon her hips. "Carrie- I'm so distraught right now! For once in my life, I was actually happy! Why would you guys do this to me by bringing back Trina?!"

"To win, duh!" Larry rolled his eyes. "We needed an ally to help us destroy Grojband."

"And look how well _that's_ turning out!" Mina remarks. "You guys are doing such a bang-up job!"

Carrie sighs with annoyance and gets up, facing her sister. "Mina, why are you being such a wuss about all this?"

"Why are _you_ being such a bitch?!" Mina roars back.

Everyone just stares at Mina with shock, not sure what to say in response. Before they all knew it, Trina came walking out of the bathroom, and Mina quickly stomps towards her, and points her finger.

"And _you_- if you think this is suppose to make you happy, well it's not! It's only going to make you worst!"

Trina was shocked at Mina's outburst. Instead of arguing back, Trina just glares at her with annoyance, and Mina sprints towards the bathroom, and locks it. It was the only place for privacy and escape to this horrid nightmare.

"Wow...Mina's a bitch." Adam observed.

* * *

**_~MINA'S SUCH A REAL BITCH!~_**

* * *

In the Grojband jet, Kin and Kon were celebrating by taking a few drinks. Kate and Allie was blogging about London on their phones, sipping on some pop, and as for Laney, she was chilling on the sofa, reading another magazine. Corey comes casually walking out of the bathroom; and once he sees Laney, he grins, and hops the couch, landing right next to her. Wrapping his arm around her, Corey shines his quirky grin that Laney always found irresistible.

"Hey, sweetie..." He cooed, giving her cheek a little eskimo kiss.

Laney giggles as she felt Corey's nose wiggling upon her fleshed neck. "Core, stop it! That tickles!"

"Mhm," Corey grinned, retrieving. "That's why I do it, Lanes. You're so adorable."

Laney rolls her eyes and smiles up at him, then kisses him on the lips. Corey smiles down at her, then his gaze drops onto her belly. Their baby would soon be there with them before they knew it, and it was exciting to Corey that he was going to be a father soon. Kin, Kon, Kate, and Allie had taken the news incredibly well. While Kate and Allie were fangirling over Laney, Kin and Kon were treating Corey to drinks and having "Bro Time" to celebrate the father-to-be. They wanted to tell the folks back home, but Corey and Laney requested sternly that they shall _not_ reveal _anything_, because they planned to announce the pregnancy during the interview in Tokyo. As promised, they respected that, and never said anything.

"So, how's our baby?" Corey coos, rubbing her belly gently.

"The baby's fine Core," Laney smiles. "I'm just as excited at you are."

'I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl..." Kate wondered out loud.

"Boy!" "Girl!" Corey and Laney says at the same time.

Realizing what just happened, Corey and Laney turn to each other. A playful smirk appears onto Laney's lips, and crosses her arms as she looks up at her boyfriend. Corey crosses his arms a grins, lifting and eyebrow.

"Babe, you know that a guy's dream _can_ come true. I can make it happen."

"Now Corey, you know it doesn't work that way." Laney says in response. "It's usually a girl most of the time, so I believe that it's going to be a girl."

"Exactly- it's _usually_ a girl!" Corey remarks. "Which makes enough sense that it should be a boy first; Corey Junior."

Laney let out a snort of laughter. "Alright, wise guy, _if_ our baby turns out to be a boy, we are most certainly _not_ naming him Corey Junior. There's already a CJR, remember? You!" she pokes his nose on that last part, which made him roll his eyes and pull her close.

"Alright, Lanes, I'll give you that. If it's a boy, we won't name him Corey Junior."

"Good, I'm glade you agree..." Laney grinned. "Because if it's a girl, we should totally name her Lanes."

"Ah, now that's just being selfish!" Corey playfully injects.

She laughs again as Corey beings to nibble on her neck. Kate and Allie giggles as they watch the two lovebirds on the couch. Once they were done, Laney caught her breath, and then playfully smacked Corey's arm.

"Hey Corey!" Kon says, approaching them with a tray of drinks. "Want a drink?"

"Sure!" Corey grinned, taking one. He stopped to look at Laney, giving her an apologetic look. "Sorry you can't drink, Laney..."

"It's quite alright," Laney says. "I'm not much of a drinker, anyway."

Hearing this, Kin went wide-eyed and scuffed, "That is such a lie! You've drank on New Years, at that party last year, remember?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_Corey, Kin, and Kon are partying in the garage, mosh-pitting as loud music plays while the rest of the crowd is dancing. Upon arrival is Laney's holding a half-full glass of vodka._

_"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyy, Cooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrreeeeee..." She slurped, wrapping herself around him._

_The trio stops partying, taking a good look at Laney. Corey chuckles nervously and wraps his arms around her._

_"Laney, babe, have you been drinking?"_

_"Wh-Wha...?" Laney asked with shock. She then started crackling with laughter. "That's funny, Corey. YOU'RE so funny!" She kisses him on the lips._

_"Yup, she's drunk..." Kin observes._

_Laney retrieves from the kiss, grinning stupidly up at Corey. She traces her finger on his chest; she's looking up at him seductively. "Hey, big boy...Have I ever told you how much...how much I love you? Oooohh, Corey, baby, you make me so fuckin' wet!"_

_Corey's facial expression went into shock; he's wide-eyed and blushing hard, sweat is even running down his forehead. _

_"Lanes..." Corey says through his teeth. "Not in public, please..."_

_"Yeah, Lanes, stop being a drunk." Kon says._

_Laney turns around and glares at Kon. "I am NOT drunk..." She pauses, then lets out another cackling laughter. "I'm fuckin' WASTED!" _

_Suddenly, Laney vomits hard on the floor. The guys stand there with shock, disgusted expressions on their faces. Laney slowly lifts her head, then stands up straight once more._

_"Oh my god, Laney, are you alright?!" Corey asks with concern._

_"Shhhhhhh..." She says, putting a finger over his lips. "This is the greatest party ever...bitch. In fact..." He furrows his brow with concern. She turns and raises her hands up high, spilling some of her drink, and lifts her head up. "You are ALL my bitches!"_

_Before they knew it, Laney fell face first into her own vomit. The guys look down with disturbed, shocked face._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Laney glares at Kin. She then softened up a little bit and fiddles with her fingers, looking embarrassed.

"Okay...Maybe I had a few drinks..."

"A _few_ drinks?" Kon raised his brow.

"Okay, _a lot_!" Laney exclaimed. "But since then, I laid it off, didn't eye? Oh, god, that was so embarrassing!" She screams, burring her face into Corey's chest.

Corey sighs and rubs her back slowly. "Yeah, guys, enough with that story..." He looks up at his friends. "Need I remind you two about _your_ little drunk incident at _our_ party that got us into this competition?"

"Oh, don't _you_ even get started on _that_!" Laney hisses, lifting her head up. "They drenched me with water!"

"And we're sorry," Kin nervously remarks. "It's all good, Laney..."

Laney glares up at them. "Well, aren't you so fucking lucky?!" Laney gets up after that, and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Kin and Kon exchange bewildered glances and nervously look down at Corey.

"We're sorry..." Kon apologizes.

"It's fine," Corey shakes it off. "It's just her hormones talking. Nine lovely months worth of 'em..."

"Dude, you're in for some real shit..." Kin observes. "I'm sorry. I'm just sorry."

"Nah, I'll survive." Corey assured.

* * *

**_~SURVIVAL OF THE HORMONES!~_**

* * *

The gang arrived at Tokyo, Japan not too long ago. They all got first class rooms in the most expensive hotel that Austin and Stephanie could afford for all of them. It was August right now, and as of September 4th, which is next month, the bands will be battling it out once more. But now...it was interview day.

Right now, The Newmans were just finishing up their interview. They talked about their new songs that they'll be singing to Tokyo for the second concert of this competition, and Carrie and Larry had gotten into detail on their love life, which had received chorus of "awwwwww's" from the people in the audience.

Back stage, Corey was dressed in a pale blue silk shirt with a black jacket over, which was opened, and not buttoned up. He wore black dress pants to match, and black shoes. He also didn't wear his beanie (obviously).

Laney was wearing a dark red, ruffled dress with black high-heeled boots.

Kin and Kon wear matching outfits. Kin was wearing a black dress shirt, while Kon was wearing a white dress shirt. They were both wearing black pants and black shoes.

Coming around the corner, Stephanie appears, wearing a purple dress with matching high-heeled shoes. "Alright, Grojband, are you all ready to be interviewed?"

"Sure am," Corey grinned, wrapping his arm around Laney.

"Good," Stephanie smiles. "Austin and I need this to be a quick interview. We're only allowed twenty more minutes to eat up this show's time. That, and we have dinner reservations in ten minutes _after_ this, so we need to-"

"Oh, just relax, will ya?" Austin smirks, meeting up with them. He's wearing a black tux. "So, Grojband, once The Newmans are done, _you_ guys get up there."

The audience claps as The Newmans are exiting the stage.

"Good luck," Stephanie says, walking away with Austin.

As Grojband and The Newmans walks into each other, Larry grins at Laney. "Say, Lanes...how's the mistake?"

Corey gets ready to punch him, but Laney stops her boyfriend with, "No, No, Core. It's cool...Larry already knows..." She looks at Larry with anger, though she's not glaring at him. "It's no secret- it's out. He's _always_ known."

"C'mon, lets go..." Kon breathed with annoyance.

"Oh, Lanes, by the way- your ass looks fat."

Stopping in their tracks, Laney turns around as gasps at Larry, revealing a shocked expression. She then sucker-punches him right across the face, then proceeds walking on stage with Corey and the others, receiving a great number of cheers and applauses from the audience.

"Grojband, everybody!" The host announces, shaking hands with each of them.

Once Grojband gets seated on a sofa, the host sits down on his chair. He smiles warmly at them.

"So, in London, you've won the first concert! My question is: Grojband, are you prepared to go at it again?"

"Yes!" Corey exclaims with excitement. "We've been prepared since the beginning. We're just so stoked to be here; Japan's awesome!"

The audience cheers loudly, and the host grins. "That is so flattering, Corey Riffin! Now, another question..." He leans in. "Can you share one of the songs that you've written _and_ will be preforming here in Tokyo?"

"Actually..." He grins, wrapping his arm around Laney. "My girlfriend, Laney, has written _two_ songs that she'll be preforming here. One of them is her absolute favorite, and she can't wait to share it with you all!"

"Yeah..." Laney says bashfully. "I've written two songs. One is titled, _C'mon_, and the other one- which is my personal favorite- is titled, _Hello Kitty_. I've always adored cats, and use to watch _Hello Kitty_ as a little girl, so being able to write this and giving the opportunity to _share_ this to the world, right here in Tokyo, is just a dream come true. I can't wait to sing it for you all!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"And there's still three other songs that we're doing as well," Kon says.

"That's right, but those are a secret for the concert..." Kin winked, earning a few laughs from the audience.

The host chuckles and rests his hands upon his knee. "I, along with the rest of Tokyo, are excited for this concert! We shall enjoy it, I expect..."

"Oh, you will! It's going to rock your brains out!" Corey exclaimed, earning applauses and a few laughs from the audience.

"We should be airing off soon," The host informs. "But I have one more question, Corey: Laney is happy with you, yes? How is your relationship going? We adore romance here- it's a beautiful thing _and_ a true blessing of life."

Corey and Laney grin. He kisses her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"Laney and I are doing just fine. We've been together since we were fourteen. I love her..." He smiles warmly at her. The audience makes sounds of adoration. "And to show our love for each other, we've got a very special announcement to make..."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at home, Corey, Laney, Kin and Kon's parents were seated in the living room, watching the interview live. Once Corey announced that he and Laney had something very special to share, they all leaned in with interest.

"Oh my god, is he gonna propose to my daughter?" Laney's mother gasped.

"I don't think so..." Kin and Kon's mother says.

"And how do you know?" Alisa scuffed. "My son is unpredictable- you never see it coming. In an amazing way, of course."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh? Do share..." The host says.

"Well..." Laney says, placing a hand upon her stomach. Corey places his larger hand upon hers. They turn and grin widely at each other, then turn to face the host with happiness. "We're having a baby!" They both announced.

The crowd roared with applause, "awwww's", and cheers. The host quickly gets up and shakes hands with them, congratulating them. Backstage, Stephanie and Austin look surprised, and so does The Newmans, except for Larry.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

At hearing this, all of the parent's mouth's drop. Kin and Kon's parents drop their drinks and the bowl of popcorn. Laney's mother faints onto the floor, and Corey's father fans her. Corey's mother, still shocked, exclaims, "Oh my god- my baby boy's becoming a daddy!" she covers her mouth, with happy tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

**BOOM! Done with this chapter!**

**Sorry if it sucked a little... :/ The next chapter, which is the second concert, should be better, I hope!**

**So, what did you guys think? Do you like how all of this is being played out? If you liked this chapter, then please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, follow, and favorite this story! ;)**

**BTW- I start school next week, so I'll be making that my hiatus week. More chapters will come along after that.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	11. Concert 2

**More positive feedback! I'm glade to know that you all are loving this! Especially and "Corney" moments (those are my favorite to write 3)!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**And now, responses to some reviews...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**PokeFreak75:**** Excellent! Loved the chapter. Especially the announcement at the end. Keep up the good work!**

**- "Wow, thanks! Lol, I know, dem parents' reactions, thou... ;)"**

**XXX**

**Shelly Marsh (Guest Reviewer):**** Well this is better than I thought. Ok keep the pregnant lanes. It's your story.**

**- "Thank you for understanding and excepting what I had planned. Trust me, the pay-off is going to be CUTE! Hope you can handle the feels..."**

**XXX**

**Michelle Rita (Guest Reviewer):**** WHOOOOOOOOOO GO CORE GO LANES WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**- "Okay, 1.) I'm happy that you like this. And 2.) You broke the review chart with that long "Oooooo". LOL XD"**

**XXX**

**TotalGrojbandLover77:**** Oh Please, please, please update soon I'm loving this story so much!333**

**- "Aww, thanks! Well you've asked for it, and here it is: an update! Hope you enjoy! :)"**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, I think that's enough responses to reviews, don't you agree? ;)**

**Anyway, here's the second concert chapter! :D**

**Enjoy,**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Concert 2**

Tonight was the second concert in the competition. That date was September 4th, and was currently 8:30 at night in Tokyo, Japan. In the dressing room, Laney was modeling her outfit that she was expecting to wear for the show. _**(A/N: It's what Avril Lavigne wore for her "Hello Kitty" music video) **_It was a black jacket, with a pink ruffled skirt, which had big, fake cupcakes sown into it. She grins at herself; it wasn't really what she wanted to go for, but at least it hid her baby bump.

Speaking of which, after the interview a month ago, the band's parents Skyped them from home, and Corey and Laney's parents were asking them all sorts of questions; when's the baby due? When did this happen? How'd you find out? All sorts of embarrassing questions that made Corey and Laney blush. Still, despite their complete shock, they all were happy for Corey and Laney- especially Corey and Laney's mother, who were ecstatic to become grandmothers. Besides, Corey and Laney were eighteen, and high school graduates becoming celebrities. They figured that they would be alright...they hoped.

A knock came at the door, making Laney snap out of her thoughts. "Come in," she calls, beginning to apply more of her stage makeup.

Corey enters the room, and once he sees Laney all decked out, he grins and leans against the door frame. "D'awww, my wittle girl..."

"Core..." Laney blushed.

"Sorry, sorry..." Corey laughed. "You just look so adorable- you look like a little girl."

Laney smirked at him through the mirror as she finishes apply more eyeliner. "It's necessary for the show, Core. I'm signing two songs that make me feel like that, so I think it'll be...nice, ya know?"

"You know what else is nice?" Corey grinned. He approaches Laney, and wraps his arms around her. "You're four months along..."

Laney gasped. He was right. They were only four months into the pregnancy- only five more to go! Time seemed to go by so fast. Laney snapped out of her thoughts once she feels Corey kissing her neck, making her giggle.

"Corey!" She laughs. "Stop it!"

"Fine..." He complains in a playful manor. Letting go of her, he walks back to the door, stops, then turns around. "We're on in about five minutes, Lanes. You coming?"

Laney nods. "Yeah, I'll meet you all out there."

She sighs once Corey leaves and looks into the mirror one last time. She was ready. She was ready to win another concert with her band. It was time to make another victory for Grojband, and another fail for The Newmans. Laney exits her dressing room, and once she does, she runs into Kate and Allie.

"Oh, hey girls!"

"Oh my gosh!" Allie says, covering her mouth. "You look cute!"

Laney smirked. "Thanks girls; that's what Core said."

"Mind if we take a couple pictures for our blog?" Kate asked hopefully.

Adam and Keith came walking pass the trio of girls. "Don't bother wasting your phone space, ladies. There's not much to look at..." Adam smirked, then high-fived Keith.

Kate and Allie glares at them as they leave, then grin back at Laney. "So, can we?" Allie asked hopefully.

"Sure," Laney answers, smiling.

After taking a few pictures of Laney, they thank her, then leave. Laney spots the rest of her band standing next to the curtain. Approaching them, Laney wipes one of her bans out of her face. Kin and Kon sees her, and gasps, followed by covering their mouths. They're eyes were sparkling.

"Oh my god..." Kin sniffed. "She's so-"

Laney shuts their mouths with her hands. "I'm adorable, cute, silly, all of the above- I get it! So don't even bother saying it!"

They two nod, and were thanked by Laney as she un-shuts their mouths. Kon whispers to Corey, "Mood swings?"

"I don't think so," Corey whispered back.

"Alright," Austin says, heading to the front of the stage. "Time for me to introduce this concert. Grojband- are you ready?"

"Ready!" Corey nods.

Austin gives him a thumbs up, and goes to the front of the stage to go over the simple rules and guidelines. Once he was done, the lights on the stage went off, and Grojband went on stage. Laney was ready to sing her first song, dance to it, and start them off. Kin had her record her voice in his keyboard for certain parts of the song, so that'll help her some, because this was the first time she was actually singing this in public.

Taking a deep breath, she begins their first song once the lights came back on stage...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Hello Kitty"**_

_**Song Used: "Hello Kitty" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Laney:**** Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**Laney: K-k-k-kawaii!**

**Mom's not home tonight, s****o we can roll around, have a pillow fight! ****Like a major rager, OMFG!**

**Laney's Voice Recording:**** U-O! U-O! U-O!**

**Laney: Let's all slumber party, li****ke a fat kid on a pack of smarties- s****omeone chuck a cupcake at me!**

**Laney's Voice Recording:**** HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**Laney: It's time for spin the bottle**- **not gonna talk about it tomorrow. ****Keep it just between you and me!**

******Laney's Voice Recording:**** U-O! U-O! U-O!**

**Laney: Let's play truth or dare now**- **w****e can roll around in our underwear how**- **every silly kitty should be!**

******Laney's Voice Recording:**** HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**Laney: Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so pretty pretty. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty- s****tay with me. ****Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so silly silly. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty; p****lay with me!**

**K-k-k-kawaii!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Hello Kitty, you're so silly!**

**Wake up, got a secret! P****inky swear that you're gonna keep it; ****I've got something you need to see!**

******Laney's Voice Recording:**** U-O! U-O! U-O!**

**Laney: Let's be friends forever- ****I wanna do everything with you together! ****Come and play with Kitty and me!**

******Laney's Voice Recording:**** HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**Laney: Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so pretty pretty. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty- s****tay with me. ****Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so silly silly. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty; p****lay with me!**

**K-k-k-kawaii!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Hello Kitty, you're so silly!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney: Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii! **

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii!**

**Laney's Voice Recording: K-k-k-kawaii! K-k-k-kawaii! K-k-k-kawaii! K-k-k-kawaii! **

**...**

**Laney: Meow.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, you're so pretty!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, Hello Kitty!**

**__****~Instrumental~**

**Hello Kitty, you're so silly!**

**Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so pretty pretty. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty- s****tay with me. ****Come come, Kitty Kitty- y****ou're so silly silly. ****Don't go, Kitty Kitty; p****lay with me!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

**Hello Kitty, ****Hello Kitty.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The audience claps, cheering Grojband's name. Laney looks flushed and brushes her hair out of her face. She couldn't believe that she just did that! She shyly turns to Corey and smiles, walking up to him.

"You want to your song now? I need a break of singing before my next solo."

Corey nods. "Of course, Lanes."

She kisses him and grins, before getting her base together. Core gets to the front of the stage, and gets settled to sing his song for their part of the concert.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Gives You Hell"**_

_**Song Used: "Gives You Hell" by "All American Rejects"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** I wake up every evening...With a big smile on my face, and it never feels out of place. And you're still probably working...At a nine to five pace; I wonder how bad that tastes.**

**When you see my face- ****Hope it gives you hell. ****Hope it gives you hell.**

**When you walk my way- ****Hope it gives you hell. ****Hope it gives you hell.**

**Now where's your picket fence, love? ****And where's that shiny car; a****nd did it ever get you far? ****You never seemed so tense, love. ****I've never seen you fall so hard; d****o you know where you are?**

**And truth be told I miss you...**

**And truth be told I'm lying...**

**When you see my face- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**When you walk my way- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well...**

**Then he's a fool; you're just as well- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself: ****Where'd it all go wrong? ****But the list goes on and on!**

**And truth be told I miss you...**

**And truth be told I'm lying...**

**When you see my face- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**When you walk my way- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well...**

**Then he's a fool; you're just as well- ****Hope it gives you hell! **

**Now you'll never see...W****hat you've done to me. ****You can take back your memories- t****hey're no good to me. ****And here's all your lies- y****ou can't look me in the eyes w****ith the sad, sad look t****hat you wear so well...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney/Kin/Kon: ****When you see my face- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**When you walk my way- ****Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well...**

**Then he's a fool; you're just as well- ****Hope it gives you hell! **

**Corey: When you see my face**- **Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Hope it gives you hell!**

**Corey: When you walk my way**- **Hope it gives you hell! ****Hope it gives you hell!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Hope it gives you hell!**

**Corey: When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon:**** But you never tell!**

**Corey: Then you're the fool, I'm just as well- ****Hope it gives you hell!**

******Laney/Kin/Kon: Hope it gives you hell!**

**Corey: When you hear this song ****I hope that it will give you hell!**

******Laney/Kin/Kon: Hope it gives you hell!**

**Corey: You can sing along; ****I hope that it puts you through hell.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, they're great!" Stephanie observes as she watches from the side of the stage with Austin.

He nods with agreement. "Indeed, even the crowd loves them!"

The crowd was going wild, but even more once Grojband was starting their next song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**_Band: Grojband_**

**_Song: "Crazy"_**

**_Song Used: "Crazy" by "Simple Plan"_**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:** **Tell me what's wrong with society! ****When everywhere I look, I see: ****Young girls dying to be on TV; T****hey won't stop till they've reached their dreams. **

**Diet pills, surgery...**

**Photoshopped pictures in magazines...**

**Telling them how they should be...**

**It doesn't make sense to me!**

**Is everybody going crazy?! ****Is anybody gonna save me?! ****Can anybody tell me what's going on?! ****Tell me what's going on?! ****If you open your eyes y****ou'll see that something is wrong!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I guess things are not how they used to be. ****There's no more normal families. ****Parents act like enemies, m****aking kids feel like it's World War III!**

**No one cares, no one's there; ****I guess we're all just too damn busy. **

**And money's our first priority...**

**It doesn't make sense to me!**

******Is everybody going crazy?! ****Is anybody gonna save me?! ****Can anybody tell me what's going on?! ****Tell me what's going on?! ****If you open your eyes y****ou'll see that something is wrong!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

**Is everybody going crazy?!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

**Is everybody going crazy?**

**Tell me what's wrong with society! ****When everywhere I look I see: ****Rich guys driving big SUVs, w****hile kids are starving in the streets.**

**No one cares...**

**No one likes to share...**

**I guess life's unfair...**

**********Is everybody going crazy?! ****Is anybody gonna save me?! ****Can anybody tell me what's going on?! ****Tell me what's going on?! ****If you open your eyes y****ou'll see that something...something is wrong!**

**********Is everybody going crazy?! ****Is anybody gonna save me?! ****Can anybody tell me what's going on?! ****Tell me what's going on?! ****If you open your eyes y****ou'll see that something is wrong!**

**************_~Instrumental~_**

**************XXXXXXXXXX**

Corey grins as the crowd goes wild. Laney approaches him, and takes the mic. "I'll take this one, Core."

"Goodluck." He says, kissing her.

Laney blushes and gets in front of the mic. She takes a deep breath before starting their fourth song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "C'mon"**_

_**Song Used: "C'mon" by "Ke$ha"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney:**** Saw you leaning against that old record machine. Saw the name of your band written on the marquee. It's a full moon tonight so we gettin' rowdy. Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, get-get-gettin' rowdy!**

**Feeling like I'm a high schoo-ler, sipping on a warm wine coo-ler.**

**Hot!**

**'Cause the party don't stop, I'm in a crop top like I'm working at Hoo-ters! **

**We've been keepin' it PG, but I wanna get a little frisky. **

**Come, gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop.**

**Let me set you free.**

**C'mon, 'cause I know what I like! And you're looking just like my type! Let's go for it just for tonight! **

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**Now don't even try to deny! We're both going home satisfied! Let's go for it just for tonight!**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**Write our names on the wall in the back of the bar. Steal some bubble from the corner meximart. Yeah, we laughing like kids causing trouble in the dark. Causing trouble in the dark, tr-tr-trouble in the dark.**

**Feeling like a sabertooth ti-ger, sipping on a warm Budwei-ser. Touch me and gimme that rush! Better pack a toothbrush, gonna pull an all-nighter. **

**We been keepin' it Kosh-er, but I wanna get it on fo' sure.**

**Come gimme some of that, yum like a lollipop.**

**Baby, don't be scared.**

**C'mon, 'cause I know what I like! And you're looking just like my type! Let's go for it just for tonight! **

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**Now don't even try to deny! We're both going home satisfied! Let's go for it just for tonight!**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I don't wanna go to sleep. ****I wanna stay up all night, ****I wanna just screw around.**

**I don't wanna think about w****hat's gonna be after this, I ****wanna just live right now.**

**I don't wanna go to sleep. ****I wanna stay up all night, ****I wanna just screw around.**

**I don't wanna think about w****hat's gonna be after this, ****I wanna just live right now.**

**C'mon!**

**C'mon, 'cause I know what I like! And you're looking just like my type! Let's go for it just for tonight! **

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**Now don't even try to deny! We're both going home satisfied! Let's go for it just for tonight!**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Great job, Lanes!" Corey exclaims, walking to her side.

"Thanks," Laney grins, kissing him on the cheek before taking her place back to her base.

While the crowd was cheering and Grojband was about to sing their next song, Mina comes walking to The Newmans, who were backstage. Carrie eyes her sister and frowns.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

Mina sighed. "No Carrie, I am _not_ going to hurt anyone. I just came here, because Trina wanted privacy."

"Well, go somewhere else, why don't ya? Like, I don't know, _outside_ of our jet!"

"But..."

"No buts!" Carrie snaps. "Just go! You're going to get caught, and we're about to go on!"

Mina frowns, then slowly walks away. "She makes me almost as miserable as Trina does..." she mumbles as she leaves.

Back onstage, Grojband begins their final song of the night...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Jump"**_

_**Song Used: "Jump" by "Simple Plan"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** Jump!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I dont wanna wake up today, 'cause everyday's the same. And I'd been waiting so long for things to change. **

**I'm sick of this town. Sick of my job. Sick of my friends, 'cause everyone's jaded. Sick of this place, I wanna break free. **

**I'm so frustrated, I just wanna...**

**Jump! **

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about tomorrow!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: I just don't care tonight; ****I just wanna jump!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about my sorrow! **

**Let's go!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Whoa!**

**Corey: Forget your problems, ****I just wanna jump!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I don't wanna wake up one day, a****nd find out it's too late, t****o do all the things I wanna do! ****So I'm gonna pack up my bags; ****I'm never coming back, ****'cause the years are passing by! ****And I'm wasting all my ti-ti-time!**

**I'm sick of this house! ****Sick of being broke! ****Sick of this town, that's bringing me down! ****I'm sick of this place, I wanna break free!**

**I'm so frustrated, I just wanna...**

**Jump! **

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about tomorrow!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: I just don't care tonight; ****I just wanna jump!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about my sorrow! **

**Let's go!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Whoa!**

**Corey: Forget your problems, ****I just wanna jump!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I just wanna jump!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I can't take it anymore...**

**I can't take it anymore...**

**I can't take it anymore...**

**I can't it any-**

**Forget tomorrow, I just wanna...**

**Jump! **

**Laney/Kin/Kon:**** Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about tomorrow!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: I just don't care tonight; ****I just wanna jump!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey: Don't wanna think about my sorrow! **

**Let's go!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Whoa!**

**Corey: Forget your problems, ****It's time to let them go!**

**Laney/Kin/Kon: Whoa!**

**Corey: Forget tomorrow, I just wanna jump! **

******Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

_******~Instrumental~**_

******Corey: I just wanna j****ump! **

**********Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**Corey:**** Yeah! I just wanna jump!**

**************Laney/Kin/Kon: Jump!**

**Corey:**** I just wanna...**

**Corey/Laney/Kin/Kon:**** Jump!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As the crowd was cheering, the lights went out, which meant that it was The Newman's turn. Grojband quickly gets backstage, high-fiving each other.

"Another gig well done!" Kon beamed.

Kin nodded with agreement. "Totally!"

Corey wraps his arm around Laney. "I'm impressed with how Laney did tonight. She's so..."

"Adorable?" Laney smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah."

The Newmans approach them; Carrie looks unimpressed. "Hope you guys are prepared to loose. With what we've got in store, we're a guarantee win tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Corey challenges, raising an eyebrow. "Let's just see about that..._Newmans_."

"Challenge accepted," Carrie then snaps her fingers. "Newmans- lets go!"

Corey glares at them as they walk pass them, and head to the stage. Corey mumbles darkly, "God, I hate them..."

"It's alright Core," Laney reassures.

Corey sighed. "Yeah, Lanes, I know..."

"I don't know, I just hope." Kon remarked.

The Newmans get in position on stage to begin their part of the concert. Once the lights went up, the crowd went wild, and Carrie takes the mic to start them off.

"Here we go, girls..." Carrie smirks.

"I'm a boy!" Larry exclaims.

Carrie frowns. "Oh, yeah, sorry..." She clears her throat. "Here we go, girls _and_ boy."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "What You Waiting For"**_

_**Song Used: "What You Waiting For" by "Gwen Stefani"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Carrie:**** What an amazing time. **

**What a family. How did the years go by?**

** Now it's only me...**

**Carrie's Voice Recording:****Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Kim/Konnie: La, la, la, la, la, la, la!**

**Carrie: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!**

**Like a cat in heat, stuck in a moving car...**

**A scary conversation, shut my eyes, can't find the brake. ****What if they say that you're a climber? **

**Naturally, I'm worried if I do it alone. ****Who really cares, cause it's your life; ****You never know, it could be great!**

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, 'cause you might grow!**

**Carrie: Oh, ah, oh...**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording:****Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Tick-tock, tick-tock**

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, you stupid hoe!**

**Like an echo pedal, you're repeating yourself. ****You know it all by heart, w****hy are you standing in one place?**

**Born to blossom, bloom to perish!**

**Your moment will run out, 'c****ause of your sex chromosome. I ****know it's so messed up, how our society all thinks.**

** Carrie's Voice Recording: For sure.**

**Kim/Konnie: Life is short, you're capable**.

**Carrie: Oh, ah, oh...**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: Uh-huh, hu-huh**.

**Carrie: Look at your watch now! **

**You're still a super hot female!**

**You got your million-dollar contract!**

**And they're all waiting for your hot track!**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**I can't wait to go back and do Japan...**

**Get me lots of brand new fans!**

**Osaka, Tokyo...**

**You Harajuku girls...**

**Damn, you've got some wicked style!**

**Go!**

**Look at your watch now!**

**You're still a super hot female!**

**You got your million dollar contract!**

**And they're all waiting for your hot track!**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting-**

**What you waiting for?!**

**What you waiting for? ****What you waiting for?**

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, you stupid hoe! **

**Carrie: What you waiting for?**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, you stupid hoe!**

**Carrie: What you waiting for? ****What you waiting for? ****What you waiting for?**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, you stupid hoe! **

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Kim/Konnie: Take a chance, you stupid hoe!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd went wild, and started to chant their name- Newmans! Grojband watches from backstage, and they look dumbfounded.

"Aw man!" Corey groaned, retrieving from watching them. "The crowd's loving them!"

"But it's the judges who pick a winner." Laney remarks.

Kin nods. "She's right, Corey, the judge's are the ones who need to pick a winner, not the crowd."

"I hope it's us, though..." Kon frowns. "They were really good."

Back onstage, Carrie smirks over at Konnie. "Get ready with those drums, Konnie. You know what song we're doing now?"

"I know!" Konnie exclaims. "Lets do this!"

Carrie nods, and points at her, ready to start their next song for the night...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Funhouse"**_

_**Song Used: "Funhouse" by "P!nk"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** I dance around this empty house; Tear us down, Throw you out.**

**Screaming down the halls...**

**Spinning all around and now we fall.**

**Pictures framing up the past,**

**Your taunting smirk behind the glass,**

**This museum- full of ash,**

**Once a tickle,**

**Now a rash...**

**This used to be a funhouse!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**But now it's full of evil clowns!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**It's time to start the countdown!**

**~Instrumental~**

**I'm gonna burn it down...down...down...**

**I'm gonna burn it down!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: 9, ****8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1...**

***Pop***

**Fun.**

**Carrie: Echoes knocking on locked doors- ****All the laughter from before. ****I'd rather live out on the street, t****han in this haunted memory!**

**I've called the movers, **

**Called the maids. **

**We'll try to exorcise this place.**

**Drag my mattress to the yard!**

**Crumble tumble house of cards!**

**This used to be a funhouse!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**But now it's full of evil clowns!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**It's time to start the countdown!**

**~Instrumental~**

**I'm gonna burn it down...down...down...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**This used to be a funhouse!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**But now it's full of evil clowns!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**It's time to start the countdown!**

**~Instrumental~**

**I'm gonna burn it down...down...down...**

**I'm gonna burn it down!**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: 9, ****8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1...**

***Pop***

**Fun.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Oh, I'm crawling through the doggy door. ****My key don't fit my life no more.**

**I'll change the drapes.**

**I'll break the plates.**

**I'll find a new place.**

**Burn this fucker down...**

**Do do do do dodo do,**

**Do do do do dodo do,**

**Do do do do dodo do,**

**Do do do do dadadada,**

**Do do do do dodo do,**

**Carrie's Voice Recordind: ****9, 8, 7, 6 5 4, 3, 2, 1..**

**Carrie: Do do do do dodo do,**

**Do do do do dodo do, **

**Do do do do dodo doo,**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: *****Pop***

**Carrie: ****This used to be a funhouse!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**But now it's full of evil clowns!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**It's time to start the countdown!**

**~Instrumental~**

**I'm gonna burn it down...down...down...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**This used to be a funhouse!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**But now it's full of evil clowns!**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**It's time to start the countdown!**

**~Instrumental~**

**I'm gonna burn it down...down...down...**

**I'm gonna burn it down!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"We rock!" Kim exclaims, observing the crowd.

"And _I'll_ boost it up!" Larry says with a grin. "Carrie, do you mind?"

"No problem," She says, allowing Larry to take the mic.

Grojband watches carefully behind the stage, curious as to what Larry was going to sing...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "I Heart Hello Kitty"**_

_**Song Used: "I Heart Hello Kitty" by "Blood on the Dance Floor"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Larry:**** Dance fire up in this room...**

**Larry's Voice Recording: Ah! Ah!**

**Larry: Expecting certain doom...**

**Larry's Voice Recording: Ah! Ah!**

**Larry: Attention please! ****Everyone in the dance club freeze! ****Remain the position and bleed!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry's Voice Recording: Ah! Ah!**

**Larry: I like it a****gainst the wall; ****Just fuck me in the hall. ****You scream "meat sucks", w****ell you're out of luck.**

**I'll fuck you in the face, a****nd leave a nice taste.**

**A hot mess! ****That's what's up!**

**I'll fuck you in the club; O****n the ground- ****Mop it up. **

**Relax! Relax! ****It's my sexy track!**

**Fresh to death! ****Don't you dare forget...****Ghetto blasting; ****Hot sex everlasting...**

**Hellz ya bitch!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L - O-**

**Larry: Blasting through your stereo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T- T- Y**-

**Larry: Let me slip between your thighs!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Coming straight from Tokyo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: My sex will leave you satisfied!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Show me how you're such a hoe!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y- **

**Larry: Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Get on your knees and blow!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: You're such a fucking cutie pie!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry: Crank that and shake that; ****Dancing with my kitty, a****nd leaving this committee. ****Oh, it's such a pity!**

**But we're on fire! ****Dance floor desire!**

**Seat belts aren't required. ****Wrapped around me like barbwire. **

**You're an addiction I admire. ****This zone is on fire.**

**I'll be your sex supplier. ****We'll light this club on fire. W****ith our flashy attire. **

**We moshed like liars. **

**Bat cat shark attack from the back!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L - O-**

**Larry: Blasting through your stereo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T- T- Y**-

**Larry: Let me slip between your thighs!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Coming straight from Tokyo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: My sex will leave you satisfied!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Show me how you're such a hoe!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y- **

**Larry: Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Get on your knees and blow!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: You're such a fucking cutie pie!**

**Larry's Voice Recording:**

**H-E-L-L-O...K-I-T-T-Y...**

**H-E-L-L-O...K-I-T-T-Y...**

**H-E-L-L-O...K-I-T-T-Y...**

**H-E-L-L-O...K-I-T-T-Y...**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L - O-**

**Larry: Blasting through your stereo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T- T- Y**-

**Larry: Let me slip between your thighs!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Coming straight from Tokyo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: My sex will leave you satisfied!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Show me how you're such a hoe!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y- **

**Larry: Bitch, I'll make you fucking cry!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O**-

**Larry: Get on your knees and blow!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: You're such a fucking cutie pie!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L - O**-

**Larry: Blasting through your stereo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T- T- Y**-

**Larry: Let me slip between your thighs!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: H - E - L - L- O-**

**Larry: Coming straight from Tokyo!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: K - I - T - T - Y**-

**Larry: My sex will leave you satisfied!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Grojband's mouths drop after Larry had just sung. "What the heck was that?" Corey asked.

"That had _nothing_ to do with Hello Kitty..." Kon points out.

Laney turns around to leave. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

Corey follows her, leaving Kin and Kon on their own. Across the stage, Austin and Stephanie look just as surprised as Grojband was. Austin blinks a few times, trying to find the right words to describe what he just heard.

"Ooookaaaay..."

"I know," Stephanie implores. "I don't get it either."

Austin turns to her side. "I know its music and all, but in all my years as a music producer, I've never heard something like _that_ before!"

"You think the judges are taken by surprise, too?" Stephanie frowns.

Austin shrugs. "I don't know. But let's just see what comes next."

She nods and turns her attention back onto The Newmans. Larry was about to sing another song for them...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Candyland"**_

_**Song Used: "Candyland" by "Blood on the Dance Floor"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Larry's Voice Recording:**** Ladies & gentlemen- Whores & sluts! **

**Step right up!**

**Behind this curtain is where all your fantasies come to life! **

**This is a place where you can escape!**

**Welcome to...Candyland!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry: Let me show you my game-**

**Larry's Voice Recording: Watch! **

**Larry: I put those shoes to shame!**

**Larry's Voice Recording: Ooh! **

**Larry: These rhymes that I write m****ake you wanna fuck all night! ****When we take off our clothes-**

**Larry's Voice Recording: Ahh...**

**Larry: She sucks me 'til it grows! ****I'll fuck her face so hard! ****She is my wild card! **

**My sticky lollipop- ****It's such a sweet gumdrop!**

**I'm bout to explode!**

**It feels too good to stop!**

**Just taste my tootsie roll! **

**You rub my icicle!**

**I gotta get my fix!**

**Please lick my pixie stick!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****I'll split your ass in two! ****So take me by my head!**

**Lick it up, slide it down, a****nd satisfy my sweet tooth!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****You'll wanna fuck me twice! ****I'll be your gingerbread man!**

**1st time naughty, and 2nd time nice!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Candyland...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Candyland...**

**Just close your eyes and dream! **

**A fantasy so extreme!**

**I'll take you by the hand! ****This is my Candyland!**

**You are my sweet playground!**

**Swallow, my love... 'til you drown!**

**I'll be your back door man! ****Welcome to my Candyland!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****I'll split your ass in two! ****So take me by my head!**

**Lick it up, slide it down, a****nd satisfy my sweet tooth!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****You'll wanna fuck me twice! ****I'll be your gingerbread man!**

**1st time naughty, and 2nd time nice!**

**You want my cock, b****ut it's mine; ****So take a number, a****nd get in line. **

**Whipped cream and astroglide- ****Take off my wrapper, a****nd slip n' slide.**

**Sticky like a lollie. ****Blow me 'til I pop **

**Larry's Voice Recording:**** *Pop***

**Larry: You can sample all my flavors a****t my candy shop. **

**Cumshots and gumdrops. ****Double fists and blow pops. **

**Trick or treat, s****queeze my meat, g****ive me something sweet to eat.**

**Slip n' slide on my face- ****You got that flavor, what a taste!**

**Lick it red hot. ****Like a candy cane. **

**You'd think I was a zombie. ****By the way, I give you brain!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****I'll split your ass in two! ****So take me by my head!**

**Lick it up, slide it down, a****nd satisfy my sweet tooth!**

**Welcome to Candyland! ****You'll wanna fuck me twice! ****I'll be your gingerbread man!**

**1st time naughty, and 2nd time nice!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Most of the crowd cheered, while some were questionable. Even the judges exchanged unsure glances. Seeing this, Carrie glares, and takes Larry by the hand.

"Perhaps _I_ should end this concert..."

Larry furrows his brow. "Yeah, maybe you're right..."

Carrie nods at him as he goes back to his original position, and takes the mic. It was time to end this concert on a good note...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Just Like a Pill"**_

_**Song Used: "Just Like a Pill" by "P!nk"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me. I think I took too much...**

**I'm crying here, what have you done? I thought it would be fun...**

**I can't stay on your life support- T****here's a shortage in the switch.**

**I can't stay on your morphine- ****'Cause it's making me itch.**

**I said I tried to call the nurse again- ****But she's being a little bitch.**

**I think I'll get outta here, where I can- **

**Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I haven't moved from the spot where you left me. ****This must be a bad trip...**

**All of the other pills, they were different. ****Maybe I should get some help...**

**I can't stay on your life support- T****here's a shortage in the switch.**

**I can't stay on your morphine- ****'Cause it's making me itch.**

**I said I tried to call the nurse again- ****But she's being a little bitch.**

**I think I'll get outta here, where I can- **

**Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

******Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

**I can't stay on your life support- T****here's a shortage in the switch.**

**I can't stay on your morphine- ****'Cause it's making me itch.**

**I said I tried to call the nurse again- ****But she's being a little bitch.**

**I think I'll get outta here, where I can- **

**********Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

**********Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

**********Run! Just as fast as I can. ****To the middle of nowhere. ****To the middle of my frustrated fears. ****And I swear you're just like a pill. I****nstead of makin' me better, y****ou keep makin' me ill. ****You keep makin' me ill...**

**********XXXXXXXXXX**

While the crowd is clapping, Corey and Laney approach Kin and Kon. "So, what did we miss?" Laney groaned.

"Well, the concert is now over..." Kin observes.

Austin and Stephanie walk on stage, followed by Grojband, who stands on the left side of the duo, while The Newmans stood on the far right. Once the crowd died down a little, Austin smiles at the three judges. He claps his hands together.

"Thank you for listen- all of you! Now, what do you think, judges?"

The three judges mumble to each other, deciding who should win the second concert. The first judge- a man- stands up.

"The Newmans have shown to have a pretty...er...interesting side to them. But, I've like Grojband's music better tonight, so I vote for them."

The crowd clapped, and Grojband grins. The second judge- another man- stands up.

"One hundred percent agreed! Newmans were too sexual tonight- made me queasy. Grojband takes the point!"

Grojband's grins widen, and The Newmans glare at them. Finally, the third judge- a woman- stands up.

"I personally think that The Newmans are very talented. Just to be nice, I'll give them my point."

Austin grins. "Well, I can safely say that we have tonight's winners..." He motions to Grojband, and the spotlight falls upon them. "Grojband wins twice in a row!"

Grojband, along with the crowd, cheered. The Newmans groan in defeat- Carrie was mostly annoyed. She turns and glares at Larry. "Well done, Larry! Thanks to your stupid sex-themed music, we lost. Again!"

"Babe, chill." Larry says, rolling his eyes. "I know that my songs were...um...shocking. But need I remind you that we've got three more chances?"

Kim nodded with agreement. "Yeah Carrie, relax."

Carried sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Corey grins as we approaches Carrie. "Double burn!"

"Shut up, Riffin!" She yells. Turning to her band mates, she mutters, "Lets go before I explode."

The Newmans leave the concert, feeling defeated once more. Corey laughed, and turns to his band mates, grinning as they're chatting amongst themselves. He was so proud of them, and himself overall. They've come this far, and already they're making it big. This was the start of something huge, and Corey felt it.

Only three more concerts to go, and Corey vowed that his band will crush them all!

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 11!**

**With only three more concerts/locations to go, this story is nearly finished! Well, nearly. I'd say it's about half completed.**

**Anyway, that concludes this chapter! Can't wait to read what you have to say!**

**If you liked this chapter, then please, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys next time with a new update!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	12. Band Rivals - Round 2

**Chapter 12: Band Rivals - Round 2**

Corey wiped his forehead with his wrist as he exits the elevator. His arm was currently wrapped around Laney's delicate waist, his hand touching the side of her swollen, pregnant belly. Following the couple was Kin and Kon, and they both looked just as exhausted as Laney was. Corey seemed to be the only one in their group who wasn't truly tired. Kate and Allie was currently down in the lobby with Austin and Stephanie, asking all sorts of various questions for their blog- they've been fangirling all night. It was currently twelve in the morning, and sleep was soon beginning to take its toll. Laney yawned and snuggled her head up against Corey.

"I'm so tired," Laney said drowsily.

Corey gave out a small grin and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, Lanes, soon you'll be in bed."

"Hey, Laney, if you don't mind me asking, how's the baby?" Kin asked, fixing his glasses.

Laney turned her head slightly and winkled her nose as if she'd just took a whiff of something disgusting in the air. "What do you mean?" She asked, sounding slightly offended.

Kin furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just making sure you're doing alright," Kin remarked. "You _were_ dancing a bit tonight, Laney, and I was just being courteous, that's all."

Corey gives Laney's belly a gentle stroke. "It's alright, Laney, he was just wondering if you and the baby is okay."

Laney sighed. "Sorry if I sounded a bit irritated, Kin..."

"Nah, it's no biggie," Kin claims. "I get it- it's just your mood swings. And with you being exhausted, it must be difficult."

"Hey guys," Kon groaned. "do you know where we're going next?"

Corey taps his chin, feeling his goatee with each touch. "I believe Paris,"

Laney brightened up a bit. "Oo, Paris! Damn, I've always wanted to go there!"

"Guess we can have ourselves a little romantic evening or two," Corey grinned, kissing Laney.

"What the fuck?" Kin asked with shocked eyes.

Corey furrowed his brow with concern. He looks back at Kin then stops once he turns back around, facing is point of view. "What the fuck?!" Corey repeated, adding in a bit of anger to his tone.

In front of Grojband, blocking their way, was The Newmans. Konnie had her arms crossed- she huffed and puffed as she glares. Kim had her hands on her hips, smacking on some cinnamon-flavored bubble gum. Larry shared Konnie's pose and emotion, while Carrie leaned against the wall, twirling with her hair. The female and yet somehow evil version of Corey turns her head, spotting Grojband just a moment after hearing such a repulsive question. Her black-colored lips stretched out into a curve, forming a smirk as she balances herself out by retrieving from the wall.

"Well, well," Carrie slow-claps Grojband, as if she were mocking them. "Nice show tonight, Riffin."

"Same to you," Corey smirked back. "Too bad you guys sucked...again."

Laney rolled her eyes and brought her attention onto Larry. "Really, Larry, songs dedicated to sex? Since when did Carrie allow you to write your own songs?"

"Just now..." Larry replied, almost in a low whisper.

"Well now we know why!" Laney exclaimed. "God forbid Carrie doesn't let you write again; you're such a disgusting, little creep!"

Larry glares at her, opening his mouth to respond. But instead of allowing him to speak, Carrie places a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look that told him to shut up. As much as Larry didn't want to, he simply nodded and took a deep breath, and then he went into a calm and collected state. Carrie then turns back at Grojband. She smiled softly- in a devious way, of course. No way would Carrie Beff show any signs of respect towards Grojband. Most people knew that.

"Just what the hell are guys doing, blocking our path?" Laney hissed. "In case you didn't know, I'm carrying a four month-developed fetus, and I get pissed off if I don't get my sleep. So, unless you want your nightmares to come to life, I suggest that you get out of our fucking way."

Carrie smirked. Now, the right thing to do was go under Laney's request and move, allowing Grojband a well-deserved sleep. But no, of course, Carrie was going to be the dominate one here. And after what she was just told from the red-headed girl, more ammo was given to her.

"Oh, that's a baby?" Carrie had just let out a faint, almost bitchy chuckle. "I thought you were just fat."

Uh-oh, thought all the male members of Grojband.

Laney glared at Carrie, and as if he was psychic, Corey held her back the best way he could. Corey may have been more stronger than Laney, but damn, that girl could struggle!

"What the _fuck_ did you just say?!" Laney exploded, attempting to scathe Carrie to bits.

"Oh, sorry," Carried smirked. "I didn't mean to offend you. But let me tell you girl-to-girl that it's okay to eat away your problems; your relationship must suck that much."

"Hey!" Corey yelled in protest, as if he were about to go into rag. "Laney and I are in a perfectly stable relationship- for four years, to be exact! And our baby is proof of that!"

"And what a bang-up father you're going to be, Corey," Carrie sarcastically remarked.

Kon clenched his fist out of anger. "Hey! Corey may be a goof, but he's one hell of a man, Newman!"

"Yeah!" Kin jumped in. "He's going to be one hell of a father, just as much as Laney's going to be one hell of a mother!"

Carrie's expression softened, and curved her lips into a small smile; though her signature mockery look never seemed to fade while it was underneath that mask that she was wearing. She then turns back to Corey and Laney.

"I'm so sorry. I did not mean to make fun of you both for your honest mistake."

Corey's eyes widened with rage, and carefully nudged Laney out of his way. She'd had this coming for _years_! Defending her, Larry gets in front of Carrie, and confronts Corey. Both band members move out of the way, watching the rumble between the two men in the middle of the hotel hallway. Eventually, Kate and Allie come around the corning, giggling as they examine each other's phones. Both gasps once they see the rumble, and come to a complete halt. Keith and Adam come from the same corner not too soon, and gaze upon the fight with surprised expressions.

"What's going on?" Kate furrowed her eyebrows with concern, looking at Laney.

Laney sighed and placed a hand upon her belly gently. "He's defending us..." she choked, feeling the verge of tears coming.

Allie smirked with sudden interest and whipped her phone up, recording the fight. Adam sighed and walked towards the center of the fight. "Alright, you guys, enough is enough!" Adam exclaimed.

Before he knew it, Adam was on the floor with a black eye; he'd gotten hit while trying to break them up. Keith and Kate gasped. Allie, on the other hand, was grinning and chuckled. "Oh, yes, that is defiantly going on YouTube..."

Kate shot her friend a weary look.

Footsteps were heard, and coming around the corner was Austin and Stephanie. Both of them gasped, and Austin hurried, wasting no time to separate Corey and Larry immediately. He forcefully shoved Larry back to his band and Corey to his, and then adjusted his jacket.

"What's going on here?!" Austin demanded, heaving to catch his breath after separating the fight.

Corey pointed straight towards Carrie. "That fucking bitch-"

"Corey, be nice," Stephanie says sternly.

"You think I care?!" Corey exploded. "She just insulted us- calling me and Laney's baby a mistake!"

All eyes went onto Carrie, who looked hurt and was about to cry. "W-What?" she asked, pretending to act innocent. "Corey...why would you even say that? I love children. I'm happy for you and Laney,"

Laney rolled her eyes, then shot her daggers. "Yeah, right! Then how the hell do you explain the fight that just happened?"

"He was about to attack Carrie!" Larry declared, pointing straight at Corey.

"Because she was attacking _us_ with words that made me want to strangle her!" Corey shouted back.

"Austin!" Carrie exclaimed, looking hurt. "I don't know what they're talking about! I think they had too many drinks at the club after the show..."

Kin and Kon's literally dropped to the floor. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" Kon exclaimed. "She's obviously lying! We _know_ them- they're liars!"

"Absolutely," Kin nodded, then pointed straight at Carrie. "And Carrie is no different- she's Satan himself without a penis!"

Carried fake-gasped so well that it seemed so real. "How could you _say_ that about me, Grojband? I was just trying to congratulate you on your second victory, and you all repay me with insults and threats? Whatever happened to good sportsmanship?" And with that, Carrie clung onto Stephanie, and fake-cried into her chest.

Stephanie shows her sympathy and strokes her head, soothing her. Austin sighs with irritation and looks at a shocked-expressed Grojband.

"That does it," he says, pointing straight at them. "For showing bad sportsmanship and threating a competitor-"

"Actually, this isn't the first time..." Larry says, sounding so innocent. "Corey _and_ Laney attacked me in London."

Austin's eyes widen and turns to Corey, who gulped nervously. "You know what, Grojband? I'm not going to put up with this! I won't disband you from the competition. However, I'm revoking your winnings. Your two victory points in the competition are going straight to The Newmans! The Newmans now have two points, and Grojband has zip!"

Grojband, along with Kate and Allie, gasp. With no one looking, Carrie stopped sobbing for a moment and smirks evilly while she's still being comforted by Stephanie. She quickly goes back to fake depression with sniffing softly.

"What?!" Corey exclaimed. "No fair!"

"Trust me, Riffin, it's fair. I'll be damned if it wasn't," Austin sighed and turns to Stephanie. "Stephanie, lets go."

Stephanie nods and gives Carrie anther sympathy hug before following Austin down the hall, leaving the two bands and groupies alone. Carrie wiped her smudged makeup, grinning.

"Well, I think our job here is done. Come along now," She says, referring to her band mates and groupies.

The Newmans, along with Keith and Adam leave the hall, making their way to their own bedrooms. Grojband stood there with complete shock. What had just happened? One moment they were perfectly fine, but then...Carrie fucked it up for them. Their two victory points have been revoked and given to The Newmans automatically. It was over.

"What are we going to do?" Sighed Kon.

Corey looks at his band mates and frowns, seeing the disappointment. "It's not over yet," Corey assures. "We still have three more gigs, right? We can do this!"

"Whatever you say, Core," Laney sighed, slowly dragging herself to her and Corey's hotel room door before opening it. "Goodnight..."

The trio was left alone once Laney shut the door. Corey furrowed his brows and turned to his two bros, but then found it a complete shock to see them walk into their hotel room without another sound. He then looks to see if Kate and Allie are still around, but his hopes are down once he discovers that they had already disappeared as well. Corey sighed and walked over to the wall, leaning against it.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself, feeling hopeless.

* * *

**BOOM! Done with chapter 12!**

**And our next location: Paris!**

**Uh-oh, Grojband's points have been revoked and given to The Newmans! Such drama! ;D**

**Anyway, that concludes this chapter! If you liked it, and I'm sure you did, then please, by all means, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please feel free to leave a review, favorite, and follow this story! And I'll see you guys soon with another update! **

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	13. Paris

**Chapter 13: Paris**

"Excellent plan, Trina," Carrie smirked as she sat across from her on their jet. "Austin actually bought it and scored us those two loss points."

Trina's wicked grin widen; she was pleased. Mina was then met with a glassed, wine cup being shoved into her face, making her groan as she took it. Trina gave her an annoyed look. "Well, at least _someone_ tries to win..." she'd scowl, referring to Carrie.

"It's not my fault!" Mina exclaims, holding the glass cup close to her chest. "Besides, it's too hard of a mission for me. I don't want to do this. You can't make me do this, Trina!"

Trina glared at her, and swat her hand, smacking Mina so hard that she fell onto the floor. She groaned in pain, feeling her cheek as if that were the only solution. The pink-haired girl then stood up and hovered over Mina, her hands on her hips.

"You beg my pardon?!"

Mina sighed; she says, "I'm sorry, Trina..."

"Good," Trina says with a smirk. "Now, I want you to do _what I say_ this time, once the concert comes into play. Understand?"

"Yes, Trina..."

Larry rolled his eyes, showing annoyance to the two girls' bickering. "Enough talk," he groans. "Let's get back to business, shall we? C'mon, Trina, what songs did you write for us this time?"

Trina stopped glaring at Mina and turned her attention back to The Newmans. She sat up straight, crossed her legs, and places her entwined hands upon her lap. She smiles lovely, looking as polite and kind-hearted as possible. "Oh, yes, of course," she then reaches into her backpack, and pulls out her diary. After discovering that she's been writing lyrics in her diary, thanks to Mina explaining her witnesses and finally telling her once they started this mission, she's been getting all sorts of new ideas for The Newmans.

They insisted that they do some of their own songs first, which Trina agreed to do. After the two losses, however, Trina saw failure in them, and she couldn't have that. However, once scoring those two points that Grojband won, Trina won back her respect. Still, she couldn't risk it, and so she's been writing some song lyrics down while hiding out in the jet while Mina went out and saw the countries "for her".

"Here," Trina says, opening her diary. "I've come up with five new songs that I totes think is perfect for your next concert."

"Interesting," Carrie smirked victoriously, taking a peek of the lyrics. "We shall use them."

Trina showed that she was proud of herself by carefully closing her diary, and smacking Mina in the face with it, followed by ordering her to get her another drink, which Mina, of course, did anyway.

"I thank you, Carrie."

"Of course," Carrie says as she takes a sip of her drink. "Trina, if it isn't too much to ask...how are you so brilliant? Pretty much everything that we've done to Grojband- the insults, the stealing of their victory points- everything that happened...is all because of you. How ever can we show our gratitude?"

Trina made a perky giggle while her mouth was closed and says, "Just win this competition and make my brother fail. Do that, and that'll be all I'll need in return."

"How about being our manager?" Kim winked.

"Perfect," Trina smirks evilly. "You guys win, my brother fails, and I totes become part of your band as your manager! It's perfect! Oh and Mina," she looks up at Mina, who's bringing her a glass of vodka. "Get my boyfriend, hunky Nick Mallory on speed dial. I want to flirt with him,"

Mina lifts one of her eyebrows up and frowns nervously. "But...Trina, there's no service up here." she then places the glass onto the table slowly.

"Wellllll..." Trina glares. "MAKE SOME SERVICE, OR WHATEVERS!"

Mina yelps and nods quickly as she then sprints away from the large group. Trina then rolls her eyes and scuffs with annoyance. "Like, oh my _gag_, Mina..."

* * *

**_~LIKE, OH MY GAG TRANSISTION!~_**

* * *

Laney takes in deep breathes as she places her hand upon her now swollen belly. It was hard. Hard to maintain all of this air travel with a pregnant belly. Laney was only about five months along now, and only four more to go until she and Corey's baby finally makes it into the world. The worse part of the whole trimester was finally over, but still...Laney's emotions have gotten worst. She's still been feeling sick lately, but unlike the past times when she puked in the toilet, she actually felt slightly better. She sighs and allows her head back, resting it upon the cushioned pillows.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kin whined behind her.

Currently, Kin and Kon were playing a board game on a small table behind the sofa. Kon scratched his head and looked down at the board bewilderedly. Kin was exclaiming his thoughts as he motioned towards Kin's game piece.

"You were suppose to take _four_ spaces, not _five_! We're on the same square, Kon!"

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeope," Kon shrugged. "Still don't get it."

Kin yelled out in a furious rage and face-palmed himself. Corey looked up from his black journal while sitting next to one of the plan windows. He looks across the room, his eyes traveling from Laney to the twins and back again. His brow furrows.

"Hey, guys," Corey says gently. "maybe you two should think of something else to do. Laney is obvious getting a headache."

"Oh..." Kin says, observing the girl.

Both of the twins looked embarrassed and Kon rubbed his shoulder. "Gee, we're sorry, Laney."

"It's okay," Laney claims, turning back to Corey. "What are you writing?"

"New song lyrics," Corey grinned. "We're going to Paris- the city of romance! Lanes, you and I are still doing that duet, right?"

Laney smirked. "Wouldn't dream of not doing it, Core. And I suppose I'll still be doing my solo?"

"If you want," Allie remarked from the sofa across from her. She then went back to blogging on her phone, with Kate next to her.

"Then I'll do it!" Laney clapped her hands.

Corey grinned and looked at her with loving eyes; his expression showed passion. He loved her, more than anything. With their baby only a few months away, he was absolutely sure that she needed more than a boyfriend and a father by her side. She needed someone extra special, and Corey was determined to make that guy appear.

"Hey, guys," Kon says. "how are we going to convince Austin and Stephanie that that incident back at Tokyo was a total fluke?"

Kin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Corey, how?"

"We'll think of something," Corey says, shutting his journal gently. "If we can score those points again, then it's a guaranteed win."

"Except that we'd be tied," Laney remarked. "Then what?"

"Like I said, I'll think of something," Corey says, getting up and walking towards his band mates. "Trust me, if there's one think that I know about myself very well, it's that I _always_ got a crazy plan-"

"That might just work." They all said at once.

Corey beamed, looking proud of himself as he puts his fists on his hips and grins while showing off his teeth. "Damn, I'm good."

* * *

**_~DAMN, I'M GOOD TRANSISTION!~_**

* * *

Both planes landed around noon in Paris, France. After taking the buses to their hotel and getting settled, they now had the whole rest of the day to take a look around this fair city.

"Alright, Newmans...Grojband," Austin says as he checks his watch. "Be sure to get back here no sooner than 12 o'clock tonight. You'll each have two body guards again, and please keep in mind that we are visiting a luxurious city- no damage, please. Now, go out and have fun."

The Newmans, plus Keith and Adam, were making their way to the Louvre as soon as they were free to go. Walking pass Grojband, Carrie grinned evilly at them, Kim and Konnie stuck their tongues out, Larry winked, and as for Keith and Adam, they nudge Kate and Allie on their shoulders. Grojband and their groupies glare at their rivals as they left.

"Hey, Laney," Corey places his hand on her shoulder. "How about we all take a nice, little walk through the park? We should probably calm down, okay?"

Laney sighed and nods, leading the way with Corey by her side. Kin and Kon stop watching The Newmans, and quickly catch up with them.

They went through the park, taking in some of the sights. This city was absolutely beautiful. And from what they've heard, it was suppose to be even more breath-taking at night. While going through the park, some people who actually saw the concerts on TV waved and excitedly went up to them, asking for some autographs and a picture. Their body guards quickly got into their way, but Laney insisted that they don't really mind. And with that, the groupies got what they wanted.

After that, the four sat on a bench, looking at the Eiffel Tower from such a far view. Kin and Kon soon arrived with some croissants.

Upon walking down the street, Laney stopped and looked worried. Corey furrows his brow. "Lanes? You okay?"

"I'm fine," Laney began scanning the area. "But I think I need a bathroom. Quick. Is there one anywhere?"

"I'll escort you, Miss Penn." One of the body guards says.

Corey and the others were now left alone. They all find a nearby fountain, and take a seat on the edge. Corey sighs and looks down at his entwined hands. He then looks up, and without hesitation or thought, he says out loud to his friends, "Guys...I think I'm ready,"

"What do you mean, Corey?" Kin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm talking about Laney," Corey says, standing up. "We've been dating for such a long time, you guys. Plus, we have a _baby_ on the way. I've put some thought into it, and I realized that Laney can't have a boyfriend through this. She needs a proper father and a proper man by her side..."

Kate and Allie gasped. "Core!" Kate exclaimed. "Please don't tell us that you're ending it with her!"

"Corey!" Kon gasped. "How could you?"

Corey's eyes went wide with disbelieve. "What? No! No! That's _not_ what I'm saying! Why would I want to do that to her? I love her!"

"Oh," Allie says, rubbing her shoulder. "Sorry, Corey."

"Yeah, sorry," Kin fixes his glasses, putting all negative thoughts aside. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Guys," Corey says, building up his confidence. "I think I'm ready. I think it's about time that I take the next step."

What the hell could Corey be talking about? He and Laney are having a baby; they're already on that next step, they're sure of it. However, before they knew it, Corey drew his attention to a jewelry store just across the street. Kate and Allie notices this first, and gasped. They then get up and squeal, fangirling.

"OMFG!" Kate and Allie exclaim with excitement.

"No way," Kin grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, Corey!" Kon exclaimed with excitement. "You should totally do it! She'll love it!"

Corey grinned shyly at his friends. "Thanks, you guys."

"So, when are you gonna...you know..." Kin smirked.

"I don't know, honestly," Corey scratched the back of his neck. "Since we're here in Paris, I might as well just do it here, for sure. But the when is what's bothering me. I don't know when the perfect time would be."

Allie gasped and raised her hand up. "Oh, I know! For the last song of your guy's concert, _you_ should write _and_ sing a love song to her! And, at the end of the song, you should ask her! _That's_ when."

Corey's face lit up as soon as Allie had said that. "That's a _perfect_ idea! Thanks, Allie!"

"No prob,"

Before they knew it, Corey quickly went into the jewelry store. He was lucky to return with a small package and hid it in his pocket before Laney came back with their second body guard. No one told a soul to her, and that was a relief. Corey knew that this was the right choice. He wasn't just giving her a gift, he was giving her his love and soul. He was going to ask her to be his for all eternity. He loved her, and everyone, especially her, knew that. And she loved him back for sure.

And Corey couldn't be anymore happier, than to go along with this at the end of their concert.

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 13 is done! **

**I smell romance~! Don't you? Yes, Corey is gonna pop "the question". Stay tuned for the next chapter to see how that turns out! **

**So anyway, that concludes this chapter! If you liked this chapter, then please, by all means, leave a review! If you're new to this story, then please, feel free to leave a review, favorite, and follow if you're enjoying this story so far! And I'll see you guys later with a new update!**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	14. Concert 3

**Chapter 14: Concert 3  
**

The third concert was being held underneath the Eiffel Tower of Paris, France. Tickets sold out like crazy over the past month. It was currently November, and the cold, harsh weathers had followed the tour over to the French country without hesitation. People in the audience were mostly wearing heavy winter coats, and as for Grojband and The Newmans, they got nothing. Apparently, Austin wouldn't allow them to cover-up for the cold weather because the audience wouldn't quote-on-quote "See them" and that was bull-crap by both bands' standards.

Speaking of bull-crap, ever since their victory points have been revoked and given to The Newmans instead, Austin made it crystal clear to them that The Newmans would be the first to preform tonight. Corey was out-raged, more than his own band mates, but he agreed to Austin's terms...for now. He was starting to dislike Austin as it was.

But on the bright side, Corey had a very special surprise planned for Laney as he sings their last song tonight. Kin and Kon knew; Kate and Allie knew, too, but swore to not blog about it until after the proposal.

Stephanie comes strolling into the backstage, looking all snugged while the bands looked miserable, trying to keep themselves warm. Her lips curve downward, making a frown as she observes the bands.

"You guys _do_ realize that you can wear winter-wear backstage, right?"

Their mouths drop, and their gaze immediately sat onto Stephanie. "Are you serious?" Laney groaned. "We could've been warm this whole time?!"

"Well, _you guys_, at least," Stephanie remarks, referring to Grojband. Her gaze then goes onto The Newmans. "But as for The Newmans, since they're going on first- five minutes, to be exact- they can't."

Carrie's expression went into shock, followed by the rest of her band mates. Grojband, on the other hand, smirked over at their rivaled band. They had this coming; Corey was hoping for _more_ to come onto them, though. And he hoped that karma will _really_ get them hard soon enough.

Austin then walks in, as if that last verse was his cue, looking at them apologetically. "Yeah, sorry about that,"  
He adjusts his jacket. "For not mentioning that you can still bundle-up backstage, of course."

"Oh, don't worry, Austin, it's _cool_." Corey says with a smirk, his gazing at Carrie.

Carrie glares at him, followed by sticking her tongue out. Austin walks out onto the stage, where The Newmans' instruments were ready to go. Before going out there, Carrie gave Grojband one last smirk.

"Such a shame that we have your two victory points, Grojband. However can you win now?"

"You set that up, didn't you?" Laney growled.

Larry snickered, followed by giving Carrie a high-five. "Yup! Well, minus the revoking part- that was luck."

Before Laney could argue back, Austin comes back backstage, followed by the sounds of cheering fans. Carrie took this as their cue, and lead her band mates on stage. Corey watched them with more hatred he had for them then ever; they were going _down_ at this rate, and he knew that what he had planned would score his band a point.

Carrie gave Konnie her cue, and thus, started their first song of the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "I Love You"**_

_**Song Used: "I Love You" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Carrie's Voice Recording:**** La la - La la la la; La la - La la la la.**

**Carrie: I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style. But that's not why I love you. **

**And I, I like the way y****ou're such a star**. **But that's not why I love you**.

**Hey**.

**Do you feel, do you feel me? ****Do you feel what I feel, too?**

**Do you need, do you need me? ****Do you need me?**

**You're so beautiful**. **But that's not why I love you**.

**I'm not sure you know. T****hat the reason I love you is you**.

**Being you**.

**Just you**.

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. ****And that's why I love you.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording:**** La la - La la la la; La la - La la la la.**

**Carrie: I like the way you misbehave w****hen we get wasted**. **But that's not why I love you**.

**And how you keep your cool w****hen I am complicated. ****But that's not why I love you.**

**Hey**.

**Do you feel, do you feel me? ****Do you feel what I feel, too?**

**Do you need, do you need me? ****Do you need me?**

**You're so beautiful**. **But that's not why I love you**.

**I'm not sure you know. T****hat the reason I love you is you**.

**Being you**.

**Just you**.

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. ****And that's why I love you.**

**Yeah - Oh~!**

**Oh~!**

**Even though we didn't make it through**, **I am always here for you!**

**You~!**

**You're so beautiful**. **But that's not why I love you**.

**I'm not sure you know. T****hat the reason I love you is you**.

**Being you**.

**Just you**.

**Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through. ****And that's why I love you.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: La la** - **La la la la.**

**Carrie: Oh - Oh.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: La la - ****La la la la.**

**Carrie: That's why I love you.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: La la** - **La la la la.**

**Carrie: Oh - Oh.**

**Carrie's Voice Recording: La la - ****La la la la.**

**Carrie: That's why I love you.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carrie then pulls Larry into an unexpected kiss, which made him flush with both flattery and embarrassment. Even though they were a couple, he was still quite shy about P.D.A. The crowd, loved it, though, and that was enough for Larry.

The audience clapped and cheered as The Newmans were getting ready for their next song. Once giving her cue to Larry, he started without hesitation.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Falling Fast"**_

_**Song Used: "Falling Fast" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** I woke up and saw the sun today, you came by without a warning.  
**

**You put a smile on my face- I want that for every morning.**

**What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go~.**

**If seeing is believing, then I already know...**

**I'm falling fast. I hope this lasts. I'm falling hard for you...**

**I say lets take a chance. Take it while we can. I know you feel it, too.**

**I'm falling fast.**

_**~Instrumental~  
**_

**I'm falling fast.  
**

**Yeah~.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**It doesn't matter what we do- you make everything seem brighter.**

**I never knew I needed you, like a sad song needs a sea of lighters.**

**What is it I'm feeling? 'Cause I can't let it go~.**

**If seeing is believing, then I already know...**

**I'm falling fast, God. I hope this lasts, 'cause. I'm falling hard for you...**

**I say lets take a chance. Take it while we can, 'cause. I know you feel it, too.**

******I'm falling fast.**

_******~Instrumental~**_

******I'm falling fast.  
**

******Mmmmm...**

_******~Instrumental~**_

******I hope you know. I hope this lasts.**

******I'm falling hard. I'm falling fast.**

******We can go. No holding back.**

******..Ah..Ah..  
**

******Carri's Voice Recording:******** For youuuuuuuuuuuu~...**

******Carrie: I hope you know. I hope it lasts.**

******I'm falling hard. I'm falling fast.**

**************Carri's Voice Recording:******** For youuuuuuuuuuuu~...**

**********************Carrie: We can go. No holding back.  
**

**********************..Ah..**

**********************..Ah..**

**I'm falling fast. I hope this lasts. I'm falling hard for you...**

**I say lets take a chance. Take it while we can. I know you feel it, too.**

**I'm falling fast.**

**..Ah..**

**..Ah..**

**I'm falling fast.**

**..Ah..**

**..Ah..**

**..Ah..**

**..Ah..**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While the crowd cheered in excitement, Larry got in place next to Carrie at the microphone. Only three songs to go, and so far, people were loving them.

Backstage, Kin and Kon looked concerned. "They seem to have a more louder audience, Core..." Kin pointed out.

"Pff, as if!" Corey exclaimed. "We can still win, guys. Remember?"

Kin and Kon didn't know what he meant by that until he gave them a wink, followed by patting his jeans' pocket. They grin and nod, feeling confident, yet again. Laney gave the trio a wiry look.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"N-Nothing!" Kon declared.

"Begets?" Kin claims.

Laney gave Corey a raised eyebrow, who shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

Back to The Newmans, they begin their third song for the concert...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Wake Me Up"**_

_**Song Used: "Wake Me Up" by "Evanescence"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** How can you see into my eyes like open doors? **

**Leading you down into my core**, **where I've become so numb without a soul**. **My spirits sleeping somewhere cold, ****until you find it there and lead it back home.**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Call my name and save me from the dark!**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Bid my blood to run!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Before I come undone!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Save me from the nothing I've become!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Now that I know what I'm without**, **you can't just leave me**.

**Breathe into me and make me real. B****ring me to life...**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Call my name and save me from the dark!**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Bid my blood to run!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Before I come undone!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Save me from the nothing I've become!**

**Bring me to life~...**

**Larry: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!**

**Carrie: Bring me to life~...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Frozen inside without your touch, without your love. Darling, only you are the life among the dead!**

**Larry: All this time I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me. **

**Carrie: I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems. ****Got to open my eyes to everything****!**

**Larry: Without a thought, ****without a voice, ****without a soul. Don't let me die here, ****there must be something more!**

**Carrie: Bring me to life!**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Wake me up inside!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Call my name and save me from the dark!**

**Larry: Wake me up!**

**Carrie: Bid my blood to run!**

**Larry: I can't wake up!**

**Carrie: Before I come undone!**

**Larry: Save me!**

**Carrie: Save me from the nothing I've become!**

**Bring me to life~...**

**Larry: I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!**

**Carrie: Bring me to life!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Carrie and Larry shared one last kiss before Larry took the stand, beginning to preform a solo. Corey took a glance at the judge's table, who were writing down what had to be good notes. He frowns, then glares at Carrie. Carrie notices this, and smirks at him, followed by winking before bringing her attention back to the audience and Larry's cue.

The song that Larry was about to sing was a song that he wrote a couple years ago, when he and Carrie broke up. A few months later, they patched things up, and got together again. It was bitter-sweet.

Larry takes a deep breath before cuing his band mates, then starts his solo...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "Best of Me"**_

_**Song Used: "Best of Me" by "Sum41"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Larry:**** It's so hard to say that I'm sorry, I'll make everything alright.**

**All these things that I've done now what have I become? And where'd I go wrong?**

**I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first, I won't tell you lies.**

** Larry's Voice Recording: I'm sorry.**

**Larry: I will stand accused with my hand on my heart; I'm just trying to say...**

**I'm sorry- it's all that I can say. ****You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done. ****If I could start again.**

**I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets. ****And you would have the best of me.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I know that I can't take back all of the mistakes, b****ut I will try. Although it's not easy, I know you believe me, 'cause I would not lie.**

**Don't believe their lies, told through jealous eyes, they don't understand. **

**Larry's Voice Recording: I'm sorry.**

**Larry: I won't break your heart, I won't bring you down. ****But I will have to say...**

**I'm sorry- it's all that I can say. ****You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done. ****If I could start again.**

**I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets. ****And you would have the best of me.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I'm sorry- it's all that I can say. ****You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done. ****If I could start again.**

**I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets. ****And you would have the best of me...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd applaud Larry as he finished his solo and gave the mic back to Carrie, who get in position. Kim and Konnie took a set of microphones near them, ready to sing with their band leader.

This was The Newmans' final song for this concert, and after this, Corey was going to bring it. He was determined to.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: The Newmans**_

_**Song: "4ever"**_

_**Song Used: "4ever" by "The Veronicas"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Carrie:**** Here we are so what you gonna do? Do I gotta spell it out for you? I can see that you got other plans for tonight. But I don't really care.**

**Size me up, you know I beat the best**. **Tick-tock, no time to rest. ****Let them say what their gonna say.**  
**But tonight I just don't really care...**

**Connie: Come on baby, we ain't gonna live 4ever! ****Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you!**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah... **

**Carrie: With you!  
**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah...**

**Carrie: Come with me tonight - w****e could make the night last 4ever!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove. ****Come on, baby, just make your move. **

**Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight. ****Like we just don't care.**

**Let me take you on the ride of your life. ****That's what I said alright. **

**They can say what they wanna say. '****Cause tonight I just don't even care...**

******Come on baby, we ain't gonna live 4ever! ****Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you!**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah... **

**Carrie: With you!  
**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah...**

**Carrie: Come with me tonight - w****e could make the night last 4ever!**

**Lets pretend you're mine.**

**Kim/Konnie: We could just pretend - we could just pretend, yeah yeah!**

**Carrie: You got what I like.**

**Kim/Konnie: You got what I like, I got what you like!**

**Carrie: Oh come on~! ****Just one taste and you'll want more...**

**Carrie/Kim/Konnie: So tell me what your waiting for!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Connie: Come on baby, we ain't gonna live 4ever! ****Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you!**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah... **

**Carrie: With you!  
**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah...**

**Carrie: Come with me tonight - w****e could make the night last 4ever!**

**Come on baby, we ain't gonna live 4ever! ****Let me show you all the things that we could do!**

**You know you wanna be together!**

**And I wanna spend the night with you!**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah... **

**Carrie: With you!  
**

**Kim/Konnie: Yeah, yeah...**

**Carrie: Come with me tonight - w****e could make the night last 4ever!**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Finally, The Newmans were done, and Grojband was up next. The stage went dark so that Grojband's instruments could get settled on the stage. While Grojband is taking off the warmth of their winter altire, The Newmans approche them. Carrie is wearing a mocking grin on her face.

"Beat that, Grojband!"

"Oh, we will," Corey smirks. "We've got something that you guys don't got."

Carrie rolls her eyes. "I doubt that, Riffin."

"You'll see!" Laney snaps at her. "Prepare to go down, bitch!"

With that, Grojband gets on stage, welcomed by the applause of the audience. Corey and Laney take the mic, ready to start this concert off with a duet.

And with the cue given to Kin, Grojband began their first song of the evening...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Let Me Go"**_

_**Song Used: "Let Me Go" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney: Love that once hung on the wall...Used to mean something, but now it means nothing. **

**The echoes are gone in the hall. But I still remember the pain of December.**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say. I'm sorry it's too late..**

**I'm breaking free from these memories! ****Gotta let it go, just let it go! **

**I've said goodbye, s****et it all on fire! ****Gotta let it go, just let it go~!**

**Corey: You came back to find I was gone. ****And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me.**

**Like we were nothing at all. ****It's not what you meant to me. ****Thought we were meant to be.**

**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say. ****I'm sorry it's too late...**

**Corey/Laney: I'm breaking free from these memories! ****Gotta let it go, just let it go!**

**I've said goodbye, s****et it all on fire! ****Gotta let it go, just let it go~!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney: I let it go...**

**Corey: And now I know...**

**Laney: A brand new life...**

**Corey: Is down this road...**

**Laney: And when it's right...**

**Corey: You always know...**

**Laney: So this time...**

**Corey: I won't let go!**

**Laney: There's only one thing left here to say: ****Love's never too late!**

**I've broken free from those memories! ****I've let it go, I've let it go!**

**And two goodbyes, led to this new life! ****Don't let me go, don't let me go~!**

**Don't let me go! Don't let me go! Don't let me go~!**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Won't let you go...**

**Don't let me go...**

**Won't let you go...**

**Don't let me go...**

**Won't let you go...**

**Don't let me go...**

**Won't let you go...**

**Don't let me go...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowed chanted Grojband's name and roared with applause. Corey gives Laney a kiss and wishes her a good luck as he gets away from the mic, allowing her to do her solo.

Laney grasps the mic, taking a deep breath before her band mates the cue, and starts the song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Give You What You Like"**_

_**Song Used: "Give You What You Like" by "Avril Lavigne"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney: Please wrap your drunken arms around me...And I'll let you call me yours tonight...**

**'Cause slightly broken's just what I need...And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like.  
**

**Please tell me I'm your one and only...Or lie, and say at least tonight...**

**I've got a brand-new cure for lonely...And if you give me what I want, then I'll give you what you like.**

**When you turn off the lights, I get stars in my eyes. Is this love? Maybe someday. So don't turn off the lights...**

**I'll give you what you like.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Emotions aren't that hard to borrow...When love's the word you've never learned.  
**

**And in a room of empty bottles. If you don't give me what I want, then you'll get what you deserve...**

**When you ****off the lights, I get stars in my eyes. Is this love? Maybe someday. I've got this scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends. Is it love? Maybe one day. So don't turn off the lights...**

**I'll give you what you like.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney's Voice**** Recording:**** Give you what you like...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney:**** I'll give you one last chance to hold me...If you give me one last cigarette.  
**

**By now, it's early in the morning. Now that I gave you what you want, all I want is to forget...**

******When you ****off the lights, I get stars in my eyes. Is this love? Maybe someday. I've got this scene in my head, I'm not sure how it ends. Is it love? Maybe one day. So don't turn off the lights...**

**************I'll give you what you like.**

**_~Instrumental~_**

**Laney's Voice**** Recording:**** Give you what you like...**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Laney's Voice**** Recording:**** What you like...**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd clapped and yelled things like, "I love you, Laney!" and things like that. Laney was flushed, and so, went back to her original spot on stage, allowing Corey to take take the mic for their last three songs.

Corey cues his band mates once Laney was ready to play, and began their third song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "With Me"**_

_**Song Used: "With Me" by "Sum41"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey:**** I don't want this moment to ever end. Where everything's nothing without you. **

**I'll wait here forever just to see you smile. 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**

**Through it all, I made my mistakes. ****I stumble and fall, but I mean these words...**

**I want you to know. ****With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul. ****I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show.**

**And I won't let go.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt. ****Pieces of memories fall to the ground.**

**I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go. ****'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.**

**All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go. ****I've come to an end...**

**I want you to know. ****With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul. ****I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show.**

**And I won't let go.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies. ****When you don't know what you're looking to find.**

**In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies. ****When you just never know what you will find. **

**What you will find? What will you find? What will you find?  
**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**I don't want this moment to ever end. ****Where everything's nothing without you...**

**I want you to know. ****With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul. ****I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show.**

**And I won't let go.**

**I want you to know. ****With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul. ****I'll hold on to this moment you know, as I bleed my heart out to show.**

**And I won't let go.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Back at Corey's house, all the parents of Grojband are watching the concert through the TV with excitement. The song that Corey just finished made Corey's mother smile.

"Oh, how I wish Corey would sing more songs like that. They're so nice,"

"Shh!" Kin and Kon's father exclaims. "They're starting again."

Back in Paris, Corey gives his band mates his cue as they start their fourth song...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Another Love"**_

_**Song Used: "Another Love" by "Tom Odell"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Corey: I want to take you somewhere so you know I care, but it's so cold and I don't know where.**

**So I pick you daffodils, in a pretty string, but they won't flower like they did last spring.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**Yeah I want to kiss you, make you feel alright, ****but I'm just so tired to share my lines, ****I want to cry and I want to love, but all my tears have been used up.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**And if somebody hurts you yeah I want to fight, ****but my hands been broken one too many times.**

**So I use my voice, I'll be so fucking rude. ****Words they always win, but I know I'll lose.**

**Yeah I'll sing a song, that'll be just fast, ****but I said them all to another heart.**

**And I want to cry, I want to learn to love, ****but all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

******I wanna sing a song, that'll be just fast, ****but I said them all to another heart.**

**And I want to cry, I want to learn to love, ****but all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love, another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

**On another love another love, ****all my tears have been used up.**

_**~Instrumental~**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd clapped and roared with excitement. Corey took a deep breath. It was time; time to ask Laney what he's been meaning to ask since the past month, and he wasn't just going to do it on stage, in front of a huge audience, but on world-wide television!

Gripping the mic, Corey spoke.

"Hey, everyone! How are you guys enjoying the show?" The crowd cheered in response. Corey nervously smiles, then continues. "We're about to start our last song for the night, but before we do, I'll like to ask my bassists and girlfriend, Laney Penn, to come next to me."

Laney immediately went flushed, but does what he wants, and walks to Corey's side.

"Core, what's going on?" Laney asked in a hushed voice.

Corey places his hands over the mic and replies, "Just roll with it, Lanes. Please?"

Before Laney could say anything, Kate and Allie arrives with a chair, and has her sit down. Corey thanks them, and turns his attention back onto the audience, who were dead silent.

"This last song goes out to Laney, who I've been with since we were fourteen. We're pregnant, and, well, I want to seal the deal. So, with that in mind, Laney..." He looks down at her. "I love you, more than anything, and with baby on the way, I want to make our little family complete. So, I wrote this for you..."

Corey began singing under Kin and Kon's cue. And as soon as he began to sing, Laney's eyes watered with happy tears...

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Band: Grojband**_

_**Song: "Marry Me"**_

_**Song Used: "Marry Me" by "Train"**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**~Instrumental~ **_

**Corey:**** Forever can never be long enough for me. To feel like I've had long enough with you. **

**Forget the world now we won't let them see. But there's one thing left to do...**

**Now that the weight has lifted...****Love has surely shifted my way...**

**Marry Me~...****Today and everyday...**

**Marry Me~...I****f I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. **

**Say you will...****Mm-hmm.**

**Say you will...M****m-hmm.**

**Together can never be close enough for me. ****Feel like I am close enough to you.**

**You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you. ****And you're beautiful.**

**Now that the wait is over...****And love and has finally shown her my way...**

**Marry Me~...****Today and everyday...**

**Marry Me~...I****f I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. **

**Say you will...****Mm-hmm.**

**Say you will...M****m-hmm.**

**Promise me...****You'll always be...****Happy by my side.**

**I promise to...****Sing to you...****When all the music dies.**

**And Marry Me~...****Today and everyday...**

**Marry Me~...I****f I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe. **

**Say you will...****Mm-hmm.**

**Say you will...M****m-hmm.**

**Marry Me...Mm-hmm.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The crowd cheered and clapped, but quickly went silent, once they say Corey pulling out a small, black box out of his jeans' pocket. Corey then gets down onto one knee, lifts the lid, revealing a diamond ring. Laney was speechless; she didn't know what to say. She was being asked to _marry_ him- Corey! She couldn't believe that this was happening!

"Laney Penn..." Corey asks. "Will you marry me?"

It take that much thinking. Because before Corey knew it, he was being attacked by arms wrapped around his neck and kisses being planted onto his lips.

"Yes!" Laney says through happy tears once she pulls away. "Yes, Core, of course! I'll marry you!"

Corey smiles, proceeding to slid the ring onto her finger. The crowd erupted with excitement and Corey helps his bride-to-be up from the chair, and hugs her.

Back at home, the parents are going crazy, not caring if their neighbors could hear them. This was exciting to Corey and Laney's parents- their children were getting married to each other!

In Paris, The Newmans get on stage, right next to Grojband. Austin and Stephanie walk on stage, and Austin takes the mic. Looking down at the judge's table, he asks, "So, judges, what do you guys think?"

"It's obvious- Grojband!" One female judge exclaimed.

The next judge, who was a girl, too, stood up, and clapped her hands. "The marriage proposal bought it for me- Grojband has my vote!"

And finally, the third judge, who was a man, stood up and nodded his head with agreement. "How can you compete against love? Grojband took it to a whole new level with the proposal."

"I think we have a winner then..." Austin says with a smile, turning to Grojband. "Grojband wins the third tour!"

Grojband celebrated, taking it in. They now had one point, and only another one point close to tie with The Newmans. Corey took Laney into another hug, and kisses her tenderly.

Corey couldn't be any happier. His band is going to be back in the lead before they knew it- by his standards, of course. He has a baby on the way with the love of his life, and now...he was engaged to her!

Life couldn't be any better for Corey and Laney (soon-to-be) Riffin.

* * *

**BOOM! Chapter 14 done! **

**Only 7 more chapters to go! I'm so excited that I'm soon going to have this story done! Hope you guys are fan-girling right now, because now, there's a weeding on the way!**

**Well, that's it for now! If you guys liked this chapter (and I'm sure you did), the please, by all means, leave me a review. If you're new to this story and are loving it so far, then please, help yourself into leaving a review, favorite, and follow this story!  
**

**And I'll see you guys next time, with a new update! :)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


	15. Special Occasion

**Chapter 15: Special Occasion  
**

Tonight was their last night in Paris, France, before they made their way to Australia, where they'll be preforming their fourth concert for this contest tour. In celebration for the proposal and making it this far in the competition, Austin and Stephanie had reserved a dining party, complete with food, dancing, and musical talent from a French music artist.

Right now, Laney stood in front of the mirror in her and Corey's hotel room, observing her black dress that she wore. She managed to straighten to her with a straightening iron and made her makeup look more professionally than normal. After all, this _was_ a formal event.

She places her hand over her swollen belly, patting it as if she wore with her child right now. She sighed as she turned to look at her side view, seeing how her dress barley even hid her showing baby bump.

"Momma's _not_ feeling beautiful right now..." Laney muttered; her voice soon softened and smiled some down at her belly. "But it's not your fault, sweetie."

Nothing in response. Laney sighed, wishing that they'd be actions from their baby. Corey was hoping, too. They both read that usually when a woman is pregnant, the baby usually starts kicking around its fifth month of development. They're on their sixth month now, and so far, nothing happened. They were starting to worry; Laney was scared that it was probably her fault. She's been doing a lot of singing and dancing for the past few months, and all of that was getting to her. Laney was beginning to think that she's been pushing herself a little too hard.

All of her negative thoughts were pushed to side once a knock came from outside the bathroom door, followed by a "Are you ready, Lanes" from Corey.

Laney smiled once she heard Corey's gentle voice. In response, she opens the door, revealing herself in her dress. Corey's mouth nearly hit the floor, she was so beautiful tonight. Pregnant or not, Laney Penn will always look stunning to Corey. Speaking of Corey, he didn't look so bad himself. He wore a black tux with a blue tie, which matched his hair's shade.

"Wow...you're look stunning tonight, Lanes." Corey grinned, taking her hand.

"Same you to, handsome," Laney smirked, walking out of the bathroom. "But I still don't feel that beautiful." She says, turning off the bathroom's lights.

Corey furrowed his brow. "Lanes...don't say that; you're gorgeous!"

"But look at me," Laney motions to herself.

"Exactly, _look_ at you," Corey remarks. "I don't see anything that's not considered beautiful."

Laney raised an eyebrow and turned to her side, then entwined her hands together to circle her arms around her swollen belly. Corey made a frowning smile and shook his head.

"Like I said, Laney...I don't see anything wrong with you."

"I look fat!" Laney exclaimed, turning back into her front view on Corey. "I look ridiculous..."

Corey kisses her and then wraps his arm around her shoulder. "Laney...the whole world knows that you're pregnant. I highly doubt that you'd be mistaken for being overweight. You're not fat, ugly, or stupid in any way, shape for form, Lanes..." He pauses; pauses long enough to smirk and say, "You're cute, beautiful, and very smart. Even when you're pregnant,"

Laney smiles, whipping a tear away. "You really mean that, Core?"

"Of course," Corey says, smiling. "Now, do you wanna still go? You ready?"

Laney smiles, leading him out the door with her. "Of course I still wanna go, Core."

Kin and Kon where waiting for the couple outside the door, wearing matching dark-blue jackets with a white shirt underneath, black slacks, and black dress shoes. Kin grinned. "Looking sharp, you two."

"Dito," Corey grinned. "So, is Austin and Stephanie waiting for us down at the lobby?"

Kon nodded. "Yeah, and so are The Newmans; they've been ready for over an hour now."

"Well then, lets not keep them all waiting," Corey says, leading his band mates down the hall. "Oh, and we know not to get into any fights with them, right? Remember, Austin won't be so merciful the next time we're caught in a rumble."

"Don't worry, Corey, we'll not give in to any of their antics." Kin claims.

Grojband walks downstairs, finding Austin, Stephanie, and The Newmans waiting for them in the lobby. Austin was wearing a black tux with a matching black bow tie, Stephanie was wearing a long, lavender dress with matching high-heeled shoes, her hair was in a bun, and wore silver earrings with that looked like too much eye makeup. As for The Newmans, Carrie was wearing a violet dress that went to her knees, and wore black high-heels. Larry was in a suit that resembled Kin and Kon's outfits, except it was black with a blood-red shirt. And finally, Kim and Konnie were wearing matching green dresses.

"My, my..." Stephanie says, smiling at the arrivals. "You guys look nice tonight."

"We know," They all said together; Laney nearly rolled her eyes.

Austin grinned and motioned to their tour buses outside. "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got a party to go to!"

* * *

**_~PARTY TIME TRANSITION!~_**

* * *

Once they arrived at the location of the party, which was at a large ball room in another big, fancy hotel, just a few miles down the road, they were greeted by a round of applause from the first class guests. Apparently, even the wealthy enjoyed rock bands.

They took their seats at reserved circular tables closes to the stage. Grojband took one table, Austin and Stephanie took the middle table, and The Newmans took the farthest one away from Grojband. Not too long after, three waiters arrived.

"Good evening," One of the French waiters spoke as he approched Grojband's table. "This evening, we will be dining on the most exquisite foods that we have here tonight. Our songstress will preform momentarily, but in the meantime, our hotel employees will be playing classical music."

Grojband looks up on the stage behind them, watching as a conductor instructs his performers to play classical music with the world's most classical instruments.

"Now, may I get you all a drink to start with?" The French waiter asked, pulling out a note pad and pencil.

Corey smiled up at the waiter. "Regular wine, please."

The waiter nodded his head and turned to Kin and Kon, who both replied at the same time, "Same," Laney, on the other hand, simply looked up at the waiter as he turned towards her, and frowned slightly.

Corey notices this, and he, too, frowns. He forgot that she couldn't have any alcohol of any kind while she was pregnant. To his surprise, she replaced her frown with a smile in a manner of seconds and simply replied, "Just water, please."

The waiter nodded and left.

"Wow, this place looks nice," Kin observed.

"So sophisticated," Kon agreed, looking down at the floor. "The floor is so nice and shiny."

Kin and Kon both stare at the ground, looking at their reflection in awe. "Shhhiiiiiiiiiinnnnyyyy..."

Laney rolled her eyes then exchanged glances at Corey, who smiled sheepishly. She couldn't help but smile back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The food was divine; it was something that made them feel alive. At least, that's how Kin and Kon put it. The songstress was going to be singing for the slow-dancing in about a few minutes, and out of nowhere, the head chef approached their table. He smiled with his rat-like, crooked teeth showing.

"And how was everything tonight?" He asked them in a thick, French accent.

"It was great!" Corey simply implied.

The chef nodded towards Corey and turned to face Kin and Kon. The twins simply burb, and, out of the blue, Kon asks, "Could we have some more baguettes?"

Nodding again, the chef turns around, spotting one of her female cooks entering the kitchen. While following her, he throws his hands up into the air, and shouts, "Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Not too long after that, the lights went dim, and a tall, French woman wearing a sparkly white dress with long, blond, curly hair gets on stage. She then starts to sing what seemed to be in French, and thus, people started to slow dance with their couples on the dance floor, just bellow the small set of stairs that lead into the center of the room.

Corey gets up, extending his arm out to Laney. "May I have this dance, Lanes?"

Laney smirks up at his grin and simply nods, taking his hand as she stands up. "You may,"

Carrie and Larry watch as they go onto the dance floor. Carrie growls, and then stomps on Larry's foot under the table. He gasps, followed by a curse as he yells into his jacket, all before giving Carrie a stern glare. But instead of apologizing, Carrie eyes him and nods her head out towards the dance floor, hinting what she wanted to do with him. Larry gets the idea; he sighs deeply before getting up, and escorting her to dance.

Walking through the large archway came a girl with a blond wig and a pink dress. Next to her was a brunette-wigged female in a yellow dress. The brunette-wigged girl furrows her brow and frowns at the girl next to her. The blond-wigged girl scans the crowd, then notices her brother, who was slow dancing with his future bride. Yes, she'd heard the news. And it sickened her to the very core.

"Look at this place, Mina," Trina says sternly, taking in the scenery. "Beautiful, isn't it? This is totes gonna be where me and Hunky Nick Mallory's gonna get married."

But before Mina could say anything in response, Trina leans her head towards her from the side, and hisses into her ear, "You _better_ make it happen, _Mina_!"

Out of fear, Mina nods quickly. "O-Of course, Trina! Hehe..."

"Good," Trina says, grinning. "Now, lets go enjoy ourselves."

Mina's eyes went wide with shock. "What? You're...not here to sabotage Corey or anything?"

"Unfortunately, no," Trina sighed, as if she were defeated. "I just wanted to get the living hell out of that damn jet, Mina. We're traveling across the _globe_ for _free_! I at least wanna go out once in a while. No, I have _other_ plans for Corey..."

Mina gulped. "What do you mean?"

Trina smirked. "I wrote some new songs for The Newmans' concert in Australia; once's that'll surely knock _Garbageband's_ chances down. And secondly, I don't care _what_ you say or do this time, Mina, I _demand_ that you sabotage their chances in Australia, or _else_! Understand?"

Mina simply nodded, which satisfied Trina. Just then, a tall, French man taps Trina on the shoulder, asking for her hand to dance. She simply blushes before taking his hand, and walks onto the dance floor. Turning her head around, she gives Mina a sharp glare before smiling at her new male companion in dancing. Mina sighs and finds an empty chair to sit in.

Back with Corey and Laney, they were close together as they slow danced to the love song. They just stared into each others eyes, smiling warmly. First they were best friends, then they were boyfriend and girlfriend, then they became pregnant, and now, they're happily engaged! Time surely goes by fast.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Corey smirked at her, before twirling her around.

Once back into his view, Laney rolled her eyes, followed by a soft laugh. "Yes, Core, you tell me everyday."

"That's because I mean it," Corey remarked. "And I still can't believe that you're still with me. I mean, wow...we're gonna have a son-

"Daughter," Laney smirked.

Corey grinned. "Sure, whatever you say, Lanes," He lets out a chuckle before continuing. "And to top it all off...we're going to get married."

"Yes, when _are_ we getting married, Core? I was thinking after all of this."

Corey nodded. "I was thinking the same thing too, Lanes. And after the baby's born."

"Of course,"

They smile at each other. As the music slowly begins to stop and the French songstress slowly ends her song one one last verse, Corey and Laney pull each other into a kiss. Once the song was over, their lips parted, smiling eat each other as the rest of the gusts applaud the songstress.

As the French songstress started to sing another song, Laney excuses herself to go get a drink of water over by the bar. Corey nods his head before heading back to the table. As Carrie and Larry split up, Larry sees Laney making her way over to the bar, and smirks.

Laney orders her water and before she could even swallow her iced water, Larry came up from behind her, and says, "I thought you weren't suppose to drink..._mother_."

Laney glares at him as she slowly turns around; her cheeks were puffed out due to them being full of water still. Suddenly, she spits it out at Larry, who just stood there with his eye closed tightly. Laney smirks at her victorious "comeback" and then sips her water.

"Nice one," Larry says in response, wiping his face. "You can make a guy wet so easy, you know that, doll?"

Laney nearly choked on her water after he said that. Her face was now flushed deep red, angered by Larry.

"Okay, 1) That doesn't make _any sense_; guys don't get wet, girls do. 2) If you _ever_ call me "doll" again, I will personally shove you into the busy road once we leave this place, and 3) You're the _worse_."

As Laney was about to leave, Larry frowns with anger, and forcefully grabs her by the hand. He hisses into her ear, "Calm your temper, Lanes. You don't want to go into early labor, do you?"

Laney then turns around, forcefully pulls her hand away from him, and splashes the rest of her water onto his face, before walking away, throwing her cup into a garbage can in the process. She then opens two large, glass doors, finding herself at a large balcony. Laney sighs as she looks at the bright city of Paris, and places her hand upon her swollen belly.

"Lanes?" Came a voice from behind her.

Laney turns around, seeing Corey standing there with a confused expression. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."

"Larry..." Laney sighed, turning away. "Just...Just Larry."

Hearing this, Corey knits his eyebrows together. "What the hell did he do to you _this_ time?"

"Ya know, the usual..." She sadly smiles as she continues to watch over the city.

Corey walks to her side, and takes out his jacket. She soon finds herself wrapped in Corey's jacket and looks up at him with caution. He smiles sheepishly. "Don't worry about me, Lanes. You need it more than I do."

She simply nodded and sighed. "How did we ever get mixed up in this, Core?"

"Stephanie stocked us at our party, and-"

"That's not what I mean, Core," Laney interrupted. "I mean with The Newmans. Sometimes I wished we were never enemies; things would've been a lot more different, ya know?"

Corey sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, Lanes. This whole damn thing would be less irritating if we were pals. But...it's not."

Laney tilted her head at him. "What _did_ happen, Core? You once said that the reason they hate us is because you and Carrie use to be friends. What exactly happened between you guys?"

Corey shook his head and knitted his eyebrows together. Sighing angrily, he looks out into the distance. He didn't really feel like talking about it. Not to her, or most of all, anyone for that matter.

"It doesn't matter right now, Lanes. It was the past," He smiles and brushes some of her hair away from her cheek. "Besides, I'm with you now, Lanes. And to me, that's all that matters."

She smiles and says, "I love you, Core."

"I love you too, Lanes."

Corey then wraps his arms around her, pulling her close to him as he started a make-out session with her. She places her small hands upon his cheeks, fighting his tongue with hers. Suddenly, moments later, Corey felt a small nudge near his lower abdomen, and quickly pulls away, leaving the couple wide-eyed.

Laney looked just as shocked as Corey was. His lips quiveringly opened up, as if he didn't know how to speak anymore.

"Was...Was that..."

Both of their eyes went down to Laney's swollen belly. Tears of joy started to stain her face as she gently places her hands upon it.

"It kicked..." She whispered. She excitedly looked up at Corey. "Our baby's first kick!"

After all these six months, their little one finally kicked. It was joyful. Corey smiled, showing that he was just as happy as she was. He knelt down, so that he was in exact eye contact with the swollen belly. He gently places a firm hand upon the front of the belly and smoothly rubes it, tracing a circle with the palm of his hand.

"Well hey there, little dude...or dudette," He chuckled warmly, feeling fatherly pride coming onto him. "Nice to finally hear from you."

There was a small nudge in response, which made both parents smile. Corey grins. "Aw, I love you too."

After giving her belly a tender kiss, Corey stands up, and hugs his Lanes under the moonlight, slowly drifting to the sound of the music coming from inside the building. Right now, it was just him, his bride-to-be, and their baby, which would arrive in less than four to three months from now.

And that's all that mattered to Corey Jordon Riffin.

* * *

**BOOM! Done with chapter 15!  
**

**I know I said that this was a 21 chapter story and that I only have 6 more chapters to go right now, but I changed my mind. Instead, I'm adding in another chapter. This story will now run up to 22 chapters. :)**

**So, in the next update, we're going to Australia, mate! ;D**

**Aaaaaannnd, with that being said, that chapter is done. So, if you guys liked this chapter (and I'm sure you did), then please, by all means, leave me a review. If you're new to this story and are loving it so far, then please, if you'd like, leave me a review, favorite, and follow this story. And I'll see you guys next time with a new update! :)**

**See ya soon,**

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
